Husos horarios
by Ledayy
Summary: Es el mismo momento, pero no es la misma hora. Es el mismo planeta, pero no es el mismo lugar. Si les gustó ¿Estudias o trabajas? y Papel y Tinta les gustará esta historia. Junto con las anteriores forma una trilogía. Clyen, Creek, Grophe, Style, Dip y Bunny.
1. Prólogo: El sueño

**Hola gente, les traigo mi nueva historia. Pero como casi no he tenido tiempo me voy a tardar en subirla. Primero decidí publicar este pequeño prólogo para que comprendan un poco más como nació esta historia. Además, estos personajes saldrán en el epílogo y para que no se pierdan decidí hacer esta pequeñísima introducción. Trataré de subir el prefacio pronto. **

**Unas pequeñas acalaciones. A partir de aquí habrá varios detalles que pondré antes de cada cap. Algunos ya los había puesto, pero el nuevo es el dato curioso. **

**Título: El sueño**

**Pareja: Ninguna**

**Canción: Lost in the echo de Linkin Park**

**POV: Nadie**

**Dato curioso: Lucy, Logan y Mina son Andrea y David (mis mejores amigos) y Mina es un personaje inventado por mi. **

**Lo sé, no tiene sentido en este momento pero después lo tendrá, lo prometo. Es lo máximo que explicaré de ellos. Simplemente es para que en el epílogo no me hagan la pregunta de ¿Quién es ella?**

**Fic dedicado a: Gabi y SweetInsanity1039. **

**Y de nuevo mil perdones si las hice creen que saldrían los protagonistas de South Park en este cap. En el siguiente empezaremos bien a bien.**

**South Park no es mío, es de Trey Parker y Matt Stone.**

* * *

**Prólogo: "El sueño"**

11 de Febrero del 2012

**12:08 PM — Greenwich, Inglaterra (UTC) **

"_Y esas promesas rotas, profundas y débiles"_

—El mundo está hecho una verdadera mierda — gritó Logan arrugando el periódico, lanzándolo a otro lado del lugar, notablemente enojado

—Íbamos a usar ese periódico para el trabajo de inglés genio — se quejó Lucy dándole un golpe en la cabeza a su amigo — no puedo creer que seas tan infantil ¡Madura un poco! ¿No lo crees Mina?

La mencionada no escuchó la pregunta, miraba como distraída uno de sus libros donde anotaba sus sueños. Luego miró el horizonte, era divertido cuando los tres se ponían a trabajar en la terraza de Lucy, pero sin duda se tardaban el doble por las constantes distracciones. Tal como esa bandada de pájaros que surcaba el cielo inglés. Desde hacía días un sueño había recorrido la cabeza de esa chica de apodo Mina. Simplemente no podía ignorarlo, varias veces sus sueños se habían cumplido, por eso los escribía. Si estaba en lo correcto al menos doce personas sufrirían terriblemente en las siguientes dos semanas.

—Creo que deberías contarnos tu sueño — comentó Logan acercándose a su amiga, arrebatándole el cuaderno de las manos

—No creo que te agrade la historia — respondió la chica de pelo castaño y ojos dorados. Considerada por todos sus amigos como una mina de alegría, derivando entonces su apodo — Es un poco… fuerte. Incluso Lucy podría espantarse

—Después de ramera nueve nada me espanta — soltó la chica sin la mínima señal de vergüenza

—Por favor Mina — suplicó Logan con un rostro patético y suplicante — sabes que me gustan tus historias, y más aún como las cuentas

—A mí también me gustan, pero es perturbante cuando sabes que son reales — dijo desviando la mirada, viendo sus manos y sus uñas pintadas de un azul profundo — creo que he llegado a mi límite. Ya no podré soportar tantos sueños

—Sigo creyendo que las otras dos historias no eran reales, quiero decir ¿Un cuaderno que pasa de mano en mano durante cinco generaciones? ¿Un grupo de estudiantes que se enredan en la mafia y acaban haciéndose amigos? Quizás si es solo un sueño

—Me gustaría estar tan segura como tu Lucy — dijo Mina poniéndose de pie

— ¿A dónde vas? — inquirió Logan un poco preocupado por la actitud demasiado seria de su amiga. Normalmente estaría jugueteando con la mascota de Lucy, una perra pastor alemán, pero no — Mina, no le hagas caso a esta pendeja — dijo señalando a la dueña de la casa

—La pendeja por la que tragas — respondió ofendida Lucy — no vuelvo a invitarte a comer

—Voy por un vaso de agua — respondió la ojimiel restándole importancia a sus sueños

Sacó un vaso de la alacena de Lucy pero no lo llenó con agua, bajó la mirada y recordó cada una de las personas de su sueño. Doce chicos separados por tantos kilómetros y esos husos horarios que a pesar de ser tan complicados podía identificar a la perfección. Aparecían antes de cada sueño. No le gustaba lo que veía, ya era la tercera vez que le ocurría. Primero con esos estudiantes y trabajadores adolescentes, luego con esos chicos históricos. Ahora esto. Soltó el vaso de vidrio por culpa de un temblor que la sacudió. Pero Dean, el hermano de Lucy lo alcanzó a sujetar para que no se rompiera.

—No le creía a mi hermana, pero de verdad estás preocupada por algo — comentó el joven ya universitario — y no es la primera vez que te pasa ¿Verdad?

Mina asintió con la cabeza. Abrazándose a sí misma, intentado darle importancia al trabajo de inglés que debían entregar para mañana y ni siquiera habían comenzado. Dean miró el vaso vacio, lo llenó del jugo que había en el refrigerador y le dio un largo sorbo antes de continuar hablando.

—Entonces, solo haz lo que hiciste las veces pasadas para que desaparecieran los sueños

"_Deja que el resto te cuente cuentos"_

—No quiero — gruñó ella — estoy harta de ser la cuenta cuentos, no me gusta

—Claro — dijo irónico el joven — eso no dicen tus ojos cuando los cuentas. Brillan como dos piedras preciosas y a veces te emocionas demasiado

Ella sonrió de lado, tenía razón, en el fondo amaba poder hacer volar a las demás personas con esos relatos. Dean dejó el vaso en la mesa, dispuesto a irse a su cuarto, pero en la puerta de la cocina se detuvo de golpe, casi cayendo sobre su espalda.

—Por cierto, casi es la feria del libro ¿Podrías buscarme una novela? No la encuentro en ningún otro lado

— ¿Por qué me pides eso a mí? ¿Qué hay de tu hermana?

—Es una inculta — dijo sin que Mina lograra creerle — bueno, estoy peleado con ella, no voy a disculparme cuando ella es la pendeja que no cierra la puerta de su cuarto ¿Cómo iba a saber que se estaba cambiando? Además ¿No es suficiente castigo que haya visto a mi hermana desnuda?

Hizo una mueca de asco que provocó una sincera risa por parte de la chica. Luego regresó a su oscura y negra habitación. Mina miró el suelo unos segundos, asimilando la plática con ese chico que ni era su amigo. Subió rápidamente las escaleras, de regreso a la terraza.

"_Cada palabra se pierde en el eco"_

—Muy bien, me convencieron, les contaré mi sue… — las palabras murieron en su boca cuando vio como Logan estaba por aventar del techo a su amiga Lucy — ¿Qué mierda te pasa?

—Mina — dijo Lucy desesperada — está loco, quiere matarme

— ¡No vuelvas a decir eso pendeja! — gritó Logan — ¡Seré lo que quieras, pero no eso!

Por el tono en que habló el chico Mina se tranquilizó, se trataba solo de otra de sus típicas peleas, nadie mataría a nadie. Se sentó en el suelo lleno de tierra, sacudió un poco su cuaderno, aclarándose la garganta. Logan dejó a Lucy y se sentó frente a su amiga, listo para escuchar otro de sus relatos. Lucy bufó y se sentó al lado del chico, haciéndose la muy ofendida.

—Las palabras que narraban todo eran ahogadas, no escuché algunas de ellas, pero casi todo está intacto — inició la chica ojimiel — tal vez al final puedan comprender porque me molesta tanto…


	2. Prefacio: Paralelos y Meridianos

**Hola a todos los que estén leyendo esto. Les agradezco mucho por los reviews del cap pasado. Así que me di prisa. Voy a publicar cada semana los sábados en la noche. Si no publico el sábado lo haré el lunes. Espero que disfruten la historia tanto como yo disfruto al escribirla. Todavía no la acabo en el borrador pero no puedo hacerlos esperar más. De nuevo muchas gracias a Gabi por sus reviews que me levantan el ánimo. **

**Y sobre lo que puse en el prólogo, si habrá mucho sufrimiento en esta historia, me creeran cuando lean la historia de Pip. **

**Título: Paralelos y Meridianos**

**Capítulo: 2/27**

**Pareja: Todas**

**Canción: Without you de David Guetta y Usher**

**POV: Nadie**

**Dato curioso: La historia nació una mañana de Marzo mientras desayunaba, encendí la televisión y estaba el video de la canción que puse arriba, y la trama empezó a surgir en mi mente. **

**Aviso importante: **** Voy empezar a planear la siguiente historia que publicaré, así que la persona que escribió el primer review de este fic decidirá cual es. Así es, me refiero a ti jupter. En mi perfil están las historias que puedes elegir. Gracias por darme mi primer review ^^**

**South Park no es mío, es de Trey Parker y Matt Stone. **

* * *

**Husos Horarios**

**Por: Carolina García Flores**

"**L.E.D.A.Y.Y."**

**Prefacio: "Paralelos y meridianos"**

"_Nunca ganaré este juego sin ti"_

11 de Febrero del 2012

**3:07 AM ****—**** Alaska, Estados Unidos**

Clyde tomaba su mochila y se formaba en la fila para subir al autobús que lo llevaría a su nuevo trabajo en una ártica región. Denali, Alaska para ser exactos. Sería uno de los muchos guardabosques del parque nacional. Cerró los ojos tratando de conciliar el sueño, pero le fue imposible. Movió la cortina de la ventana y pudo ver la congelada carretera. Todo el bosque de coníferas se extendía a la distancia, lleno de una vida natural que él protegería de los cazadores. Ya se había despedido del día. En esa época del año todo es oscuridad en Alaska. Justo lo que buscaba. El cristal se llenó con un poco de vaho, dejando marcada la mano del castaño. La nieve comenzaba a caer luego de un rato de dejar en paz la tierra congelada, Clyde se pasaría el resto de la noche viendo caer los fríos copos de nieve. Hacía mucho que no dormía bien.

**7:07 AM ****— Nueva York, Estados Unidos**

Tweek se frotaba las manos debido al frío que sentía. No tenía ánimos de cantar en la inauguración de esa plaza comercial, pero Tony, su manager era muy estricto al cumplir con todos sus compromisos. Precisamente de las presentaciones en vivo era de donde ganaba más dinero. Odiaba el ambiente frío donde cantaría, pero a los fans parecía ni siquiera molestarles. Esperaban desde hacía horas. Tweek nunca buscó tener fans o ser admirado por todos, solo intentaba dejar a un lado ese oscuro pasado, esa niñez tan horrible. Tony tocó a su camarote. El momento había llegado. La ciudad de Nueva York ovacionaba a su más grande ídolo. El mejor cantante contemporáneo, disco de platino en todas sus producciones. Tweek Tweak dejaba de tartamudear solo al cantar, al salir al escenario y olvidarse absolutamente de todo, dejándose llevar por la música.

**1:07 PM — Sicilia, Italia**

Lo que más le agradaba de Sicilia eran los vinos, ese podía considerarse el único pasatiempo de Gregory Fields, un inglés no muy honesto. El Caporegime de La Ndrangheta, una de las más poderosas mafias italianas desde los años 90's. A su lado estaba Dug, su compañero en todas las misiones, además de su amante; cabello castaño y ojos color verde intenso. Eran una pareja hecha para robar. Los consentidos de su jefe, por eso cuando los citaron en el cuartel general no fue sorpresivo. Fields se sentía confiado, tal vez se trataba de una felicitación por el magnífico robo de la mercancía de La Camorra, pero no. Era algo muy diferente. Algo que le daría un giro de 180° grados a su vida con Dug y la poderosa familia. Algo de lo que no podría escapar y mucho menos rechazar. Don Scott tenía la última palabra.

**2:07 PM — El Cairo, Egipto**

De haber sito otra época ya se habría muerto de calor, Kyle conocía a la perfección el clima de Egipto, pero el sol golpeaba como plomo ese pequeño Jeep que los llevaría a la zona arqueológica más emblemática del país. El conocido Valle de los reyes. Tomó otro trago de su botella de agua y pensó en si dejar a su hermanito solo en la ciudad había sido buena idea. Ike era listo pero, Kyle sabía mejor que nadie que en El Cairo los problemas llegan a ti sin que los busques. A su lado iba Ricky, un joven de 28 años que dirigía la excavación de lo que creían era una nueva tumba de un desconocido faraón. Pero claro que era mérito para el judío estar en ese lugar. Los Broflovski habían sido la familia de arqueólogos más importante, claro por eso un joven de 18 años era aceptado en esa importante excavación.

**8:07 PM — Beijing, China**

No era necesario pero a Philip le gustaba usar esa bata de hospital psiquiátrico, porque aunque sabía que no estaba en uno realmente, esa habitación, ese departamento era su prisión. Lleno de cámaras tratándolo como un simple experimento y no como un humano, como algo que hay que abrir y averiguar cómo funciona. Hacía lo único que podía calmarlo un poco, morderse ligeramente uno de sus dedos hasta que éste sangrara. Le habían amenazado con ponerle un bozal de seguir así. Pero sus ansias de morir eran incontrolables. Y no tenía ni el más mínimo objeto filoso para lograrlo, a excepción de sus dientes. Sus uñas perfectamente recortadas, todos los muebles con bordes curveados, la vajilla bajo llave. Incluso los vidrios no eran vidrios, eran plástico irrompible. Miró por la ventana la vida nocturna de Beijing. Deseando arrojarse del edificio y morir finalmente.

**10:07 PM — Sidney, Australia**

La marea comenzaba a subir, los pies del pequeño Butters se empapaban con el agua, provocando que la arena se pegara a ellos. Una tortuga había salido del agua arrastrada por la corriente y casi moría. Leopold corrió salpicando sus ropas. Con todas sus fuerzas empujó al marino animal, pero no podía moverlo ni un centímetro. Buscó fuerza de donde no sabía que tenía y finalmente pudo regresar a la tortuga. Se sentó en la arena, secándose el sudor con su camisa. El logo de Green Peace lo definía. Amaba tanto esas playas, y podía decirse que era amigo de miles de peces. Pero esa noche esperaba a alguien especial. Entonces escuchó un ruido, una ballena salió a respirar a la superficie. Leopold sonrió y corrió hacia el mar. Sus amigos cetáceos habían llegado. Le saludaban expulsando aire desde el mar, salpicándolo.

"_Pero no puedo aceptar que seamos extraños"_

**3:10 AM — Alaska, Estados Unidos **

Token tomaba un pequeño descanso en su turno nocturno que siempre lo dejaba totalmente agotado. Por suerte ese sería su último día. Había sido transferido al primer turno, aunque eso no cambiaba mucho las cosas en esa época del año. Seguiría estando tan oscuro como si fuera de noche. Sus compañeros, los gemelos Denzel y Rebeca se sentaron a su lado. Pronto estarían todos en el turno matutino y escaparían de su tirano supervisor. Aunque había rumores de que aceptarían a un nuevo guardabosques muy pronto. El afroamericano le dio otro trago a su café, sabía que de ser ciertos los rumores el elegido para hacerle de niñera con el nuevo sería él. Y ya tenía suficientes problemas con los cazadores furtivos que cruzaban felices el parque nacional y nadaban en el lago Wonder. Denzel le sonrió de manera pícara, mientras Black solo ignoraba los delicados coqueteos que Thompson siempre le hacía.

**7:10 AM — Nueva York, Estados Unidos**

La ceremonia de graduación concluyó en el instante en que le dieron a Craig el papel, por eso abandonó el lugar sin asistir a la ceremonia oficial que estaba por empezar. Graduarse de secundaria si era algo importante, Tucker solo había salido de esa academia de guardaespaldas. Se alejó de su ahora ex escuela fumando tranquilamente un cigarrillo. Había muchos callejones en la ciudad de Nueva York y tuvo que pasar precisamente por ese. Un joven más o menos de su edad temblaba de miedo a merced de esos asaltantes. Apagó el cigarro, sin poder controlar el impulso de ayudarle. Golpeando a los criminales con maestría, pero dejando caer su diploma. Cuando trató de levantarlo el chico a quien defendió lo tomó. Fue entonces que supo quién era. Era un músico famoso, Paul, alguien que podría darle trabajo. Ese encuentro no había sido casual. Lo acercaba más a su meta.

**1:10 PM — Sicilia, Italia **

Él era un "hombre de honor" el Sttocapo de "La Cosa Nostra", pero un jefe tan temperamental era capaz de degradarlo como de ascenderlo todavía más. Christophe confiaba en su instinto y en el humo de su cigarro mil veces más que en Don Eric. Por eso casi podía sentir un cuchillo en su cuello al ser citado a su oficina. Su amigo Mack le detuvo antes de entrar al cuarto, advirtiéndole de las grandes habilidades del jefe para matar, Chris lo empujó y golpeó ligeramente. No era momento de bromas, su vida podía estar en riesgo. A pesar de ser el mejor mercenario de toda la familia, era francés y los italianos eran capaces de acabar con él. Le dio otra calada a su cigarrillo antes de entrar y sentarse en las caras sillas con piel importada del líder. Eric le miró demasiado sonriente, no era una sonrisa normal. Era una que indicaba la noticia más imposible de todo el universo, pero era real.

**2:10 PM — El Cairo, Egipto**

Stan se dejó caer en una de las sillas plegables que ahí había, descansando un poco. No habían parado desde el instante en que descubrieron el pequeño orificio que conducía a la tumba. Necesitaría muchas fuerzas, el chico nuevo se acercaba. Al parecer manejaría la excavación en el fresco de la noche, le pareció algo muy extraño. Y sin duda objetaría contra eso. Ricky podía besar el culo antes de permitir eso. Aunque prefería que se le confesara de una puta vez a Shelly, era la peor jefa de excavación del mundo, claro; excepto cuando Ricky estaba cerca. Si ese par se hacía pareja estaría en paz y no lo lastimarían más. Era verdad lo que ella decía, Stanley nunca lograría ser más grande, así que mejor atacaría al corazón de su hermanita. Extrañó a su perro, Sparky le podría divertir en esas eternas horas de espera. Pero los perros no eran admitidos.

**8:10 PM — Beijing, China**

Esas ya no eran horas para llamarle. Ni que fuera el maldito director del psiquiátrico, solo era un inexperto doctor, muy joven, pero lo era ¿Qué otra cosa esperarías del anticristo? Solo era un doctor psiquiatra para provocar sufrimiento a sus pacientes y finalmente su muerte. Por eso le pareció raro que le pidieran tomar el caso de un suicida en potencia. Por el tono de voz de la doctora Danna supo que deseaba deshacerse de una maldita vez del paciente. Al parecer era huérfano y nadie se preguntaría por él. Aceptó de inmediato, disfrutaría volver loco a ese miserable chico. Miró el archivo adjunto a la petición. La foto mostraba a un extranjero, seguramente inglés, bastante demacrado, con signos de no dormir desde hacía mucho tiempo. Tenía cortaduras en el cuello, sin duda estaba desesperado por morir ¿Para qué? Pensó Damien. De todas maneras iría al infierno.

**10:10 PM — Sidney, Australia**

Tal vez solo era el chico de las donas en ese lugar. Pero la simple idea de conseguir un trabajo en Australian Petroleum era demasiado atractivo. Con el simple sueldo de un operario podría comer todos los días. Bradley y su hermano Kevin le hacían compañía. El sueño de Kenny McCormick era dejar atrás esa pobreza costara lo que costara. Su hermana Karen era más difícil, hacía un año que no le hablaba, excepto para decirle "asesino ambiental". La muy rara se había unido a Green Peace. Bradley la tachaba de hippie moderna mientras Kevin lo golpeaba enojado. Kenny nunca tuvo nada que ver en eso, se alejaba cuando el tema era tocado. Si tenía que ensuciarse de petróleo y matar a la naturaleza para que sus hermanos estuvieran bien lo haría sin titubear. Aunque no podía negar que esos pájaros negros de petróleo le hacían sentirse la mierda más grande del mundo.

"_Todo lo que necesito es tú y yo"_

Los paralelos son unas líneas imaginarias que dividen la tierra de forma horizontal. El más importante es el paralelo 0 o ecuador que divide la tierra en norte y sur. También afecta en las estaciones. Cuando en el norte es invierno en el sur es verano. Los círculos polares son delimitados por dos paralelos en el norte y en el sur. Provocando que en el verano el sol no se pongo en seis meses, mientras que en invierno no sale en seis. Solo cuando viajas te das cuenta de lo importantes que estos son en la tierra y en las estaciones. Cuando vas del norte al sur o viceversa.

Los meridianos son líneas verticales que dividen la tierra. El más importante es el meridiano de Greenwich que se llama también "meridiano 0" divide la tierra en oeste y este. Este meridiano se llama así por pasar por la ciudad de Greenwich en Inglaterra. Cuando un avión cruza la línea internacional que divide el este del oeste gana o pierde un día dependiendo de al lugar que cruce. Si es de oeste a este perderá uno. Por eso hay tantos problemas al moverse a otro extremo del mundo, te cambia por completo el horario.

Los husos horarios son un sistema que se encarga de regular lo diferentes horarios de planeta. Los 360° grados de la tierra se dividen en 24 franjas de 15° grados. Cada una de ellas representa una hora. Todas las regiones comprendidas dentro de la franja de un huso horario comprarte una hora, aunque algunos husos horarios no son rectos si no que adoptan las divisiones políticas de un país. Como hora de referencia mundial se ha establecido al meridiano de Greenwich. Conocido también como tiempo universal coordenado o UTC. Así que puede ser de día donde tú estás, pero de noche en otro lado del globo.

Es difícil moverse en un bosque en la oscuridad pero eso lo hacen todos los días los guardabosques de Denali. Pero uno de ellos guarda un secreto muy oscuro. Uno que explica su facilidad para moverse en esos lugares. Y claro que sus compañeros trataran de saberlo.

En esta época es muy difícil conseguir un buen guardaespaldas y siendo el cantante más cotizado del mundo esto se vuelve más difícil. Pero ese guardaespaldas es diferente, es conocido. Es la causa de todos tus males, cuando debería evitártelos.

La mafia siciliana siempre se ha regido por un código de honor, uno que en tiempos actuales se rompe cada vez más. Y el corazón empieza a figurar en cada uno de sus tratos. Ambos intentaban estar lejos el uno del otro. Pero no contaban con esa increíble fusión, para conseguir más clientes y territorio.

Desde el inicio de siglo ha habido un misterio en Egipto, uno que surgió por el descubrimiento de una tumba. Y el único capaz de romperla es alguien que ya está maldito ¿Logrará hacerlo antes de que todos sus compañeros de excavación estén muertos? ¿O la maldición del faraón se llevará otras inocentes e ingenuas víctimas?

¿Está bien acabar con tu vida si lo deseas? ¿Es homicidio ayudarle a alguien o es negligencia negarle su derecho a morir? La psicología a veces se topa con casos demasiado complicados y ese chico rubio era uno de ellos, fascinante y encantador a la vez. Si es que no se tiraba antes de la ventana del quinceavo piso.

El planeta está muriendo, el dinero desapareciendo, la gente está desesperada y es capaz de cualquier cosa. Incluso ser un espía o matar a toda la vida marina. Así como capaz de volar plataformas petrolíferas con tal de mantener a salvo a esas maravillosas criaturas llamadas ballenas y delfines.


	3. El lugar donde el sol nunca aparece

**Hola a todos, estoy muy contenta por todos los reviews que me han dado y de verdad me hace sentir culpable por casi no haber escrito. Maldita escuela y sus trabajos y exámenes. Pero ya me voy a poner a corriente. Pero ya no las aburriré con mi vida, vayamos al cap.**

**Título: El lugar donde el sol nunca aparece**

**Capítulo: 3/27**

**Pareja: Clyen **

**Canción: Marry de night de Lady Gaga**

**POV: Clyde**

**Dato curioso: El nombre de Dolly está basado en el personaje del libro "Lolita". Uno de los apodos de Dolores es Dolly. Y como las siglas de la historia (H.H.) hacen referencia al protagonista de este libro decidí usar ese nombre.**

**South Park no es mío, es de Trey Parker y Matt Stone. **

* * *

**Capítulo 1: "El lugar donde el sol nunca aparece"**

"_Me voy a casar con la noche"_

12 de Febrero del 2012 

**11:03 AM — Denali, Alaska, EUA (-9 UTC) **

Clyde Donovan había vivido muchos inviernos, pero ninguno le llegaba los talones a ese. Un frío que se te cuela a través de capas y capas de ropa y piel. Te penetra hasta los huesos y se niega a irse. Súmale una eterna oscuridad y sólo luces artificiales muy débiles en esa estación de autobuses. Se suponía que ahí se encontraría con uno de sus nuevos compañeros de trabajo. Fue el único chico que se bajó en esa estación y la única persona que le esperaba era un sujeto de piel muy morena y unos ojos negros acostumbrados bastante a la oscuridad invernal. Se levantó de su asiento y a pesar de que era más que obvio al ser las dos almas vivientes ahí, preguntó.

— ¿Clyde? — su voz era melodiosa y firme, su postura perfecta y se notaba el ejercicio que hacía cuidando los bosques del parque

—Sí — Respondió lo más alegre que pudo, pero el frío hizo que su voz sonara débil y cansada — supongo que debes ser Token Black

—Así es novato — confirmó el afroamericano — sígueme, es un largo camino hasta la cabaña ¿Esa mochila es todo tu equipaje?

Clyde asintió al tiempo que tocaba los tirantes de una mochila amarilla chillante, casi podía brillar en la oscuridad. Al salir de la estación subieron a un Jeep. Token no mentía con lo del viaje, tardaron un buen rato en siquiera entrar al parque nacional. Los animales hacían notar su presencia con ruidos que podían provocarle escalofríos a cualquiera. La luz de la luna se colaba ligeramente por las hojas de los árboles pero no lo suficiente como para acabar con la penumbra. Finalmente llegaron y una serie de iluminadas cabañas. Como una aldea perdida en el bosque. La central de guardabosques, así la denominaban popularmente.

—Llegas en mala época — comentó Token al aparcar el auto — lo único bueno es que sabremos de inmediato si tienes madera para este trabajo

—Ya no le temo a la noche — respondió Clyde bajándose del Jeep

Entraron a una pequeña cabaña, la chimenea estaba encendida y dos figuras descansaban a cada lado de ella. Cuando voltearon Clyde se sorprendió por su parecido, sin duda eran gemelos. Una chica de cabello muy negro y una sonrisa demasiado alegre para ser real. El chico era su versión masculina. Se levantaron y saludaron alegres a Token, ignorando momentáneamente al nuevo. Donovan bajó la mirada, abrazando su mochila, tratando de controlar unas pequeñas lágrimas que se formaron de improviso en sus ojos, culpó al humo de la chimenea.

—Rebeca, Denzel, él es Clyde Donovan, nuestro nuevo compañero

—Un placer — comentó el chico dándole la mano al castaño

—Clyde — suspiró Rebeca con los ojos brillantes y un sonrojo muy repentino. Se acercó dudosa y finalmente le dedicó una coqueta sonrisa

— ¿Qué te trae a Denali? — Inquirió Denzel tratando de formar un lazo de amistad entre los cuatro — no es común que alguien desee vivir en Alaska

—No encontraba empleo en Seattle — inició escuetamente — yo nací allí así que estoy acostumbrado al frío. Y por decirlo de algún modo, este era un trabajo seguro. No habría mucha competencia por el puesto

Rebeca entrecerró los ojos, disfrutando cada palabra del chico. Dejando más que en claro su gusto por Donovan. Token lo notó y rodó los ojos. Conociéndola no tardaría en volverse una acosadora igual que su hermano. Denzel notó algo extraño en la explicación del novato, pero lo dejó a un lado. Token interrumpió la siguiente pregunta que Thompson intentó formular, alegando que Clyde debía conocer La Central. Lo acercó a una ventana y limpiando el vidrio le señaló dos cabañas, el comedor, la de comunicaciones. Del otro lado estaban tres cabañas. Algunos guardabosques tenían que vivir en ellas ¿Algunos? De hecho solo Token ocupaba una y claro, ahora Clyde también. No todos eran tan afortunados como los Thompson y tener un auto propio y una gran casa en Denali. Además de tener la paciencia de trasladarse todos los días. El lugar donde estaban era la llamada cabaña "de recreación" una construcción de cinco por cinco metros con una miserable chimenea y unos sillones demasiado viejos. Clyde se quedó viendo un tiempo el campo helado. Ligeros copos de nieve volvían a turbar el ambiente.

—Te llevaré a tu cabaña para que te instales. Pero a la una debes ir al comedor, a las dos daremos una ronda por el lago Wonder

Clyde asintió volviendo a colocarse su mochila. Token comenzó a sentir curiosidad acerca del contenido de esa bolsa. Atravesaron el campo rápidamente, hundiéndose debido a la capa de nieve que había caído con inmensa velocidad. Una vez que salieron la chica Thompson soltó un largo suspiro, riendo y sonrojándose.

—Lo acabas de conocer — le reclamó su hermano mayor por tan solo unos minutos — no creo que debas enamorarte tan rápido

—Cállate marica — bramó la chica — yo nunca te he reclamado

Denzel guardó silencio. Era cierto, a Rebeca nunca le había molestado el hecho de que su hermano estuviera enamorado de Black. La cabaña solo tenía un escritorio, un buró y una pequeña cama. Pero eso no le molestó para nada a Donovan. Incluso sentía sueño a pesar de ser medio día. Token le miró unos instantes, mientras el castaño dejaba su mochila, esperaba verle desempacar algo, pero no. Se quedó ahí parado, viendo por la ventana trasera de la construcción. Token finalmente suspiró y continuó con sus ya muy monótonas y mecánicas instrucciones.

—Tu uniforme está en el armario, junto con una chaqueta nueva

Clyde le dio débilmente las gracias antes de escuchar la puerta cerrarse y quedarse completamente solo en esa habitación.

Token movía de un lado a otro la comida en su plato. Tenía hambre pero una sensación de asco prevalecía en su estómago. Cuando vio los preocupados ojos de Denzel clavarse sobre él se apresuró a comer, no deseaba darle pie para pláticas llenas de guiños y caricias indirectas. Los gemelos acababan de sentarse cuando la puerta del comedor se abrió, Clyde entró limpiándose los copos de nieve. El uniforme que le proporcionaron le sentaba a la perfección y sus mejillas estaban rojas debido al calor que le proporcionaba la abrigadora chaqueta. Se acercó a la barra donde el cocinero le pasó una charola con un plato de estofado. En cuanto las miradas de él y el chef se cruzaron una duda surgió entre ambos.

—Mucho gusto — se presentó el castaño — soy Clyde Donovan

—Soy Justin — dijo el chico viéndole como si tratara de reconocerlo, seguro de que no era la primera vez que se veían — te esperábamos

El castaño solo pudo sonreírle antes de sentarse en la mesa con los demás guardabosques. Hasta que decidió iniciar una conversación.

—Denali ¿Es un lugar tranquilo? Quiero decir ¿No hay mucho crimen?

Denzel y Rebeca se miraron intrigados unos segundos. No era una pregunta muy normal si se trataba de un chico de una ciudad tan grande, que seguramente estaba plagada de crimen. Obviamente Denali sería mil veces más tranquila que Seattle. Decidieron dejar la pregunta como un desesperado intento de socializar. Respondieron con una sonrisa.

—Pues, hay robos, pero nada grave como un asesinato — respondió primero Rebeca, secundada por su hermano de inmediato

Token terminó de comer y vio a Denzel unos segundos, luego el todavía lleno plato de Donovan. Bufó molesto antes de decir.

—Denzel, ayúdame a preparar el auto y las mochilas

El pelinegro se emocionó. Adoraba estar a solas con Token.

"_El amor es una nueva mezcla de demonios negros"_

Token salió del comedor, diciéndole a Rebeca y Clyde que acabaran de comer lo más pronto que pudieran y los alcanzaran afuera. Denzel salió detrás de él con los ojos brillantes y emocionados. La chica soltó un suspiro, dándose cuenta de que estaba sola con Donovan. Se levantó de su asiento para posicionarse al lado del castaño, rosando su brazo por "accidente" la coquetería corría por sus venas, su madre había sido señorita Alaska cuando joven y no dudaba de su belleza. Clyde se estremeció ligeramente ante lo que creyó fue su imaginación. Rebeca le dio otro sorbo a su estofado, esperando que el castaño volteara a verle y así fue. Capturando su mirada en el preciso instante, provocando que el chico se sonrojara, pensando que Rebeca se enojaría demasiado.

—Pensé que al venir de tan lejos traerías más equipaje que solo esa mochila ¿Sobrevivirás solo con eso? — inquirió la chica pícaramente

—Tengo todo lo que necesito ahí — respondió Clyde tratando de salirse de la conversación. Hablaría de todo menos de eso, bueno, casi todo

— ¿No te has sentido solo Clyde? ¿No extrañas la compañía femenina?

Por suerte Donovan ya había terminado su plato, se puso de pie y dejó la bandeja de nuevo en la barra, siendo esta recogida por Justin que el dedicó una última mirada curiosa. Rebeca se levantó al tiempo que el castaño pasaba a su lado, rosando ahora su hombro. Justin alzó una ceja, haciendo que la chica le giñara un ojo y le mandara un beso. Así se llevaba con ella, no había nada de amor detrás de esos actos cariñosos, pero era más que obvio el interés de la chica por el guardabosque novato. No era para menos, joven, interesante, misterioso, serio y responsable. Todo un partido para cualquier mujer. Solo que había un pequeñísimo detalle que impediría todo.

—Se enamorará de Token — susurró Justin comenzando a lavar el plato del nuevo — solo que aún no se han dado cuenta

El frío viento no tuvo ningún efecto en la curtida piel de Token, en cambio Denzel tiritó un poco y se cubrió el rostro con la bufanda en lo que se acostumbraba. Fueron a un pequeño cuarto al lado del comedor, ese era el almacén, cargaron comida, lámparas y desde luego, sus armas. Los cazadores habían estado rondando y no podían permitirse ninguna pérdida.

—Ese chico te agradó — comentó Denzel sacando las lámparas del almacén

— ¿Qué quieres decir? — Inquirió un poco molesto Token, ese chico le daba una tremenda responsabilidad y una mala espina — ¿En qué sentido?

—Pensé que no eras de esos Token — bromeó Denzel tomando por "accidente" su mano mientras acomodaban las cosas en la parte trasera del Jeep

— ¡No lo soy! — gritó Token con las mejillas rojas sin distinguir si era del enojo o de la vergüenza. Tanto por la mirada de Denzel como por el recuerdo del chico Donovan. Tan tranquilo y misterioso a la vez, no negaba que era muy atractivo. Pero él debía concentrarse en su trabajo, no en Clyde

Subió al Jeep muy molesto, azotando la puerta detrás de él. Denzel soltó un suspiro y subió al asiento trasero del auto. Token apoyó su cabeza en el volante ¿Por qué no podía apartar de su cabeza el recuerdo del novato bajando del autobús, asustado, confundido y solo con esa pequeña mochila? Seguramente no tenía ni un cambio de ropa. Piensa Token ¿Cómo es que alguien atravesaría Canadá para llegar a Alaska solo con una pequeña mochila? La puerta del comedor se abrió y el causante de tanta confusión se estremeció ante el aire frío, colocándose la gorra de su chaqueta, cerrándola casi por completo. Token no pudo evitar sonreír ante esa imagen, hasta que lo tuvo al lado. Esos ojos castaños se encontraron con los de Token, provocando una chispa que fue inadvertida por los gemelos que peleaban por una tontería en el asiento trasero. Ese pequeño instante en lo que arrancaron fue más largo para ellos que para cualquier otra persona en la tierra. Hasta que la chillante voz de Rebeca los hizo regresar a la realidad y Token arrancó el Jeep para iniciar la ronda.

**Clyde POV**

Cuando nos adentramos al profundo bosque no podía ni ver mi mano en la oscuridad, entonces varias luces se encendieron desde la parte de arriba del Jeep, dándonos una vista privilegiada. Una que solo poseen los animales nocturnos. Vi conejos con largas orejas y de pelaje blanco, ciervos con inmensas astas, cervatillos con sus madres. El rugido de un oso a lo lejos. Token aminoró la marcha y me señaló un bulto de tierra a mi lado. De inmediato supe que se trataba de una madriguera.

—El rugido que escuchaste era de su madre — comentó Token, pero mi cara de duda le hizo explicarme más — algunos animales despiertan antes de su hibernación, como las marmotas y al parecer este año la primavera se adelantará un poco. La osa debe de buscar un poco de alimento para sus oseznos o para ella misma. Aunque Dolly siempre ha ido extraña. La encontramos de osezno hace unos años y siempre se negaba a hibernar

— ¿Le pusieron nombre? — inquirí un poco sorprendido. Token hablaba de ese animal con un cariño propio de un humano hacia otro humano

—Token le puso nombre — comentó Rebeca — no quería dejarla ir cuando creció

—Es de las pocas criaturas a las que Token les demuestra afecto — continuó Denzel

Token soltó un bufido. Había algo que ambos compartíamos, para ser un guardabosques hay que quedarse completamente solos, dejar todo lazo de afecto fuera del bosque. Le miré fijamente, una mirada decidida y centrada en el camino, una expresión de desdén hacia la vida o hacia su trabajo. Finalmente llegamos a un claro bastante amplio donde aparcamos. Los gemelos casi saltaron de sus asientos y Token me lanzó una mirada antes de que ambos bajáramos del Jeep. Denzel había ido a la parte trasera y sacaba dos lámparas muy potentes, le lanzó una a Token y su hermana le arrebató la otra.

—Clyde, tu vendrás conmigo — me dijo Token — será tu primera ronda por el bosque

—Suerte novato — dijo Denzel caminando hacia el oeste

Rebeca me guiñó el ojo y me mandó un beso antes de seguir a su hermano en esa dirección. No pude evitar estremecerme. Esa chica comenzaba a ser muy irritante. Al voltear a ver a Token noté el rastro de una risa.

—No es divertido — comenté haciéndome el enojado — comienza a asustarme

Empezamos a caminar por el bosque, me era difícil ver con una luz tan tenue y casi me tropiezo en una ocasión, de no ser por Token, que me sostuvo en el último segundo. Nuestras miradas se encontraron de nueva cuenta. Ese color negro era diferente al de la oscuridad que nos envolvía. Era más brillante, más acogedor. Como si se tratara de un destello de casa. Me aparté de inmediato, con las mejillas encendidas ¿Por qué me sonrojaba de esta manera? Cielos, hasta parecía una chica enamorada. Miré de nuevo a Token y supe que la mitad de esa comparación era verdad. Y hasta que no me crecieran un par de pechos, significaba que yo estoy… no.

— ¿Tú por qué estás trabajando aquí? — pregunté tratando de dejar de pensar en esas cosas. No me hacía mucho bien pensar demasiado

—Nací en la ciudad de Kenai — dijo Token y por su tono supe que yo era la primera persona a quien le contaba su vida — mi familia era la más adinerada del lugar, pero a mí nunca me interesaron sus negocios. Me perdía casi todo el día en el bosque cercano. Entonces un día me dijeron que se buscaban un nuevo guardabosque en Denali, yo tenía quince años y casi creo que me arrastraron al taxi. Pero está bien, en el fondo yo sabía que llevaban años pensando en cómo deshacerse de mí para buscar un verdadero heredero. Tal vez hasta tenga un hermano, no he hablado con ellos desde ese día. Cuando lo intento entra el buzón de voz

Quedé mudo ante semejante historia. Me detuve en seco y Token volteó a verme. No pude evitar soltar una lágrima que limpié rápidamente con mi guante. Sentí su mano en mi hombro y le miré de nuevo a los ojos, comenzando a temblar ligeramente, sintiendo unas mariposas revolotear sin piedad alguna en mi estómago, seguro era el estofado que acababa de comer. ¿Entonces por qué me sonrojaba de nuevo?

—Ven, ya casi llegamos a nuestro destino — me dijo con voz dulce, como tratando de restarle importancia a su confesión. Yo solo pude obedecerle.

**Fin Clyde POV**

—La próxima vez yo iré con Token — dijo Denzel avanzando con mucha dificultad por el bosque. Rebeca en cambio iba caminando casi con los ojos cerrados, atrapada por ese encanto del primer amor — ¿Me oyes?

—Primero convence a Token hermano, qué daría yo por ser la niñera de Clyde

—Me parece que a Token le gusta el novato — compartió Denzel su preocupación

Rebeca frenó en seco y se paró delante de su hermano gemelo, tenía el ceño fruncido, las manos en la cintura y una gran rabia en sus pupilas.

—Primero me muero yo antes de dejárselo — masculló empujando a Denzel

El chico trastrabilló un poco y se cayó, aterrizando en una roca llena de húmedo musgo. Apretó los puños y contuvo las ganas de lanzarle un golpe a su hermana. Él traía la luz pero eso no detuvo a Rebeca. Casi parecía un gato, con esos ojos que ven en la oscuridad y protegen lo que ya marcaron como suyo. Denzel no se consideraba a él mismo un gato. Era más su antítesis, un leal perro que es capaz de morder la mano que sea con tal de defender a su amo. O a quien desea que sea su amo. Alumbraban a varios animales y buscaban huellas de otras personas que podrían adentrarse, algo andaba mal y Rebeca no necesitaba ver las huellas de una bota para notarlo en el ambiente. Pero cuando Denzel dio con los restos de una fogata e innumerables huellas supieron el peligro que corrían. El chico se llevó una mano a la cintura, buscando su radio. Recordando entonces que lo había dejado en la parte trasera del Jeep. Tomó a su hermana de la muñeca y comenzaron a correr, si estaban en lo correcto Token y Clyde no tardarían en darse cuenta de la presencia de un numeroso y peligroso grupo de cazadores furtivos.

**Clyde POV**

—Aquí es — Exclamó Token dejando la lámpara en un suelo lleno de pequeñas piedras

Miré a los lados pero a pesar de que mis ojos se habían acostumbrado a la poca luz, no tenía ni idea de lo que había a mi alrededor. Token lo notó, tomó mi muñeca y me hizo agacharme, mi mano sintió entonces un objeto muy frío, lo toqué varias veces hasta comprenderlo. Era hielo, era el lago Wonder. Me alcé de golpe y me tallé los ojos, ajustando mi visión. Sabía que tantos años así le daban a Token una magnifica vista, pero yo necesité tomar la lámpara y acercarme a la orilla antes de hacer una exclamación de sorpresa y pasar de nuevo la palma por la superficie congelada. Escuché la risa de Token y vi su rostro ligeramente iluminado. Me sonrojé un poco y me senté en las piedras que estaban casi tan frías como el hielo. Nunca había visto una tarde tan oscura. Sonreí un poco, ese era mi hogar, la eterna oscuridad de Alaska. La noche de la que nunca debí haber salido.

—Estás muy callado — comentó mi acompañante sentándose a mi lado

— ¿Cómo sabes que no soy así siempre? — pregunté sin saber si sentirme ofendido o no

—Lo siento, los últimos novatos fueron los gemelos y no se callaban ni un segundo

Hacía mucho que no reía, pero ese comentario sacó de mis labios una alegría que pensé no volvería a vivir. Me cubrí la boca muy avergonzado de mi risa y cuando quise regresar la mano al suelo me topé con la de Token. La risa desapareció y fue sustituida por un sonrojo inmenso. Pedí a Dios que Black no lo notara. Pero entonces sentí presión en mi mano. Volteé a verle un poco sorprendido. Creí ver un sonrojo, pero lo descarté de inmediato. Vi como la boca de Token se abría intentando decirme algo, pero ninguna palabra salió, solo apretó más mi mano. Entrecerré los ojos ¿Cómo me podía sentir así al lado de alguien que conocí hacía apenas tres horas?

"_Voy a ir a la barra pero no voy a llorar más"_

Entonces un rugido de un oso y el tronar de un arma de fuego rompieron la quietud de la tarde. Token se paró de golpe y pude ver a la perfección como el miedo se apoderaba de sus ojos. Dolly. Fue lo único que alcancé a pensar antes de que Black me tomara de mi muñeca y me hiciera seguirle en una desesperada carrera hacia el lugar del disparo. Entonces yo también sentí miedo, mi primer día de guardabosque y me enfrentaría a una banda de cazadores furtivos. Nos detuvimos detrás de una roca y Token apagó la lámpara, sacando unos binoculares. Noté unas sombras forcejear y cuando estaba a punto de preguntar, el aparato se posó en mi visión. Pude ver perfectamente entonces. Eran casi diez, una osa rugía y lanzaba zarpazos a sus atacantes ¿Por qué no la han matado? Sus oseznos.

—Quieren que los lleve a donde están sus crías — comentó Token en voz baja — pero Dolly no es tan tonta. No se moverá de ahí, si no actuamos van a…

Su voz se quebró, de verdad quería a esa osa. Dejé los binoculares a un lado y llevé mi mano a mi cintura, al principio me asusté al ver un arma de fuego, pero ahora debía ser valiente. Hay cosas que dan más miedo. Toqué el hombro de Token y le dije que estaba bajo sus órdenes. Me miró agradecido y se llevó la mano a la cintura también, creí que haría lo mismo que yo, pero sacó un radio portátil. Solo había visto unos de juguete cuando era niño, pero en el parque nacional de Denali eran tan indispensables como un mapa o una botella con agua.

—Denzel — dijo en susurro — Denzel ¿Me copias Thompson?

**Fin Clyde POV**

Los gemelos tropezaron en el último tramo, entonces se escuchó la voz distorsionada de Token a través del radiotransmisor. Cuando Denzel quiso levantarse su pierna le dolió en extremo, seguramente se había lastimado. Rebeca se quedó un rato ahí en el suelo, no era tan resistente como un hombre. El chico abrió la parte trasera del Jeep de inmediato.

—Te copio Token — casi gimió de dolor el gemelo — ¿Dónde estás?

—Escúchame Denzel, estoy a cincuenta metros del centro del lago, hay un grupo de cazadores atacando a Dolly, cambio

Rebeca se puso finalmente de pie y encendió el Jeep. Denzel saltó a la parte de atrás, cerrando muy a penas antes de que su hermana pisara el acelerador y luego encendiera las poderosas luces.

—Vamos para allá, cambio — declaró Thompson con determinación

Token dejó a un lado el radio y vio las plateadas figuras que rodeaban a su amada osa. Otro disparo, Token casi sale corriendo a su rescate, de no ser por la mano de Clyde que lo detuvo justo a tiempo. Ellos eran mayoría, no podían arriesgarse estando solo ellos dos. Black le tenía especial afecto a ese animal por un motivo que algunos considerarían demasiado extraño o ridículo para tomarse en cuenta. Pero por algo las almas se encuentran en el mundo. Token fue capaz de encontrar a una osezno rechazada por su madre. Así como él fue rechazado por sus progenitores.

—Somos iguales — susurró Black — ella me protegió durante mucho tiempo en el verano pasado. Casi me muero por culpa de un venado. Ella me salvó — luego volvió a ver las figuras — le regresaré el favor

—No se moverá — gritó uno de los cazadores — matémosla de una vez

Uno de ellos dio un paso adelante, con la escopeta entre sus manos. La más moderna y letal de todo el país. Apuntó directamente al corazón del animal. Dolly no se movió, sabía que sus oseznos tenían oportunidad de sobrevivir, que Token los cuidaría. Se escuchó un balazo, pero no venía de la escopeta. Un guardabosque salía detrás de una roca con su arma todavía con humo, el disparo fue certero, dando casi en las manos del cazador; haciendo que soltara el arma. Clyde no tuvo tiempo de detenerlo, aunque se alegró de no haberlo hecho, de lo contrario hubiera sido muy tarde para Dolly. Pero ahora era Token quien corría peligro. Todos los cazadores le apuntaron de forma automática aunque ninguno disparó, no deseaban tener el cargo de asesino además de cazador ilegal.

—Déjenla en paz — ordenó Black a pesar de ser minoría

— ¿O si no qué? — bramó el cazador a quien Token le quitó su arma

Se escuchó el ruido de las llantas al frenar. Una luz cegadora los reveló por primera vez. Otros dos guardabosques iban en ese Jeep. Sacaron sus armas rápidamente y también les apuntaron. Denzel tomó el megáfono que también guardaban ahí e intentó negociar con ellos.

—Quietos o disparamos, no tienen escapatoria — sonó por el altavoz

Clyde no le quitaba la vista de encima al líder de los cazadores. Vio como sacaba otra arma de su brazo derecho y se volteaba en dirección a Dolly. No tuvo tiempo de pensar dos veces, sus músculos le hicieron hacer algo que había jurado nunca haría. Disparó su arma y asestó en el brazo izquierdo del sujeto quien soltó un grito de dolor. Denzel y Rebeca dispararon al piso. Varios cazadores soltaron las armas y subieron a su vehículo, perdiéndose en la noche y abandonando a su jefe herido. Token volteó a ver a Clyde, quien soltaba el arma muy asustado. El hombre soltó otro grito y Donovan rompió en llanto. Entonces sintió un abrazo, Black lo abrazaba con fuerza, susurrándole palabras de agradecimiento. Rebeca y Denzel arrestaron al sujeto. Lo llevarían a Denali de inmediato, tanto para que le atendieran el brazo como para meterlo a las celdas de una vez. Más pruebas no podrían tener y no era un delito del que pudiera salir pagando una suma alta de dinero.

—Todo está bien Clyde — susurraba todavía Token al novato

—Casi lo mato — repetía Donovan una y otra vez — casi lo mato

Dolly rugió de nuevo. Ambos voltearon a verle, la osa inclinó la cabeza antes de regresar y perderse corriendo en el espeso bosque de coníferas. Token derramó unas lágrimas. La vio demasiado cerca. Le ayudó al novato a ponerse de pie y los dos regresaron al campamento caminando. Fue un camino largo pero le permitió a Clyde tranquilizarse lo suficiente.

—Fuiste un héroe — le dijo Token una vez que lo dejó en su cabaña

—Estoy orgulloso de ustedes — decía el jefe de guardabosques por el radio de la cabaña de recreación — han demostrado lo que es ser un guardabosques del Parque Nacional. Aunque se les escaparon la mayoría han capturado el más importante, Danny "El sangre fría" Manson. Ha liderado los más poderosos grupos y ha provocado la extinción de dos especies

—Todo fue gracias a Clyde — aduló Rebeca dándole un abrazo

Donovan trató de quitársela, pero no se separaron hasta que la chica decidió terminar el contacto. El jefe les dio otra felicitación y finalmente se despidió, diciendo que los visitaría un día de estos. Llevaba diciendo eso desde que Token entró de guardabosque. Denzel no dejaba de ver a su afroamericano compañero con ojos bastante enojados. Esos abracitos con Clyde en el bosque no le agradaban para nada, de hecho, le hervían la sangre. Token encontró su mirada y le respondió con una mueca. A pesar de dejar en claro muchas veces que él no era de esos Thompson no se rendiría hasta que fuera totalmente suyo. Con Clyde o sin él. Rebeca se sentó al lado del fuego soltando un largo suspiro, sobándose los pies. Su hermano ya había sido atendido, una rama le cortó un pedazo de pierna pero con unos puntos estaría bien. Así que Rebeca manejaría el Jeep de ahora en adelante y a ella no le agradaba para nada la idea.

—Está anocheciendo — bromeó Denzel — demos irnos a casa hermanita

La chica le dedicó una mirada muy enojada pero de igual manera se puso de pie. Sonriéndole por última vez a Clyde antes de salir y encender el auto. Denzel se despidió de Token y acompañó a su hermana. Pronto el ruido del motor se alejó hasta desaparecer. Clyde hizo a un lado su rostro alegre y un triste mohín ocupó su lugar. Le dio una triste mirada al fuego y finamente se sentó a ver como las brazas saltaban de la hoguera. Token se sentó a su lado y por un rato estuvieron así, viendo arder el fuego. Mientras la nieve continuaba cayendo ahí afuera. Clyde comenzó a cabecear al poco rato. Bostezando una y otra vez, pero negándose a abandonar la cabaña.

— ¿El trabajo era lo que esperabas? — inquirió Token para que el castaño no se durmiera

—Para nada — bostezó Donovan — solo acerté en el hecho de que todo estaría en completa oscuridad. Lo demás lo imaginé, pero no le di el peso real

Token soltó un largo suspiro, se le quedó viendo al adormecido chico, sus ojos casi estaban cerrados y su cabeza descansaba en la palma de su mano. Los bostezos se hacían incontrolables. Entonces cerró por completo esos orbes castaños, durmiendo unos minutos antes de que Token lo sacudiera. Alzó la cabeza y se topó con el rostro de Black a escasos centímetros del suyo. Su rostro se volvió rojo brillante, casi podía sentir el aliento ajeno golpear su boca y nariz. Su mirada estaba fija en los negros ojos del afroamericano. Había algo en ellos que le tranquilizaba en extremo. Sin darse cuenta tomó la mano de Black y entrelazó sus dedos, desconcertando un poco al veterano guardabosque. Sus narices se tocaron ligeramente.

—Clyde — Suspiró Token perdido en el chico, en su aroma, su mirada, su cabello caoba, sus ligeros espasmos de miedo y vergüenza

Justin salía de su cabaña frotándose las manos, había olvidado por completo que debía hablar con Token. Las provisiones se acababan y seguramente los Thompson podían conseguir más en menos tiempo que al pedírselas al jefe. Pero nunca se jacto de llevarse bien con los gemelos, ese era trabajo del chico negro. Abrió la puerta de la cabaña de recreación sin imaginarse la clase de escena que podría estar ocurriendo ahí dentro. A pesar de predecirlo y en cierto modo esperarlo no pudo evitar que su boca se abriera totalmente y su rostro se encendiera. Desvió la mirada de inmediato, Token se apartó de un salto, esquivando la mirada de Clyde. Cuando el castaño se dio cuenta de la presencia del chef también se alejó ¿Qué carajo creían que estaban haciendo? Eran compañeros. Nada más.

—Quisiera hablar contigo Token — comenzó Justin tartamudeando

En cuanto Clyde cerró la puerta de su cabaña el rojo volvió a su rostro. Se cubrió la cara con las manos y negó una y otra vez con la cabeza. Eso no había pasado, todo se lo había imaginado con su retorcida y cansada mente. Su mente. No siempre fue así, había una época en la que todo era color rosa.

—Hablaré con ellos, pasado mañana tendrás los alimentos — cerró Token la conversación con Justin. Sin verle todavía directamente a los ojos

Justin asintió con la cabeza, dispuesto a irse. Se detuvo en la puerta, indeciso sobre si hablar o no. Pero antes de decidirlo las palabras ya salían de su boca como un pájaro que escapa de su jaula a la libertad.

—Me alegra que aprecies a alguien más que a Dolly. Clyde también te quiere mucho— dijo y luego salió rápidamente de ahí, avergonzado

Token volvió a sonrojarse, aventando la mesa con ira. Él no podía ser de esos. Aunque Justin no lo dijera así de seco sabía que con "aprecio" se refería a algo más que una cercana amistad con el chico de Seattle.

Entonces un grito interrumpió la quietud de la noche. La adrenalina corrió por su cuerpo y en un instante ya se encontraba en la puerta de la cabaña de Clyde. La abrió sin tocar. El castaño se removía nervioso y asustado en la cama. Gritó una vez más y fue cuando Token lo despertó. El miedo se había apoderado de los ojos castaños del chico.

—Fue… — jadeó Clyde todavía temblando — fue sólo un sueño…

Abrazó a Token por inercia, necesitaba a alguien cerca. Por más que dijera que no le temía al espectro nocturno, las pesadillas le mostraban la verdad de su corazón. Miró su mochila de reojo, brillaba en la oscuridad. Sintió las lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos y hundió la cabeza en el pecho de su nuevo amigo. Token se quedó ahí hasta que Clyde estuvo lo suficientemente controlado para volver a dormir. El afroamericano estaba por salir cuando Clyde lo detuvo, le dijo unas palabras que no debía decir si acababa de conocerlo en la mañana.

—Te quiero mucho Token — agradeció Donovan al guardabosque

**8:20 PM — Denali, Alaska, EUA (-9 UTC)**


	4. El carnaval más grande

**Hola al mundo! Muchas gracias por seguir leyendome. He sufrido mucho para teclear este capítulo y no estoy segura si pueda publicar el próximo sábado. Vuelve a ser semana de exámenes y casi no tengo acceso a la computadora. **

**Tengo que decir que la canción que aparece en el capítulo, la que escribió Tweek, yo la inventé y la verdad, la considero muy mala. Pero espero que les guste, di lo mejor de mí. Además lo importante de ésta es la letra y no tanto la melodía. Si supiera cantar o tocar algun instrumento que no sea la flauta les hubiera mostrado como suena la canción. Pero creo que mi talento musical es nulo.**

**¡De nuevo mil gracias por sus reviews!**

**Título: El carnaval más grande**

**Capítulo: 4/27**

**Pareja: Creek**

**Canción: DJ got us fallin' in love again de Usher **

**POV: Tweek**

**Dato curioso: La escena del rescate de Tweek está basada en la película "El guardaespaldas"**

**South Park no es mío, es de Trey Parker y Matt Stone.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: "El carnaval más grande"**

"_Me siento como un zombi regresando a la vida"_

12 de Febrero del 2012 

**5:03 PM — Río de Janeiro, Brasil (-3 UTC) **

El avión aterrizaba y la sacudida fue suficiente para despertar al rubio. Tweek soltó un pequeño grito y se talló los ojos, se asomó por la ventana del avión y no vio nada de nieve. De hecho, se topó con un sol brillante y una oleada de calor abrasador. Escuchó la voz de su manager, Tony, a lo lejos. Algo andaba muy mal ¿Qué no iban a Rusia para unos conciertos? Tony se apareció delante de él, con ese traje color negro que lo hacía verse muy formal a todas horas, ese cabello pelirrojo era aplacado a la perfección con bastante gel. Colgó el celular y le dedicó una sonrisa a su cliente. Tweek se cruzó de brazos, intentando controlar su tic para verse más serio.

—Tweek, mi estrella — empezó Tony — te presento la ciudad más alegre de todo Brasil, Río de Janeiro ¿Y sabes qué es lo mejor de todo? En esta parte del mundo estamos en pleno verano. Adiós al frío Nueva York

— ¿Y Rusia? ¡Gah! — inquirió el rubio alzando una ceja, muy enojado

— ¿No te lo había dicho? Hubo cambio de planes, los organizadores del carnaval me ofrecieron más dinero que esos raros rusos. No creí que te enojara

Tweek rodó los ojos. No continuó con la conversación, Tony siempre hacía lo mismo, se guiaba por el dinero y nunca lo tomaba en cuenta, excepto cuando debían hacer una renovación al contrato, esos días lo trataba como rey. Se resignó al sentir el cálido viento carioca. Nunca pensó visitar Brasil y menos en época del carnaval. El carnaval es una celebración que tiene lugar cuarenta días antes de pascua. El miércoles de Ceniza. Solo había visto los desfiles en televisión y sinceramente el festejo parecía todo menos algo religioso. Le pareció raro no ver a Paul, trató de preguntarle a Tony, pero el chico ya estaba cerrando otro trato, algo de los Juegos olímpicos de Londres. Cuando logró llamar su atención solo recibió un fastidiado "Su avión se retrasó". Genial, justo lo que necesitaba, su único amigo entre los casi cien músicos y tendría que esperarlo unas horas más. Al entrar al aeropuerto vio como Tony ponía esa sonrisa de revista, muy falsa pero perfecta para cerrar toda clase de tratos con elegancia. Sus clientes estaban ahí. Dos chicos se pusieron de pie. Ambos parecían americanos, aunque en el segundo se veían unos rasgos asiáticos. Saludaron alegres a Tony y luego a Tweek, siendo presentados por el manager.

—Tweek, ellos son los organizadores del carnaval de este año; Kevin Stoley y Jason — Tweek los miró un rato y el silencio se volvió bastante incómodo, el rubio nunca iniciaba una conversación, por algo era Tony quien les buscaba empleo — ¿Por qué no nos cuentan un poco del carnaval?

—Bueno — Empezó Kevin — el desfile que se ve todos los años es en realidad un concurso, una competencia entre las escuelas de samba. Al final siempre se nombra una escuela ganadora y deseamos que el señor Tweak cante en la ceremonia de premiación, sería la forma perfecta para dar por terminado el carnaval de este año, incluso podría ser juez

Tweek abrió los ojos a más no poder y comenzó a temblar. Tony se apresuró a deslindarlo de esa responsabilidad, era demasiada presión y no era bueno para su imagen que todos notaran el delicado estado mental que tenía. El manager cambió por completo el tema, alagando la ciudad, aunque solo la veía desde el vidrio del aeropuerto. Tweek soltó un suspiro, sin duda sería una larga noche y no podría escaparse de los compromisos sociales que exigía su profesión. Pero si él solo deseaba cantar. Le daba igual todo lo demás, la fama, la fortuna, las mujeres. Miró a los organizadores, sin duda eran muy jóvenes. No dudaba que tuvieran mucha responsabilidad en sus hombros, tendrían que darle al mundo entero el mejor carnaval del siglo o de lo contrario serían conocidos como los que arruinaron el carnaval. Sintió nervios solo de pensarlo, tenía que ayudarlos ¿Qué mejor que la actuación del cantante del momento? Aprovechar que él es el cantante del momento. Conociendo la industria en cualquier segundo bajaría de la cima. Y Tony se encontraría otra estrella a quien lanzar de regreso al cielo.

— ¿Estás seguro de que puedo estar aquí? — preguntó Craig a su nuevo amigo

—Claro — respondió Paul con una sonrisa — si no nos hubiéramos retrasado serías el guardaespaldas de Tweek desde hace una hora. Maldito mal clima

El avión que transportaba a todo el equipo musical arribaba finalmente al aeropuerto de Río. El cambio de clima era notorio, el verano les saludaba y era casi imposible pensar que esa mañana estaban rodeados de nieve. Paul miró confundido el destino, creyó que se dirigían a Rusia. Rodó los ojos, ese Tony solo los manipula. Paul y Craig fueron los primeros en bajar de ese avión. Tony los esperaba sonriente, pero esa mueca de felicidad desapareció en el instante en que vio al pelinegro. Clavando de inmediato su mirada en Paul. El castaño se dio cuenta del reto que enfrentaba, detuvo a una chica que iba pasando, para su suerte era Nelly, una de las pocas mujeres que acompañaba a los músicos, una virtuosa pianista. Muy amiga de Paul.

—Nelly, te presento a Craig, cuídalo un rato, ya regreso — se excusó el castaño

La chica no tuvo tiempo de objetar algo. El castaño ya había tocado suelo de Brasil y saludaba a un muy molesto Tony. Soltó un suspiro y acompañó al extraño hasta la puerta del aeropuerto. Lo barrió de pies a cabeza. Muy joven, muy normal, muy rudo para ser un músico, tenía más facha de…

—Así que tu nombre es Craig ¿Cómo conociste a Paul? — inquirió ella finalmente

—Lo salvé de unos asaltantes esta mañana — contestó Tucker con su voz nasal

Justo lo que la chica suponía. Muchos otros como Craig se habían acercado a Tony para pedir exactamente lo mismo, pero todos eran rechazados, el pelirrojo creía que eran una pérdida de dinero y/o un intento de seducir a su cantante para luego robarle absolutamente todo, incluso las ganas de cantar. Nelly soltó un largo suspiro, buscó a Tweek con la mirada, pero no lo encontró. El rubio estaba hablando con Jason y Kevin. Tampoco era como si hablara mucho, solo mataba el tiempo o, como a Tony le gustaba decir "Establecía lazos con negocios rentables".

—Al menos habla con él — bramó Paul ante la necedad del manager

Tony soltó un bufido. Sabía que Paul no renunciaría tan rápido y esta vez de verdad parecía que le importaba. Le dio la espalda y se dirigió al lugar donde estaba el desconocido. El castaño sonrió y siguió a su jefe con la esperanza todavía viva. Craig vio como el chico de traje se dirigía hacia él con el rostro enojado y la mandíbula apretada. Se relajó un poco, de nada le servía ponerse a la ofensiva con alguien que ya viene enojado. Si deseaba molestarlo bastaba con mostrarse tranquilo. Y vaya que tenía ganas de molestar a alguien. Tony se detuvo justo enfrente de Craig, mirándolo de pies a cabeza, sin una sombra de vergüenza.

— ¿Así que buscas trabajo? Si quieres robar a los famosos deberías de aprender a desactivar cámaras — masculló el manager con sarcasmo

—Lo sé — respondió Tucker — pero que mejor manera de aprender a desactivarlas que aprendiendo a colocarlas ¿No cree?

El rostro de Tony se volvió rojo de la ira, casi rivalizando con su cabello, Paul cerró los ojos y bajó la mirada. Tomó al manager de la muñeca y lo alejó de Craig al instante. Se notaba que el pelinegro era bravo pero no pensó que sería tan grosero. Aunque en realidad solo demostró tener algo que ninguno de ellos tenía. Determinación de hacer lo que quisiera, no se rendiría ante Tony ni ante nadie. Lograron entrar a otra sala antes de que el de traje empujara al músico provocando su caída. Tony deseaba golpear algo, lo que fuera; la pared, una planta, Paul. Nunca nadie había sido capaz de hablarle así ¿Quién carajo se creía ese muerto de hambre? ¡Él mandaba ahí, no ese estúpido desconocido! Paul abrazó su pierna e impidió que el pelirrojo regresara a partirle la cara a Craig. Tony forcejeó, tratando de avanzar, pero solo logró caer al piso, intentó alejar a Paul, pero en medio del forcejeo se dio cuenta de lo cerca que ambos estaban. Logrando ver a la perfección ese par de ojos color oro, tan brillantes como el sol brasileño. Paul también se sorprendió, nunca había visto directamente a Tony a los ojos, estos siempre se encontraban cubiertos por unas gafas oscuras. Se dio cuenta de que eran de un color azul muy pálido, como las aguas de un río transparente en la montaña. El rubor se apoderó de los pómulos de ambos chicos. El corazón del músico palpitaba con fuerza y no disminuía su agarre al manager. Tony no se apartó, al contrario, se acercó todavía más a su compañero de trabajo, sabiendo muy en el fondo lo que busca. Y lo habría conseguido de no ser por ese niño.

— ¡No veas hijo! — gritó una mujer cubriéndole los ojos a su hijo pequeño

Tony apartó de un golpe al músico, así como esa mujer, cualquiera periodista podría haberlos visto en una situación tan comprometedora como esa. Paul soltó un bufido, al menos el pelirrojo se veía más tranquilo que hacía unos segundos.

—No puedo aceptarlo — declaró Tony — me da muy mala espina. Muchos guardaespaldas solo buscan dinero e incluso dañar al cliente por pura maldad

—No, algunos no. Recuerdas ese caso, donde el guardaespaldas era un delincuente. Él se reivindicó. Tu mismo lo conociste ¿O ya no te acuerdas?

Tony frunció el ceño. No perdería, tenía orgullo masculino y lo mantendría hasta el final, además, primero cedía en eso y luego en otro asunto, hasta finalmente perder absolutamente todo el control. Negó fervientemente al tiempo que se levantaba. Paul soltó un suspiro derrotado. Lo único que le quedaba era tratar de negociar para convertir a Craig en su guardaespaldas o mínimo como otro de los cargadores del equipo. Le había prometido un empleo y hasta lo llevó a Brasil, no podía salirle con que siempre no se hizo. Estaba por hablar pero Tony le cerró la coba con un grito de "No". Conocía a la perfección al músico, fue la primera persona que contrató para Tweek y sabía que no desistiría. Así que salió de esa sala antes de iniciar un nuevo debate. Saldría de ahí, encararía a ese grosero y le diría que regresara de donde fuera que hubiera llegado. Pero no esperaba encontrarse con esa escena. Paul no estaba intentando convencerlo, estaba distrayéndolo.

"_¿No te he visto antes? Creo recordar esos ojos"_

**Tweek POV**

Le sonreía lo mejor que podía a esos desconocidos, pero mi tic nervioso se imponía, seguramente se preguntaba "¿Cómo mierda logra cantar frente a todo el mundo si no puede ni iniciar una simple conversación?" busqué una excusa con premura, argumentando que iba a buscar a Tony. En parte era cierto, ya se había tardado demasiado en regresar. Creí que solo iba a recibir el avión. Ojalá Paul ya estuviera en tierra, me urgía tener a alguien conocido cerca. Salía de la sala de espera por donde habíamos entrado. Reconocí de inmediato a Nelly, era de las pocas chicas con las que tenía un contacto diferente a empujones, estirones y súplicas por mi autógrafo. Entonces noté la presencia de alguien más. Traía una chaqueta azul, no era del país. Un gorro peruano del mismo color y unos pantalones de mezclilla. Me le quedé viendo fijamente hasta que volteó también. Sus ojos también eran azules, pero muy oscuros, casi negros. Su expresión de era de desdén pero en cuanto me vio se suavizó hasta convertirse en el inicio de una sonrisa y el intento de ocultar la sorpresa. Un fan. Pensé de inmediato, pero no se acercó corriendo. Sentía un nudo en la garganta, había algo en esos orbes que me parecía familiar, como si lo hubiera visto hacía años. No. Yo no conocía a nadie importante en mi niñez. Excepto claro por ese chico. Sacudí un poco la cabeza, sorprendiéndome el rubor que se apoderó de mis mejillas. Ese chico no cambiaba su expresión de sorpresa, de consuelo, como si me hubiera estado buscando y finalmente me encontrara. No me importaba a qué se dedicaba o qué hacía en ese lugar. No dejaría que se fuera. Di un paso adelante casi al mismo tiempo que él, su rostro se iluminó cuando vio que le buscaba y yo no pude evitar sonreír. Mi corazón latió sin que yo entendiera por qué, si ni su nombre sabía. Extendía mi mano y me encontré con la suya. Era tibia mientras la mía seguía fría por los vestigios de Nueva York. Mi corazón se reconfortó. Un segundo ¿Y si se trataba de un asesino experto en provocarle esa sensación a sus víctimas? ¡Demasiada presión!

Escuché pasos al principio lejanos, acercándose cada vez más. Hasta oír la voz de Tony bastante enfurecida y a la vez decidida.

—No tenemos… — su oración se vio cortada por la sorpresa, vio fijamente mi mano antes de terminar — trabajo para un guardaespaldas

Entonces todo tuvo sentido en mi cabeza, ese chico no era un fan, no era alguien que se topó conmigo fortuitamente. Buscaba un empleo, uno al que Tony nunca había cedido. Apretó con fuerza mi mano, para responder fastidiado.

—No vengo a pedirle trabajo a usted — luego volteó a verme — señor Tweak. Vine a pedirle ser su guardaespaldas. Acabo de graduarme pero era el mejor de mi clase. Le aseguro que su vida estará a salvo si me contrata

—Estoy de aval — gritó Paul limpiándose la ropa — me defendió en Nueva York

Aún sin haber tenido la recomendación de mi amigo lo habría aceptado de inmediato. Logré controlar mi cuerpo y separé mi mano del extraño. Le pedí su nombre. Craig Tucker. Eso debía ser una coincidencia. El Craig Tucker que yo conocí murió hace años. Y solo lo vi de lejos en una ocasión. Olvidé el nombre y me concentré en él. Tenía mi edad seguramente, alto, fuerte y capaz de enfrentarse a Tony. Mejor imagen no podría haber. Nelly me miraba perspicazmente, alzando una ceja y entrelazando sus manos en el aire, soltando una risita. Me sonrojé de nuevo y mi tic se descontroló. Mi manager quiso alejar a Craig, pero lo empujé. Estaba cansado de ese control en mi vida, sería libre de una u otra manera y eso lo podía lograr ahora mismo. Aspiré hondo, sin importarme las repercusiones.

—Estás c-contratado ¡Gah! E-empiezas de i-inmediato ¡Gah!

Tony abrió los ojos de par en par, comenzando a maldecir. No se contuvo hasta que los organizadores regresaron. Volviendo a su típica imagen falsa. Paul lo interrumpió presentándose y presentando al nuevo guardaespaldas. Si las miradas mataran Tony me habría matado a mí, a Craig y a Paul en ese preciso instante, para deleite de la pervertida de Nelly.

**Fin Tweek POV**

—Los llevaremos al lugar donde será el concierto — dijo Jason al salir del aeropuerto, llamando de inmediato a un taxi. Nelly se negó a ir, diciendo que si no organizaba a los cargadores nada llegaría al hotel

Los cuatro chicos subieron al auto junto con Jason. El camino era bastante largo y podían ver las maravillas de esa hermosa ciudad, sobre todo el bello atardecer que, mezclado con el mar lo hacía irresistible. Tweek casi sacaba toda la cabeza de la ventana, la vida se respiraba en cada rincón de la ciudad y de sus habitantes. Todos poseían un ritmo inigualable, se notaba en cada paso que daban, eso no se aprendía en una escuela, eso corre en tu sangre y es imposible de negar o transferir. Craig lo hizo volver a sentarse, si algún fan lo reconocía se podría armar un verdadero alboroto. Ya era tarde, un grupo de chicas comenzó a llamar a gritos a sus amigas, la noticia acababa de salir del horno, Tweek Tweak estaba en la ciudad.

El sambódromo era gigantesco, en el centro de este habían puesto un escenario, el carnaval no iniciaba hasta dentro de una semana pero no se podían permitir ni un error. Tweek subió y vio las enormes gradas, cientos, no; miles de almas. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundo una y otra vez. Craig le miraba fijamente mientras Tony seguía alagando a Kevin y Jason. Paul soltó un bostezo. Vio al pelinegro con curiosidad. Tal vez no conocía a muchos guardaespaldas, pero esa mirada no era solo de protección por obligación, era algo más profundo. El rubio giró su cabeza a la derecha y luego hacia la izquierda, apretando las manos como si sostuviera un micrófono. Abrió los ojos y comenzó a cantar, muy despacio, una de sus canciones. La mayoría de sus letras eran suyas, aunque Tony las componía y descomponía a su antojo. Pero esa en especial le tenía afecto. Era totalmente suya. Su manager la consideró tan insignificante que no supondría un sencillo, pero se vendió casi igual que sus éxitos. Era una melodía tranquilizadora, una letra sencilla, una historia de dos niños, pero sin un verdadero final. Todo acaba cuando se despiden una tarde al salir de la escuela.

"_**Era** una vez_

_En un lugar_

_Que no voy a olvidar_

_Conté hasta diez_

_..._

_**Corrí** tras de ti_

_El timbre sonó_

_Mi corazón cantó_

_Feliz te sonreí_

_..._

_**Tu** mano acercaste_

_Tu ayuda acepté_

_Me puse de pie_

_Y me susurraste_

_..._

_**Nos** vemos mañana_

_Te fuiste a la derecha_

_Por esa calle estrecha_

_Rumbo al fin de semana"_

Aunque nadie lo supiera esa historia era real y cuando Tweek trataba de recordar lo que ocurría después le daba un terrible dolor de cabeza y luego pesadillas durante dos o tres semanas. Con el tiempo desistió, dando por terminada la canción ahí.

—Oye Tweek — Tony interrumpió la perfecta voz del rubio — vamos a dar un paseo por la ciudad. Dicen que Río es más hermosa en la noche

Tweak dio un paso atrás, no le agradaba la idea de andar en un país desconocido caminando por la noche. Lo único que deseaba era regresar al hotel y dormir unas horas. Bajó la mirada resignado. Craig notó esa tristeza. Detuvo al rubio en el final de las escaleras que permitían el acceso al escenario.

—Usted es la estrella, no él. No tiene por qué hacer algo que no desea señor Tweak

El rubio miró extrañado a Craig, nunca nadie, ni Paul, se había molestado en darle palabras de aliento o tratar de convencerlo de hacer su voluntad.

—Dime Tweek ¡Gah! — susurró el rubio caminando hacia su manager

Prometiéndose a sí mismo que esa sería la última vez que obedecería. No era un perro para que Tony le tronara los dedos y recompensara con croquetas. Fueron al mejor restaurante de toda la ciudad, además del más caro. El sol ya se había puesto y la oscuridad se abría paso a cada segundo. Aunque no era lo único que se acercaba inminentemente hacia ellos. Jason, Kevin y Tony bromeaban como si fueran viejos amigos mientras Paul por fin podía tener una plática normal con Tweek. Hasta que Craig salió al tema, Paul lo miró unos instantes, más alejado de ellos, viendo hacia todos lados. Le habían dado un arma y pronto tendría su propio comunicador. Contrataría a todo un equipo de seguridad. En verdad era sorprendente como el rubio había sido capaz de llegar tan lejos sin más protección que la seguridad local en cada uno de sus conciertos. El músico dejó su tenedor en la mesa y vio a su amigo a los ojos. Temblaba como siempre pero algo en sus ojos era diferente, el pequeño remolino que se notaba en su iris había desaparecido. Sonrió, Craig le daba tranquilidad. Pero no era del tipo que todos pensaban, no solo era la confianza de estar protegido, era como si su corazón por fin se hubiera calmado. Como si hubiera recuperado la pieza que el faltaba y le hacía acelerase en exceso. Tony se levantó de la mesa, excusándose con que iba al baño. Pasó por la columna donde estaba recargado Craig, se fijó en que nadie lo viera y se atrevió a decirle todas sus verdades a ese maldito. Craig volteó a verle, prediciendo lo que estaba por suceder. Lo supo por el ceño fruncido del chico.

—Yo no confío en ti, y aunque Tweek te defienda, en el instante en que yo pueda probar tus verdaderas intenciones te mandaré directo a prisión. No sabrás ni que fue lo que ocurrió — casi escupió las palabras el manager

Craig le dedicó una sonrisa, desconcertando aún más al pelirrojo.

—Cuando cumpla lo que vine a hacer dejaré de ser su guardaespaldas

Dicho eso se encaminó hacia otra columna, dejando aún más enfadado al chico. Tony apretó los puños con fuerza, con ganas de golpear la pared, pero se controló debido a la presencia de otras celebridades e incluso de reporteros privilegiados. ¿Lo que vino a hacer? ¿A qué se refería? ¿Robar? ¿Seducir? ¿Acabar con la carrera de Tweek? Por primera vez en su vida se sintió realmente impotente, su única esperanza era convencer a Paul, si lo lograba entonces Tweek acabaría dándole la razón. Pero solo había una manera de poner de su lado al músico. Tragó saliva y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo. Su corazón se apretó y negó con la cabeza, no jugaría con los sentimientos de alguien más, eso era bajo hasta para él. Miró al músico unos segundos. Paul sintió la mirada y alzó la vista, Tony se sonrojó más y casi corrió al baño. ¿Cómo es que ese chico siempre lograba ponerlo tan nervioso? Tweek miraba a todos lados, el lujo del restaurante se respiraba en el aire. Las columnas decoradas con minuciosos tallados, los meseros con ropa muy fina, candelabros y luces hechas de oro. Mujeres ataviadas de joyas y hombres que se jactaban de ser caballeros. Lo único que no cuadraba en ese mundo era la silenciosa sombra de Craig, un chico demasiado común para ese lugar. Ni siquiera el mismo rubio podía decir lo mismo. Amoldaba a la perfección, había sido hecho en el mismo molde. Movía de un lado a otro del plato los guisantes, ya sin apetito.

Entonces miró su vaso de agua y notó algo que pensaba solo ocurría en las películas. El líquido se movía ligeramente, salpicando un poco en la superficie, un grito se escuchó a lo lejos, luego se volvieron más y más. Una multitud apareció en la puerta del restaurante, una multitud que rápidamente se abrió paso por la recepción. Hablaban en portugués, pero se podía distinguir el inconfundible tono de fans enloquecidas. En cuanto lo vieron, el nombre de Tweek fue repetido una y otra vez. Kevin y Jason se pusieron de pie, estirando a Paul, el músico trató de alcanzar a Tweek, pero una chica se le adelantó, apresando el brazo de su ídolo. Tony salía del baño y quedó paralizado al ver la multitud, la sangre se le fue a los talones, vio a lo lejos a Paul y los organizadores, pero sin Tweek. Craig reaccionó más rápido que cualquiera de los miembros de la seguridad del restaurante. Se abrió paso entre la multitud con una facilidad impactante, como si solo hiciera a un lado la hierba alta. Localizó a Tweek y de un estirón hizo que su fanática lo soltara. El rubio vio esos ojos azul oscuro y supo que estaba a salvo. Se aferró a Craig y dejó que este lo cargara. Logrando entrar ambos a la bodega hasta el fondo del establecimiento, cerrando tras de sí. Tony por fin pudo moverse, siguiéndolos con la sangre hirviendo. Tweek se soltó poco a poco, temblando como nunca, jamás le había pasado algo así, casi moría asfixiado. De no ser por Craig. Su tic se había vuelto loco y no lograba articular ni una sola palabra, Tucker se limitó a abrazarle, sintiendo como los espasmos musculares disminuían cada segundo.

—No te creas Kevin Costner — dijo Tony abriendo la puerta de la bodega

—Di lo que quieras, pero Whitney está a salvo — contestó Tucker

Tony ya no pudo objetar nada. Ahora estaban amarrado a ese chico de por vida.

"_El DJ nos hizo enamorarnos otra vez"_

El deseo de Tweek se cumplió a la mitad, por fin estaba en el hotel, pero habría una fiesta en el último piso y debían asistir. Terminaba de colocarse su traje negro, intentando aplacar su cabello, desde luego falló. Esos mechones rubios no se movieron ni un centímetro si es que no se alborotaron más. Se recostó un instante en la cama, pensando en lo que le había ocurrido en el restaurante, le debía la vida a Craig y se sentía raro por eso. Como si se negara a tener un lazo de esa magnitud. Pero por otro lado no podía evitar sonreír al recordar su heroico rescate. Miró la mesa donde estaba la televisión, ahí estaba su libreta roja. Se levantó y la tomó del mueble, hojeándola rápidamente, ahí escribía todas sus canciones o apuntaba buenas ideas. Entonces llegó al manuscrito de esa canción. Esas cuatro estrofas, si pudiera recordar lo que ocurría después, le daría el final merecido. Cerró los ojos y lo intentó una vez más, recordó que iba a casa, pero no llegó. Vio un auto blanco detenerse frente a él. Vio el rostro de su padre y su madre. La migraña se apoderó de su cabeza y tuvo que cubrirse la boca para no gritar, apagando de inmediato la luz. Falló de nuevo y eso significaba otra cosa. Pesadillas. La puerta se abrió, vio unas sombras que supuso serían Paul y Nelly. Se acercaron y le ayudaron a sentarse. Entonces escuchó la inconfundible voz enojada de Nelly, tan aguda en esos momentos que le dañó sus oídos.

—Tweek, pensé que ya habías desistido, el doctor te dijo que por salud no volvieras a intentar recordar. Podrías morir ¿Sabes? — dijo asustándolo

—No es para tanto Nelly — exclamó Paul — debemos ir a la fiesta Tweek

El dolor desapareció lentamente, el rubio asintió y logró ponerse de pie. Tony los mataría si no iban, estaba hastiado de tantas "rebeliones".

—Tampoco es para que te sientas el héroe — dijo Tony viendo como Craig se colocaba sus lentes oscuros y un transmisor conectado a un nuevo equipo de seguridad. Cuatro brasileños contratados hacía unas cuantas horas

Su traje negro le daba un aspecto elegante y poderoso a la vez. Aunque Craig dudaba seriamente que algo llegara a pasar. Tony miró su reloj, moviendo el pie de arriba abajo en el suelo. En realidad Tucker estaba arreglado desde hacía diez minutos, pero le divertía molestar a Tony. El último piso de ese elegante hotel estaba arreglado para la ocasión. Jason recibía a los invitados, que iban desde antiguos organizadores, deportistas, artistas e incluso el presidente municipal. Kevin hablaba con algunos artistas locales cuando vio entrar al más importante. Tweek se veía casi igual, seguramente por ese cabello rebelde hasta la muerte. Nelly saludaba a todos efusivamente, su vestido brillaba con las luces artificiales. Los guardaespaldas estaban en las orillas o algunos infiltrados en el centro, pero por más que el rubio buscó, no logró ver a Craig. Toda la ciudad resplandecía por las grandes ventanas del lugar, era una vista que pocas personas llegarán a apreciar. El cantante logró ver el iluminado Cristo Redentor en lo alto de esa montaña, vigilando la ciudad y más lejos, el puente Río-Nilenoi; junto al mar. Solo pudo disfrutar ese efímero instante, antes de iniciar su rutina perfectamente ensayada. Saludar, agradecer y alagar. El ambiente se volvía asfixiante, idéntico al vivido en esa multitud alocada. E incluso peor. Necesitaba aire, con mucha urgencia. Vio entonces una ventana de cristal abierta hacia el balcón. La atravesó con miedo a ser detenido por Tony. Respiró finalmente y se dio cuenta. No estaba solo.

Tony se alejaba de la muchedumbre y perdía esa sonrisa. Paul rió un poco, llamando su atención, los ojos del pelirrojo le reclamaron, haciendo que la risa aumentara. El músico se acercó, por eso él prefería el anonimato.

— ¿No te diviertes? — Bromeó el castaño — estás en tu elemento

—Perdona si no me río de tu chiste — bufó Tony soltándose la corbata, dándose cuenta que ese era su oportunidad para hablar con el chico — ¿Has visto a Tweek? Lo perdí luego de saludar a ese grupo musical

—Tal vez está con Craig — dijo Paul, primero sonriendo, pero cuando vio la mueca de desagrado que hizo el pelirrojo la sonrisa desapareció de su cara y fue sustituida por un rostro enojado. Tony se dio cuenta de su error, tratando de explicarse — No digas nada, ya me ha quedado muy en claro, todo es obvio. Aún no lo aceptas Tony y dudo que lo hagas

El castaño le dio la espalda a su jefe y se alejó caminando muy veloz hacia un largo pasillo. Al final del cual se encontraban los baños, necesitaba un lugar donde tranquilizarse. Tony lo siguió, deteniéndolo a mitad de camino. Por suerte nadie podía verles directamente, no era buena idea armar un escándalo en una fiesta cuando eres el invitado.

—Paul no quise decir eso — dijo Tony sorprendiéndose a sí mismo por estar preocupado por la imagen que Paul tuviera de él. Tony sabía que era algo más que un modelo de comercial o un anuncio publicitario

Era una persona y estaba locamente enamorado de su compañero músico.

De un impulso besó los labios del castaño. Paul abrió los ojos de par en par pero no pasó mucho antes de corresponderle totalmente, entrelazando sus manos en la nuca de su jefe. Buscaba ese beso desde hacía varios meses. Nelly se dirigía al baño cuando se topó con esa escena. Esbozó una enorme sonrisa y regresó por su camino.

Al mirar a su derecha se topó con su guardaespaldas. Craig fumaba tranquilamente, cuando vio a Tweek apagó el cigarro de inmediato.

—Sabía que no le gustaban las fiestas — comentó Tucker tratando de romper el hielo entre su cliente y él — Hay demasiada gente ¿Verdad?

—D-Demasiada ¡Gah! — Comentó Tweek con su tic nervioso — n-no me a-agrada ¡Gah! M-Me prestan m-mucha a-atención ¡Gah!

—Eres la estrella de la noche — dijo Craig recargándose en el barandal

Tweek miró la ciudad de nuevo. Esas luces, eso era él, una luz que al llegar el día se extinguiría. Bajó la mirada y se sintió miserable. Entonces sintió la mano de Craig sobre la suya, alzó la vista de inmediato.

**Tweek POV**

—T-Tú solo me c-cuidas por e-eso ¡Gah! P-Porque s-soy la e-estrella

—No — Se apresuró a responder mi guardaespaldas, asustándome bastante por el tono tan serio con el que habló. Luego miró la ciudad, como buscando las palabras adecuadas para explicarme — Por supuesto que no es por eso

Apreté su mano y le hizo verme. Sentí el impulso de abrazarle, y así fue. Solo estaba agradeciéndole por haber salvado mi vida de esas maniáticas. Mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, pintando mi rostro de rojo. Alcé un poco la vista y vi la sombra del rubor en mi guardaespaldas. Cerré con fuerza los ojos y me dediqué a abrazarle. Sus brazos se cerraron en mi cuerpo que, a comparación de él, era minúsculo. Sus manos acariciaron mi espalda, dándome una tranquilidad tan real que mis temblores desaparecieron. Deseé con todas mis fuerzas congelarme en ese instante. Con sus brazos estrujándome, su aliento en mi cabeza y su corazón en mi oído. Entre abrí los ojos y vi por la ventana la gente en la fiesta como si nada pasara. Como si de verdad fueran amigos o de verdad si quisieran. La duda volvió a mi cabeza ¿Por qué motivo un chico que no es mi fan o adora mi trabajo quisiera trabajar de guardaespaldas conmigo precisamente?

— ¿Entonces? ¡Gah! ¿Por qué m-me cuidas? — inquirí separándome

Noté como un nudo se formaba en su garganta, desvió la mirada y soltó mi mano. Abrió la boca en varias ocasiones pero no salió ni una sola palabra. Me vio a los ojos, como suplicándome olvidar el tema, pero yo me impuse. Si quería un lazo más cercano tenía que saberlo, tarde o temprano y era mil veces mejor saberlo de sus palabras que de algún chisme o publicación de una revista.

—No me recuerdas ¿Verdad? — dijo casi susurrando, las palabras se perdieron en el viento veraniego de Río. Pero mis oídos lograron captarlas antes de su huida

Sentí un dolor punzante en mi sien izquierda, algo que no había sentido nunca. Su imagen se distorsionó, el dolor opacó todo contacto con la realidad. De nuevo tuve que cubrirme la boca para no gritar. Sentí que Craig me sujetaba. El suelo se movió bajo mis pies y el dolor de cabeza se volvió insoportable. Las luces del hotel y las miles de Río se convirtieron en martillos y talados, atacando sin piedad alguna mi cráneo. Finalmente me desmayé del dolor. Tuve un sueño en ese lapso, mi canción, soñé que volvía a vivirla, solo que no logré ver el rostro de mi "mejor amigo".

**Fin Tweek POV**

Paul no pudo evitar gemir durante el beso, el oxígeno casi se acababa. Pero no fue eso lo que los separó. Una mujer gritó a lo lejos. Tony se separó de su amado, entonces escucharon "Es Tweek". Ambos corrieron para encontrarse con su amigo en el piso desmayado. Nelly llamaba a una ambulancia, Craig se veía asustado. Ni los asaltantes ni las chicas enloquecidas lo habían asustado tanto. Tony se puso histérico, empujando a Craig, culpándolo de lo ocurrido. Entonces Tweek reaccionó.

— ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres que te vea un doctor? — Preguntó Paul una vez que regresaron al rubio a su habitación — Nos asustaste Tweek

—E-Estoy b-bien ¡Gah! S-Solo necesito d-descansar un p-poco

Craig no se había atrevido a entrar. Se culpaba de lo ocurrido. Tal vez forzó demasiado la mente del rubio. Poco a poco comenzaría a recordar, estaba bien y era lo importante, tendría que dejar de presionarlo tanto.

—Tony — Empezó el músico — sobre lo que pasó en la fiesta, yo…

—No pasó nada — dijo Tony quitando al chico de su camino fríamente

Nelly volteó a ver a Paul y luego a Tweek. Justo cuando todo parecía ordenarse. Si deseaba que todo regresara a la normalidad tendría que interferir. Tweek veía el techo de su habitación. Sabía que no debía presionarse pero la duda lo envolvía ¿Recordar? ¿Qué debía recordar? Vio una sombra en el marco de la puerta. Craig entró dudoso a la habitación.

—Q-Quédate ¡Gah! Hazme c-compañía — pidió el rubio nervioso

**2:20 AM — Río de Janeiro, Brasil (-3 UTC)**


	5. La mafia italiana

**Sé que no tengo perdón. Pero simplemente no me he podido concentrar en esta historia. Lo lamento mucho, pero les traigo la continuación, no dejaré la historia a la mitad. Quiero agradecerles por sus reviews del cap pasado, de verdad me animan y me hacían sentir más culpable por no haber publicado nada. **

**Título: La mafia italiana**

**Capítulo: 5/27**

**Pareja: Grophe**

**Canción: Money honey de Lady Gaga**

**POV: Christophe**

**Dato curioso: El nombre de Dug es un derivado de la palabra Drug (Droga)**

**De nuevo perdón por haberme tardado tanto. **

**Este mensaje es para ti Gabi: ****No creas que me olvido de que esperas mi historia. Mi amiba Sam me lo recuerda todos los días. No me deja en paz y me dice que tengo que cumplirle a mis fans así que agradecele por regañarme tanto.**

**¡Ya publiqué Sam ya no tienes que regañarme!**

**South Park no es mío, es de Trey Parker y Matt Stone.**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: "La mafia italiana"**

"_Así que soy su amante y señora"_

12 de Febrero del 2012 

**9:03 PM — Roma, Italia (+1 UTC) **

Gregory mordía sus uñas mientras el camión entraba a la ciudad de Roma. Incrédulo todavía ¿La Cosa Nostra y la Ndrangheta unidos en una sola mafia? Ni en sus sueños más locos llegó a imaginarlo. Aunque ese no era precisamente la peor de las noticias. El problema residía en cierto chico adicto al tabaco que trabajaba para La Costa Nostra. El chico del que ha buscado escapar desde hacía años. Dug tomó su mano, el inglés lo abrazó con fuerza, aprovechando la soledad del transporte. Una verdadera guerra se acercaba. Dug le dijo palabras de aliento y le hizo ver los acueductos desde la ventana, debía mantenerse firme si esperaba alejar al francés. Muy pocas veces el rubio había compartido alguna anécdota de su ex compañero de crimen, y cuando llegaba a hacerlo no podía evitar soltar una lágrima o enfurecerse en extremo. En palabras de Gregory. Ze Mole era mayor desastre del universo, el error de Dios, un descuido de la naturaleza. Y a Gregory le encantaban los errores. Sobre todo ese.

Christophe miraba aburrido el coliseo, no deseaba mostrar los nervios que le recorrían el alma, jamás pensó volver a ver a su amigo inglés. Cometió muchos errores en su adolescencia y el más grande de todos fue dejar ir al inglés. Ahora lo remediaría, era un nuevo inicio para todos. Mack le miraba con una ceja alzada, conocía lo bastante a "El Topo" como para saber en quien pensaba. Ese chico rubio que aparecía en la única fotografía que Christophe atesoraba realmente. A pesar de ser un mercenario frío y sin sentimientos, suspiraba enamorado al ver esa imagen. Mack miró hacia otro lado, quitándose un mechón de cabello rubio de la cara. Ze Mole volteó a verle enojado, seguro de que su compañero se contenía para no decir algún chiste o reírse de su infortuna. Incluso tuvo que intervenir en la pelea que se armó en la oficina el jefe en cuanto el pelinegro se enteró de la fusión. Tenía ganas de ahorcar a Cartman, maldito marica. La única razón por la que fusionó a las familias era para estar con ese Scott.

El punto de reunión era un viejo hotel abandonado. Christophe llevaba tres horas esperando, había fumado una cajetilla entera y Mack luchaba por quitarle todo el tabaco que podía. Entonces la puerta se a abrió, un chico pelirrojo y pecoso entró con total comodidad. Cartman bajaba las escaleras y la sonrisa que esbozó al ver a su medio hermano, era la primera que venía desde el fondo de su corazón. Se contuvieron para no abrazarse y se limitaron a un saludo de manos. Atrás del pelirrojo iba un chico rubio de ojos azules. Gregory Fields, el mejor ladrón del mundo. Junto a él un chico castaño a quien Ze Mole no le prestó atención, perdiéndose en la presencia de su ex amigo y de quien seguía perdidamente enamorado. Lo miró de pies a cabeza y fue cuando notó que el chico castaño le agarraba de la mano. Abrió los ojos de par en par, dando incluso un paso hacia atrás. Scott y Eric se fueron a la que sería la nueva sala de juntas, dejando ahí a los jóvenes. Gregory soltó un suspiro antes de por fin mirar a Ze Mole.

—No te veo desde hace mucho, Christophe — su voz era calmada pero al borde de quebrarse — te presento a Dug… mi… novio

El rostro del pelinegro se puso totalmente pálido, sintió que perdía el equilibrio y estuvo al borde del desmayo. La simple idea de imaginar a su amado Gregory con otro chico. Mack tuvo que sostenerlo para regresarlo a la realidad. Ze Mole luchó por recobrar la cordura y ocultar sus heridas.

—Sí… hace mucho — logró pronunciar — te presento a mi compañero, Mack

Un silencio incómodo se posó sobre los cuatro. Dug y Mack intercambiaron una mirada. Gregory se sentía débil, sentía que había traicionado a su mejor amigo y vaya que lo había hecho. Chris respiraba agitadamente, sin molestare ya en ocultar su desagrado. Estaba por hablar cuando escucharon la voz de Cartman que les ordenaba a los cuatro ir a la sala de juntas. Los mafiosos se dirigieron a una habitación con una gran mesa en el centro. Las cortinas cerradas, dándole mucha oscuridad y una pizarra en la pared. Cartman apoyaba sus dos manos en la mesa, con la cabeza inclinada, viendo la madera. Scott le susurraba unas últimas palabras provocando que los puños del castaño se cerraran con fuerza arañando la madera. Lo miró con ojos de muerte, haciendo que el pelirrojo se le acercara a punto de besarle. Eric se alejó, muy sonrojado, notando la presencia de los otros.

—Son demasiado lentos — bufó el gordo — siéntense, debemos avisarles de algunos cambios en el poder — esperó hasta que los cuatro mafiosos estuvieron sentados para continuar — tendremos que degradar a uno de ustedes. Christophe, fuiste mi mejor mercenario, por eso llegaste a Sttocapo… pero Gregory me parece más confiable. A partir de hoy eres un Capodecime igual que Mack, ambos rendirán cuentas a Gregory y a Dug ¿Entendido?

Ze Mole abrió la boca, asimilando la sorpresa. Pero una vez aceptado, el enojo se apoderó de su cuerpo. Se levantó de la silla de un salto, golpeando la mesa, una cosa era vez como Gregory estaba con otro y era muy diferente tener que trabajar para ese hijo de puta. Mack lo tomó del brazo, pero el pelinegro lo empujó, casi tirándolo al piso. Ahora sí que estaba encabronado.

—Soporto la estúpida fusión, cuando todos saben el verdadero motivo de ésta, soporto el hecho de tener que trabajar con completos desconocidos. Pero no permitiré esto ¡Primero me matan antes de trabajar para esos dos!

Scott sacó una pistola, apuntándole al francés directo en la frente. Si ese era el deseo del mercenario, bueno, se le cumpliría. Gregory se interpuso entre el arma y su jefe. Viéndole directamente a los ojos, conocía a Scott y sabía que no estaba dispuesto a perderlo. El rubio intentó negociar con ambos bandos.

—No es para tanto Chris, estoy seguro que aprenderás a trabajar conmigo. Piensa que es como en los viejos tiempos — dijo provocando primero el enojo del francés y luego una sorpresa. Recordando los "viejos tiempos" no pudo evitar sonreír

Soltó un bufido, resignándose. Mack se relajó, era un verdadero trabajo convivir con ese chico. Cartman se sentó, cruzándose de brazos. Esperaba una reacción más explosiva. No sé, tal vez unos disparos y quizás un puñetazo a Scott o a él. Pero se contuvo totalmente. Miró a Gregory alzando una ceja, comprendiendo todo, soltando una risotada que asustó a los presentes. Christophe se puso rojo a más no poder, ese maldito gordo se había dado cuenta de todo. Eric se limpió las lágrimas que habían salido por la risa.

—Eres un jodido sentimental christophe — rió entre dientes el gordo

—Les tenemos su primera misión — dijo Scott centrándose en los negocios. Extendió unas fotografías en la mesa, eran de una bodega a las afueras de Roma — El cargamento de la Camorra es más valioso que cuando estaba cerca de Sicilia. Quiero que me lo traigan completo ¿Entendido? Llévense los hombres que deseen, cuento contigo Gregory, si fallas…

Ternoman quitó el seguro de su arma, acariciándola ligeramente. El rubio asintió, saliendo junto con Dug. Christophe tardó un poco en reaccionar, viendo fijamente la denominada "Rata pelirroja" por parte de las demás mafias. Experto en robar y hundir a los demás. Aunque no solo sabía robar pertenencias físicas, si no también corazones. Nada más miren a Eric. Salió azotando la puerta tras de sí, demostrando que a pesar de resignarse, seguía inconforme. Mack rodó los ojos y siguió al francés, no sin antes disculparse con los jefes. Cartman soltó un suspiro, fue una grandiosa idea juntar de nuevo a ese par de maricas, les darían muchas horas de diversión.

Gregory había esperado a su nuevo subordinado. Christophe se detuvo justo delante de él, con la sangre hirviendo. Jamás le habían dado una misión que no incluyera matar o torturar a algún capo rival.

—Trae a tus diez hombres de confianza — ordenó Gregory — iremos a la media noche — el tono de voz de su ex amigo solo echó madera a la fogata

—Yo jamás te he obedecido — dijo christophe acercándose bastante molesto — y jamás te obedeceré Gregory. Yo soy el superior aquí

Gregory frunció el ceño, cansado de la infantil actitud de Ze Mole. Entonces ocurrió lo que no debía haber pasado. Dug intervino en la pelea.

—Pues aunque no quieras. Oíste a los jefes y tú ahora nos debes obedecer

Gregory no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Christophe ya había tirado a su novio y ambos forcejeaban en el piso. Mack y él se dieron una mirada antes de tomar cada uno un brazo del pelinegro, inmovilizándolo temporalmente. Dug quería seguir con la pelea, enojado con ese chico por fastidiarle tanto la vida a su amado rubio. Le lanzó un golpe que Ze Mole pudo esquivar a pesar del agarre de los dos rubios. Gregory se molestaba más a cada segundo, sabía que si explotaba diría cosas que no quería.

— ¡Basta Christophe! Maldito francés hijo de puta. Aunque te pese cabrón, toda mi vida le he pasado bajo tu yugo, pero eso se acabó. Así que ve por tus jodidos compañeros o te juro que te pego un tiro aquí mismo

DeLorne intentó argumentar. Mejor hubiera sido quedarse callado.

—Mierda Chris, acepta de una maldita vez la situación, quieras o no Dug vino para quedarse y tendrás que obedecerle al igual que a mí. No me creo tu enojo hacia los jefes o la autoridad, es por el hecho de que ya no somos nada más tú y yo

DeLorne quedó mudo. Le asestó un golpe directo a su orgullo y su corazón. Tragó saliva en seco y le dio la espalda al rubio, haciendo que éste se sintiera terriblemente mal. Dijo que iba a buscar a sus hombres pero en realidad intentaba que no lo vieran derramando esas débiles lágrimas. Mack le siguió sin decir nada más. Gregory apretó los puños y cerró con fuerza los ojos.

—Tal vez fui demasiado brusco — susurró Fields a su novio

—Merece la verdad — dijo el castaño abrazándole — tendrá que aceptarlo

**Christophe POV**

Ese hijo de puta. Ha convertido a Gregory en su esclavo, no se da cuenta de quién es el verdadero enemigo aquí. Es Dug, no yo. Justo lo que me recetó el doctor, un jodido idiota que me aparta de Gregory, una misión estúpida, otro culo que besar y encima Mack siguiéndome como perrito faldero. Necesito tranquilizarme, necesito un cigarro. Mierda, los tiene Mack.

—Dame un cigarro — le dije extendiendo mi mano. Se detuvo de golpe y miró el piso — Mack ¡Dame los putos cigarros! A menos que desees una bala en tu estúpida cabeza — finalmente extendió la cajetilla

Tomé el cigarro y lo encendí temblando de rabia. Vaya que estaba molesto ¿Cómo no iba a estarlo? Cuando veo que el chico que más amo se revuelca con un intento de hombre. Yo soy mil veces mejor que ese inepto. Mack me miraba asustado, solté el humo del cigarro y le ordené.

—No te quedes parado como pendejo, ve por los demás en vez de verme con lástima. Hay un trabajo que hacer — le dije dándole la espalda

"_Y disfrutar de los regalos y los viajes a las islas"_

La ciudad de Roma podía parecer romántica durante la noche, peor en los extremos de la milenaria ciudad te encuentras con lo que es la mafia. Miles de sospechosas bodegas. Gregory discutía con Dug, diciendo como robarles sin que se dieran cuenta ¿Por qué no mejor solo incendiamos todo? Cuando el debate terminó nos reunieron a su alrededor, nos explicaron a cual bodega entraríamos y que mercancía exactamente robaríamos, luego Gregory me vio.

—Vamos a robar, procura no matar a nadie, te conozco christophe

Solté un bufido y me hice el que no lo oyó, si me conocía tan bien ¿Por qué me hacía esto? Comenzamos a movernos sigilosamente por las orillas de las bodegas. Abrieron con facilidad la cortina de metal y miles de cajas aparecieron frente a nosotros. Marcadas de diferentes colores, las rojas eran las que buscábamos. Un camión nos esperaba unos 200 metros en el bosque, teníamos que transportarlos hasta ahí. Todos ayudábamos, excepto por Mack y el marica de Dug, quienes vigilaban por si alguien de la Camorra se daba cuenta de nuestra presencia. Vi como Dug le susurraba algo a mi compañero y Mack se unía a nosotros transportando. ¿Mi vida dependía de ese idiota? Traté de hablar con Gregory pero solo me ignoraba, quise acercarme a él para ayudarle a vigilar y fui detenido por Fields de inmediato. Le di una mirada de odio y continué cargando cajas. Yo no estaba hecho para este trabajo, lo mío era matar a sangre fría. Trabajitos como este eran una verdadera mierda para mí. Gregory se detuvo a mi lado, estaba exhausto y eso que solo habíamos comenzado. Reí un poco al verle y me dirigió una mirada de muerte. Los viejos tiempos, en ese entonces solo éramos Gregory y yo contra el mundo, sin nadie más que nos acompañara o interrumpiera. Solté un nostálgico suspiro antes de escuchar una voz claramente italiana, una muy poderosa y peligrosa a la vez.

—Miren nada más, los de la familia marica — al voltear me topé con la imponente mirada de Don Luigi, el jefe de La Camorra, a su lado iba su Sttocapo Trent Boyett. Un chico tan rudo como yo — creo que debemos darles la bienvenida a Roma como La Camorra acostumbra

Soltamos de inmediato las estúpidas cajas y sacamos nuestras armas ¿Cómo mierda nos tomaron por sorpresa? ¿Qué no se supone que el inútil de Dug estaba vigilando? Las balas atravesaban las cajas con facilidad por lo que no servían para nada de escudo. Busqué a Mack con la mirada, se defendía perfectamente, luego mi corazón se apretó. Vi como una bala rozaba el brazo de mi amado rubio. Le disparé al cabrón que casi mata a mi amigo, acabando con él de inmediato. Pero por más que busqué, no vi a Dug por ningún lado, maldito cobarde. Sentí un golpe en mi mejilla, ese cabrón de Trent me había dado un golpe directo. Traté de dispararle pero aventó mi arma lejos. Podía ver claramente las balas por encima de nosotros, incluso aplastamos varios casquillos al rodar por el piso. Lo golpeaba con fuerza, pero él casi me noqueaba. No por nada era el Sttocapo. Finalmente me lo quité de encima. Mack gritó mi nombre, volteé a mi derecha y vi algo que me dejó helado. Trent le apuntaba directamente a Gregory. El estúpido inglés ni cuenta se había dado, estaba ocupado disparándoles a otros sujetos. Mi cuerpo reaccionó, no porque mi mente se lo ordenara, porque claramente pensé "Ya se jodió" fue mi corazón quien movió mis piernas, eliminó por completo el miedo paralizante y me hizo gritarle fuertemente.

— ¡Cuidado Gregory! — alcancé a pronunciar antes de escuchar el disparo, sentí una presión muy fuerte en mi hombro derecho, mis oídos zumbaron al grado de que pensé quedarme sordo. Vi que Gregory gritaba "Retirada" pero no capté sonido alguno. Un calor proveniente del punto de presión se extendió por todo mi pecho hasta mi mano derecha, donde escapaba lentamente

Mi rubio amigo me hizo apoyarme en él y comenzó a gritarme cosas, caminé un poco y noté el temblor de mis piernas. Logramos salir de ahí cubiertos por mis leales hombres. Dispuestos a morir por su líder. Por el honor de la familia. Perdí el sentido del tiempo, lo siguiente que recuerdo es el húmedo pasto en mi espalda y el rostro lleno de sangre de Gregory. Finalmente el molesto zumbido en mis oídos desapareció, los gritos de Fields taladraron mi cabeza.

— ¡Chris! ¡Chris carajo! ¡Dime algo! ¡Lo que sea puta madre!

— ¡No me llames Chris, mierda! — le grité fastidiado de ese apodo

Mi insulto pareció tranquilizarle. Entonces noté la sangre que había en su rostro, me preocupé de inmediato, tocándole la mejilla.

—Gregory, estás herido — dije mostrándole mis dedos completamente rojos

—No idiota — me gritó molesto — es tu sangre, tú eres el que está herido

Me fue imposible no sonreír al ver lo mucho que aún le importaba. Fields desvió la mirada, las luces de un auto se acercaban, lo tomé de la mano y le supliqué que no se fuera. Se mordió el labio inferior sin estar muy seguro. Miró a su alrededor y luego apretó mi mano, traducción, Dug no está. Ese maldito hijo de puta, ya me encargaría de hacerlo pagar, casi nos mata a todos, estoy seguro que perdimos al menos a tres de los nuestros y yo estoy herido. Don Eric se encabronará y no permitiré que solo me regañe a mí. Me subieron a un auto y entonces perdí el conocimiento.

**Fin Christophe POV**

Andrew revisó su reloj de pulso, eran las dos de la mañana. Se habían propasado un poco con la fiesta de bienvenida a los novatos en el cuerpo policial de Italia. Su padre yacía en el piso al lado de una botella de cerveza. El fantástico oficial Barbrady borracho a más no poder ¿Qué no se suponía que el joven alocado era Andrew? Genial padre el que tenía. Se despidió de algunos invitados y luego trató de despertar a su padre sin mucho éxito. Logró levantarlo del piso y caminar a rastras con él rumbo al auto. Los efectos de la bebida surtían efecto pero si no manejaba él se quedarían ahí toda la noche y sabía que en cuanto su padre abriera los ojos mataría por otra cerveza. Debía llevarlo a casa, esposarlo a la cama para que no fuera a hacerse daño y luego intentar dormir un poco. Su turno sería el nocturno e iniciaría al día siguiente. Cerró la puerta del auto, escuchando los ronquidos de su padre. Rodó los ojos, buscando las llaves. No las encontró en su bolsillo ni en la guantera. Esculcó a su padre y el mismo resultado, suerte que la puerta tenía truco o de lo contrario no hubiera podido ni meter a su dormido progenitor. Salió del auto móvil, seguramente estaban por ahí tiradas en el bar. Buscó por todos lados, moviendo algunos elementos borrachos, sin encontrarlas. Salió por la puerta delantera, la poca luz de los faroles dificultaba su tarea pero las encontró. Le pareció increíble que luego de cuatro horas nadie las hubiera robado. Se agachó para recogerlas cuando escuchó la puerta del hotel abandonado abrirse. Se ocultó en las sombras de la calle, reaccionando debido a su entrenamiento policial.

— ¡Claro que es una buena idea Scott! ¡Mándalos a una puta misión de robo! Si algo le pasa a christophe te juro que te arrancaré las bolas

Reconocería ese acento americano y ese potente tono de voz en cualquier lado. Se trataba nada más y nada menos que de Eric Cartman, uno de los capos más buscados de todo el país. Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue verle al lado de otro de los más buscados. El peligroso Scott Ternoman, medio hermano del castaño pero enemigos por naturaleza. Había escuchado rumores de una fusión pero los consideró mentiras. La prueba estaba ahora frente suyo.

—Calma cerdito, solo fue un disparo al hombro, no morirá por eso y si lo hace. Que pendejos hombres tienes — rió el capo Ternoman

Cartman se giró con intenciones de darle un puñetazo a su medio hermano, pero se topó con los labios de Scott que aprisionaron los suyos con tanta facilidad que le hizo verse patético. Eric al principio forcejeó, pero se dejó llevar por el beso de su medio hermano. La fusión había sido para que los medios hermanos por fin estuvieran juntos, no por el territorio, ni por las ganancias. Era por esos dulces y delicioso besos. Andrew estaba boquiabierto, tenían la guardia baja, podría arrestarlos, pero necesitaría refuerzos. Miró el bar y descartó cualquier posible ayuda de los oficiales inconscientes en el piso. Llevó su mano a la cintura, sacando el arma que tenía desde niño, se la había robado a su padre. La consideraba el símbolo y representación de su sueño de ser oficial de policía.

— ¡Manos arriba! — gritó sin pensarlo mucho. De lo contrario no se habría atrevido a revelar su posición — policía italiana ¡Manos arriba!

Eric empujó a Scott, tenía las mejillas rojas a más no poder. Dio un paso al frente, protegiendo totalmente al pelirrojo. Le miró unos segundos antes de soltar un bufido y dejar de tomar enserio el arma que le apuntaba.

—Por un momento creí que de verdad había peligro. Estúpido policía, creí que mi mensaje les había llegad. La Ndrangheta ahora está de mi lado. Ya no hay necesidad de que los busquen y arresten — dijo dándole la espalda

— ¿Qué? — inquirió Andrew totalmente confundido

—Lo que oíste, solo sigue el trato y agrega a La Ndrangheta

¿Trato? ¿Trato con La Cosa Nostra? ¿La policía era así de corrupta? Andrew quedó tan impactado que ambos capos pudieron escapar con completa calma. El chico comenzó a temblar, negándose a aceptar las palabras del criminal. Barbrady no podía ser parte de eso, su padre no. Guardó el arma y atravesó el bar, tomando una cerveza de una de las mesas. Llegó hasta el auto, ahí seguía dormido su progenitor. Le arrojó el frío líquido. El oficial abrió los ojos de golpe, lamentándose al notar que el contenido derramado era alcohol. Seguía muy borracho y arrastraba las palabras al quejarse. Andrew fue directo.

— ¿Tenemos un trato con La Cosa Nostra? — preguntó apretando la mandíbula

El alcohol se congeló en la sangre de Barbrady. Miró a su hijo y supo que no bromeaba con su pregunta. Soltó un largo suspiro, esperaba poder ocultarle ese trato unos años para después explicarle la verdadera situación con la mafia. Lo había tomado por sorpresa, en el fondo sabía que existía el riesgo de que se enterara antes de lo planeado, pero nunca se le ocurrió que fuera el día de su fiesta de bienvenida.

— ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas hijo? — Barbrady decidió negarlo

—No me mientas papá, acabo de ver a Don Eric en la cala. Me dijo que siguiera el trato de incluyera a otra familia ¿Cómo pueden llamarse oficiales?

—Escucha hijo, cuando eres policía debes seguir las órdenes de tu superior

— ¿De eso se trata ser policía? ¿Bajar la cabeza cual perro adiestrado?

— ¿Creías que era diferente? ¿Cumplir con la justicia y atrapar a los malos?

Barbrady no pudo evitar reír ante la ingenuidad de su hijo. Andrew le cerró la puerta en la cara. El oficial tardó un rato en distinguir que se alejaba.

— ¿A dónde carajo vas Andrew? — dijo bajando la ventanilla del vehículo

—Caminaré — gritó su hijo aventándole las llaves a su patético padre

No dejaría las cosas así. Atraparía a Eric Cartman aunque nadie lo apoyara. Bueno, eso era lo que él creía. No notó la presencia de un chico en el estacionamiento, uno que no confiaba en La Cosa Nostra y haría lo que fuera por verla caer. Dug llamó a sus contactos. Necesitaba con urgencia el celular de Andrew.

"_Cuando me tocas, eso es tan delicioso"_

**Christophe POV**

Una potente luz se coló por mis párpados, cuando intenté cubrirme de esta me dolió todo mi costado derecho desde el hombro hasta la cadera. No pudo evitar gemir de dolor, entonces sentí una mano sobre mi brazo, al voltear vi la figura iluminada de Gregory. Sonreí totalmente al verle y pude apreciar el sonrojo que se apoderó de sus mejillas. Miré a mi alrededor, estaba en una sala completamente blanca, con un aparato que monitoreaban mis latidos. Toqué mi hombre derecho y noté los vendajes.

—La bala te atravesó ¿Cómo es que no sentiste nada? — me preguntó

—Si no me interponía te hubiera matado — respondí — ¿Dónde está Mack?

—Está bien, de hecho fuiste el único herido, los demás escaparon ilesos

— ¿Contando a Dug? — le inquirí haciéndole creer que pensaba que había peleado

—Sí — Respondió él — no sé por qué no nos avisó del ataque. Pero si peleó

Alcé una ceja, sin creerle, entonces todo su afecto se volvió odio, uno muy profundo y negro hacia mí. Se levantó de la silla dispuesto a irse.

— ¿Vas de dejarme solo? ¿A este pobre herido? — le pregunté como en los viejos tiempo. Se detuvo en la puerta y suspiró resignado, volviendo conmigo

Tomé su mano sin el menor permiso. Extrañaba verle derretirse por mí, reír por mis bromas y soportar el humo de mis cigarros. Los interminables días con misiones y las noches bajo el mismo techo, en el mismo lecho. Éramos solo unos niños la última vez que nos vimos y mi vida ha sido miserable desde entonces. Pero eso no se lo diría. Tenía ese orgullo francés del que tanto me reclamaba el inglés aunque era precisamente eso lo que nos mantuvo a flote en momento difíciles y me permitió matar a nuestros enemigos.

Sus ojos azules se encontraron con los míos. Solíamos decirnos tantas cosas con una simple mirada, yo era capaz de leer cada uno de sus pensamientos, pero ahora solo veo dos nubes grises que me impiden ver más de cerca. Apretó mi mano y revisó mi herida, aún salía un poco de sangre pero se veía mejor, colocó una nueva gasa y rió ante uno de mis quejidos.

**Fin Christophe POV**

El corazón de Gregory estaba hecho un lío. No podía negar las mariposas que revoloteaban en su estómago al tener la mano de Christophe sobre la suya. Pero la idea de Dug apareciendo de repente, viendo esa imagen le aterraba. Quería a Dug, pero no podía apartarse de ese palpitar descontrolado de su corazón. Dijo que la distancia borraría las huellas de Ze Mole, estaba totalmente equivocado, el recuerdo de Christophe estaba presente en cada misión, en cada cigarrillo, en cada palabra en francés. Cada caricia, cada beso, cada deseo oculto. Ze Mole, estiró su mano hasta acariciar la suave mejilla inglesa. Gregory se puso totalmente rojo.

—Gregory — empezó el francés con un nudo en la garganta — ¿Recuerdas los días en los que paseábamos por la campiña italiana? ¿Las muchas noches bajo el cielo estrellado? Solo nosotros dos, compañero. Desde esos días he querido decirte algo importante — hizo una pausa para ver el rostro intrigado de su mejora migo — desde entonces he deseado decirte lo mucho que te amo

La boca de Gregory se abrió de la sorpresa. Soltó de inmediato la mano del francés. Aunque en el fondo siempre quiso escuchar eso, de golpe recordó los motivos por los que huyó de él. La razón por la cual el lazo de amistad se rompió sin más remedio. Apretó con fuerza los puños, dándole una mirada asqueada a su compañero mafioso, sintió de nuevo esa traición, ese dolor irreparable. Negó con la cabeza una y otra vez.

—Estoy con Dug, Christophe. Tú y yo nunca seremos absolutamente nada, tal vez ni siquiera amigos — concluyó saliendo de la habitación

Christophe quedó atónito, jamás en su vida pensó escuchar esas palabras salir de la boca de Gregory. Quiso lanzar un puñetazo pero sabía que eso solo lastimaría más su brazo, entonces plan B; un cigarro. Buscó en el buró y no encontró nada, soltó un bufido e intentó levantarse. La herida sangró un poco por el esfuerzo pero Christophe logró caminar un poco, tenía una cajetilla de emergencia en su habitación, no debía quedar muy lejos de ahí.

Andrew caminaba cerca del Coliseo que a esas horas todavía seguía muy iluminado. Hacía más frío de lo que esperaba y no traía ni una miserable chaqueta. Veía como el vaho salía de su boca, todavía intentando asimilar la inmensa red de corrupción de los que se decían los mejores policías de Europa. Por eso no había tantos escándalos ni problemas con la mafia. Todo estaba fríamente calculado. Su celular sonó, rompiendo el silencio que usaba para meditar sus problemas.

— ¿Diga? — contestó no muy seguro. A esas horas nadie debía llamarle

— ¿Andrew Barbrady? — preguntó una voz distorsionada. El policía tuvo miedo

—Sí ¿Por qué? — preguntó esperando una amenaza o la noticia de un secuestro

—Escuché que desea atrapar a Don Eric. Yo puedo ayudarle — dijo dándole esperanzas al policía — soy parte de La Ndrangheta y no me agrada esa fusión. Estoy dispuesto a traicionarlo porque nunca lo consideré mi líder

Christophe casi llegaba a su habitación, aunque solo había entrado a aventar sus cosas antes de irse a la misión. Pero al pasar por una puerta escuchó una extraña frase, una que tenía la palabra "traición". Pegó el oído a la pared, reconociendo entonces la inconfundible voz de ese hijo de puta. De ese maldito que no les avisó del ataque de La Camorra. Era Dug.

—Soy tu única posibilidad para atrapar a Eric Cartman ¿Aceptas o no mi ayuda? — preguntó más desesperado el castaño, podían descubrirle

— ¿Qué quieres a cambio? — Dijo Andrew — algo debes querer además de ver caer a Eric

—Eres demasiado listo para ser un Barbrady, quiero que maten a cierto chico, un mercenario, el favorito de Cartman. Christophe DeLorne

El francés contuvo un grito, ese maldito cabrón. Sabía que no debía confiar en él. Contuvo las ganas de entrar y golpearle y siguió oyendo.

—Trato hecho — dijo Andrew sin pensarlo de nuevo. Estaba tan desesperado por ver caer a la mafia y los corruptos oficiales que estaba dispuesto a cumplir cualquier condición a cambio — pero quiero que me prometas no hacerle ningún daño a mi padre y yo te dejaré libre ¿Está bien?

—Trato hecho — respondió Dug con malicia. Sabía que Gregory podía salir lastimado. Pero saben algo. Eso le importaba un carajo, solo era el novio del rubio para conseguir un buen puesto y un buen dinero. Ese chico Christophe lo sospechaba y lo mejor era sacarlo de una vez del camino

A penas colgó el teléfono la puerta se abrió de golpe, mostrando a un enojado Topo del otro lado del umbral. Dug se hizo el desentendido, preguntado inocentemente que era lo que necesitaba. Christophe se acercó a él con dificultad debido a la herida. Poniendo una de sus manos en el hombro del castaño, siguiéndole el juego de no entender nada. Bajó la cabeza haciendo que Dug bajara totalmente la guardia. Entonces le asestó un golpe en la mejilla con la mano derecha, provocando que su herida volviera a sangrar, manchando aún más la gasa que la cubría. Dug casi se cae.

—Maldito hijo de puta ¡Traidor! — gritó Christophe antes de gemir de dolor

—Solo te haces daño Christophe, de nada te servirá golpearme

—Solo espera a que todos se enteren de lo que en realidad eres, maldito

— ¿Quién te creerá? Gregory te odia, soy el consentido de Scott y Eric cede a cualquier petición del pelirrojo. Solo quedarás como un loco celoso ante todos. Y de todas maneras cumpliré mi propósito

El francés quedo mudo ante tales palabras, cada una de ellas era verdad, tenía la soga al cuello. No podía decir anda sin quedar como un loco. Entonces sintió la punzada de dolor provocada por el golpe, doblándose de dolor. Dug lo pateó en el hombro haciendo que gritara. Mack pasaba por ahí cuando escuchó el grito. Entró sin tocar y se topó con la imagen de christophe en el suelo, Dug se agachó, fingiendo estar preocupado, ayudándole a levantarse. El rubio se acercó bastante preocupado ¿Qué no se supone que Ze Mole debía descansar?

—Christophe ¿Qué haces de pie? — preguntó Mack ayudándole

Gregory buscaba desde hacía un buen rato a su novio. Dejó el pasillo e la habitación de Christophe al final mientras buscada, escuchó un grito y vio como Mack entraba a una habitación. En cuanto escuchó que quien gritó fue Chris se acercó preocupado, aunque ya en la puerta se arrepintió de haber ido. Mole alzó la cabeza y vio al inglés, era su oportunidad, Mack le creería, incluso podía serle de ayuda para convencer a Gregory. Reunió todas sus fuerzas y se atrevió a hablar.

—Dug nos va a traicionar Gregory. Hizo un trato con la policía, va a traicionar a La Cosa Nostra — logró articular en medio de los impulsos dolorosos

El rostro del rubio se llenó de ira, se acercó al francés y lo empujó sin importarle las heridas que le causaría. Christophe vio a la perfección la sonrisa en el rostro de Dug y la intriga en el rostro de Mack.

—Eres una mierda Christophe, te rechacé ¡Acéptalo de una vez!

—No miento Gregory — casi gimió el chico, más no por el dolor de su brazo, si no por la herida que se había creado en su corazón por la frialdad de quien siempre consideró su amigo — no quiero que te pase anda malo

Fields apretó los puños, tomó la mano de Dug y lo encaminó a la puerta, deteniéndose en el marco. Besándolo para herir aún más al mercenario. Algo se rompió en el chico, pero no culpó al rubio, todo era culpa de su maldita droga. Dug era el culpable de todo.

—Aún así te amo Gregory — gritó el francés — y pronto serás mío

Mack estaba boquiabierto. Sonrió segundos después. Lo sabía. Dug intentó golpearle, fue detenido por su novio. Gregory vio directamente esos ojos verdes, idénticos a dos esmeraldas. Dos joyas que se negaban a apartarse de los zafiros ojos del inglés. Se acercó a él, tomándolo del cuello. Recordando la mayor decepción de su vida, recordando el instante en que perdió toda confianza al francés.

—Te odio Christophe DeLorne, con cada fibra de mi ser

**6:20 AM — Roma, Italia (+1 UTC)**


	6. Las pirámides de Egipto

**Hola a todas mis lectoras y lectores. Les traigo, por fin, un nuevo cap de esta historia. Tengo una buena y una mala noticia. La buena es que me curé (Gracias por sus buenos deseos) y la mala que mañana inicio mis cursos de invierno por lo que no tendré mucho tiempo para escribir. **

**También tengo dos noticias. Recuperé mi inspiración y casi termino de escribir Husos Horarios en mi cuaderno, voy en el capítulo 18. Es un buen avance porque llevo escribiendo esta historia desde Julio. Y otro noticia que puede que no consideren importante pero quería decirles también que ya pasó mi cumpleaños y quería que supieran cuando fue (el 5 de noviembre) no es para que se sientan mal por no felicitarme porque no lo había dicho hasta ahora, es solo para que conozcan un poco más de mí. **

**Título: Las pirámides de Egipto **

**Capítulo: 6/27**

**Pareja: Style**

**Canción: Teenage dream de Katy Perry**

**POV: Stan**

**Dato curioso: El personaje de Ricky está basado en Brandon de la película "Los muchachos no lloran"**

**Lamento haberme tardado tanto pero a penas estaba acostumbrándome a las vacaciones y estas ya acabaron. **

******South Park no es mío, es de Trey Parker y Matt Stone.**

* * *

**Capítulo 4: "Las pirámides de Egipto"**

"_Tú me haces sentir como si viviera un sueño adolescente"_

12 de Febrero del 2012 

**10:03 PM — El Cairo, Egipto (+2 UTC) **

Las tumbas de los faraones eran designadas por letras y números. Ramsés I descansaba en KV16 y Sethy I en KV17. Pero nadie pensó encontrar una tumba en medio de éstas. Stanley recordaba a la perfección el día que descubrió ese pequeño hoyo meses atrás. Deseaba el crédito y la autoridad en el equipo, pero Shelly y Ricky se apoderaron de ella inmediatamente. Así que tuvo que conformarse con la simple tarea de ser un miembro más del equipo. Jamás pensó volver a oír de los Broflovski, los daba por muertos a todos. Le causó desagrado la idea de doblegarse ante el último sobreviviente de sangre (no adoptivo) de ese linaje de arqueólogos, seguramente era un creído. Pero de nuevo, la exploración de la tumba KV66 no estaba en sus manos. Shelly entró a su tienda, tirándolo de la silla. Los trabajos serían de noche, eran órdenes directas del Broflovski. La chica le dio una patada antes de que Stan lograra levantarse. El chico gimió de dolor, exigiendo una razón para tanto maltrato. Shelly rechinó los dientes señalando una mascada rosa en el suelo. Stan tragó saliva. Tomó la mascada y se la puso.

—Basta marica — bufó Shelly — ya sé que Sparky está aquí. Debería acabar contigo de una maldita vez, mojón desobediente. Pero él ha llegado

Stan se quitó la mascada rosa que Sparky recogió del suelo, poniéndosela. El pelinegro salió de inmediato de la tienda, curioso ante lo que podría ver como su nuevo jefe. Un chico pelirrojo y pecoso bajaba del Jeep. Con su sombrero verde y un collar de una estrella judía. Era justo como se lo había imaginado, solo quizás un poco más alto de lo que en realidad era. Ricky le palmeó la espalda, era un chico realmente interesante, con 28 años y enamorado perdidamente de Shelly. A los ojos de los demás eso era muy romántico y esperaban la noticia oficial para hacer una fiesta. Aunque Stan siempre sintió raro, Ricky no se veía muy varonil que digamos ¿Haría feliz a Shelly?

—Chicos, les presento a Kyle Broflovski — dijo Ricky con su típica y aguda voz

La primera impresión de Stan sobre ese chico no ayudó a la mala imagen que Marsh tenía de él. Los Broflovski no eran la única familia arqueóloga ¿Por qué entonces solo los mencionaban a ellos y nadie conocía a los Marsh? Kyle aspiró el aire nocturno del valle de los reyes, habían pasado años desde la última vez que había puesto un pie en la desértica zona. Se acercó sin que nadie le guiara al hoyo acordonado, la única entrada visible a la tumba. Se puso de cuclillas y vio en su interior, el brillo de algunos objetos metálicos que reflejaban la plateada luz de la luna. Se irguió entonces.

—Hace meses que descubrieron la tumba ¿Y a penas van en esto? — inquirió el judío

Las reacciones fueron distintas en cada quien, los arqueólogos se sintieron mal por su lentitud, Ricky y Shelly se preguntaron si había una forma más veloz de excavar, pero Marsh se vio consumido por la ira ¿Quién se creía el judío?

—Eso es porque esperábamos a su majestad Broflovski — estalló el pelinegro

Kyle se giró de inmediato, bastante ofendido. Culpó al equipo y no a su retraso del deplorable estado del lugar. Marsh tuvo que apretar los puños y meterlos a las bolsas de su chaqueta para no golpearle, si había algo que odiara en ese mundo era que menospreciaran su trabajo. La discusión aumentaba de tono, con comentarios sarcásticos que comenzaban a rayar en los insultos directos. Ricky miraba boquiabierto a Stan, incapaz de creer lo que su compañero hacía. Kyle era la mejor adquisición de todo el equipo y Stan podría estar a punto de mandarlo todo al infierno.

— ¡Basta los dos! — Gritó Shelly perdiendo la paciencia — discúlpate Stan antes de que te patee tan fuerte que no podrás sentarte de nuevo

El pelinegro cerró la boca de inmediato, negándose a humillarse de esa manera. Esperaba que Broflovski continuara con los insultos, en cambio no fue así.

—Lo siento — se disculpó Kyle — perdemos fuerzas discutiendo esto en vez de iniciar de una vez con el trabajo ¿Pueden mostrarme lo que saben hasta ahora?

Stan quedó aún más estupefacto que antes. Viendo fijamente al pelirrojo, su hermana tuvo que gritarle cuatro veces que se pusiera a trabajar antes que el chico reaccionara. Su unió a la recapitulación de Ricky. Bajo las estrellas era más difícil ver el pequeño plano que mostraba los límites de las otras tumbas y lo que ellos creían eran las dimensiones de KV66. Kyle escuchaba con mucha atención y tomaba notas de cada palabra en una pequeña libreta. Stan miraba cada uno de sus movimientos más intrigado que nunca. Por la frenética escritura, el grado de extremo de atención, pero sobre todo el desesperado intento de evitar cualquier contacto físico o visual directo con cualquier persona incluyéndolo. Una vez terminada la rápida explicación. Kyle hizo unas cuentas, decepcionándose un poco ¿Cómo podía saber que tanto deberían de haber avanzado? No dijo nada y volvió al hoyo, revisando las dimensiones.

— ¿De verdad es un genio experto? — le preguntó Stan a Ricky, no muy convencido

Ricky estaba por contestar, pero se detuvo cuando Kyle olisqueó un poco la tierra. Sin duda era raro, pero si lograba ser la mitad de bueno que sus padres dentro de unos días llegarían al fondo de esa tumba. Kyle se puso de pie dando una última vista a su alrededor, las dos tumbas contiguas lucían abandonadas ahora que las habían explorado totalmente. Se rascó un poco la cabeza y luego volteó a ver a sus compañeros, estaba por hablar, pero un nudo se formó en su garganta y le fue imposible continuar. Miró hacia otro lado e intentó recuperar su voz. Stan se le acercó, un poco preocupado por la interrupción.

—Esa tumba — empezó antes de que su voz se cortara. Muy pronto todos comprendieron la razón por la que esto pasaba — la encontraron mis padres antes de morir — Luego el silencio reinó el lugar, con una que otra exclamación de asombro y comprensión — ellos ya tenían un plan para entrar. Revisé la entrada y sigue en las mismas condiciones que hace 10 años. Lo podemos usar

Un silencio sepulcral inundó el lugar. Hasta que la persona menos esperada lo rompió.

—Bueno ¿Empezamos de inmediato? — preguntó Stanley Marsh sorprendiendo a todos

En menos de un segundo pasaron de odiarse a ignorarse a sentir curiosidad hasta finalmente aceptarse. El equipo estaba sorprendido, incluso Broflovski lo estaba. Pero al ver el sonrojo en las mejillas del judío la intriga llenó a todos. Este sería el mejor chisme de todos los tiempos. El plan de los Broflovski era más sencillo de lo que todos creerían. Suponía que habría una entrada unos pasos más abajo, pero para lograr entrar deberías colocar un soporte en el camino del pozo a la entrada, de lo contrario esta se vendría abajo y las reliquias desaparecerían por completo. Se realizaron las mediciones y se plantearon la clase de materiales que utilizarían, porque era un espacio muy reducido y necesitaban sostener grandes cantidades de tierra. Kyle y Stan entraban en discusión muy seguido, llegando por fin a un consenso sobre lo que harían. Shelly se acercó a Ricky y le susurró unas palabras al oído.

—Tres días y se hacen pareja. Pronto Stan le robará su mascada a Sparky

Ricky rió ante el comentario de la chica, sonrojándose al notar lo cerca que estaba de la mujer de sus sueños. Casi podía rozar sus labios cuando su mente tomó el control y volvió a la discusión sobre el hoyo. Shelly soltó un bufido, era como todos los chicos, pero no podía evitar estar perdidamente enamorada.

—Supongo que eso es suficiente — dijo Kyle revisando de nuevo el grosor de la tierra — si seguimos manipulándola se caerá. Si quieren pueden irse a sus casas, solo me quedaré un rato a tomar unas fotografías

Ricky y los demás miembros del equipo esbozaron unas sonrisas, estaban exhaustos por ser su primera noche en vela. El chico le dijo a Kyle que le esperaría pero Stan se ofreció a llevarlo a casa. Shelly alzó una ceja y regresó a su campamento donde Sparky corría libremente. Shelly le acarició la cabeza, viendo la mascada que en poco tiempo usaría Stanley. Ricky aceptó la idea y también volvió, quejándose de algo en su pecho. Se encerró en su tienda un rato, poco a poco todos se fueron, dejando completamente solos a los dos arqueólogos más jóvenes.

— ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión sobre mi? — Pregunto Kyle — mi trágica historia familiar sobre esta tumba ¿O fue tanta la lástima que te di?

—Me di cuenta de tu pasión, eso es todo — soltó Marsh recogiendo sus herramientas. Kyle le clavó los ojos, sin saber cómo tomar dicho comentario. Stan lo notó y aclaró — no todos los arqueólogos tienen tanta pasión hacia su empleo. Hay algunos que no desean ni tocar la tierra por miedo a ensuciarse

Kyle sonrió ante ese comentario, nunca nadie había alagado de esa manera su talento. Vio de reojo a Marsh recoger los utensilios hasta que recordó que se había quedado a tomar fotografías. Cuando por fin sentía una pequeña chispa de afecto hacia su nuevo compañero miró el horizonte, recordando que al salir el sol no podría sentirse así. Tragó en seco, intentando eliminar ese nudo en su garganta. Entonces estornudó, cubriéndose rápidamente la nariz con la mano. Paralizándose de miedo, miró su mano y solo vio unas gotas de saliva, respiró aliviado y notó que Stan le extendía un pañuelo, lo aceptó sonrojándose más y sonó su nariz, el residuo obviamente, salió lleno de tierra. Stan cerró la maleta y se volteó para ver como Kyle tomaba la última imagen con ese flash cegador.

—Creo que es todo — dijo Kyle guardando la cámara — al menos por hoy

—Vamos, el auto no está muy lejos de aquí — dijo Marsh ayudándolo a pararse de esa incómoda postura en cuclillas. Quedando un segundo demasiado cerca del rostro de Broflovski. Se apartó de inmediato — Sígueme Kyle

Marsh encaminó a Kyle al lugar done aparcaban los Jeeps, pero le pareció raro ver encendida todavía la luz de la tienda de Ricky. Soltó un bufido, el chico solía dejar todo encendido y colocado algunas veces, Stan tuvo que acomodarlo todo en su tienda y bajarla varias veces. Le pidió a Kyle ayuda para acomodar el desastre de Ricky. El pelirrojo aceptó gustoso ante la idea de hacer algo que le recordaba su niñez entre la arena del desierto y la tela de las tiendas de campaña. Entraron sin tener la menor idea de lo que encontrarían ahí dentro ¿Quién podría haberlo imaginado?

Unas vendas yacían en una silla plegable. Ricky se cubría con su camisa lo más rápido que podía, pero no lo suficiente para ocultar lo inevitable. Sus ojos estaban repletos de miedo y luchaba por no soltar la camisa de los temblores que le asaltaban. Kyle estaba sorprendido, porque acababa de conocerlo y aún no tenía una imagen tan fuerte de él. Pero Stan, con años de conocerle, de ser amigo de su padre, casi crecer junto a él. Decir que estaba sorprendido era poco, estaba impactado, se sentía traicionado. Entonces entendió, todo tuvo sentido. Esa voz aguda, esa poca masculinidad, porqué nunca se desabrochó la camisa a pesar de que el sol de El Cairo caía como plomo sobre ellos. Comprendió en un solo segundo.

—Stan — suplicó "Ricky" conteniendo las lágrimas — Stan, puedo explicar…

El grito que ahogó Marsh cortó las palabras. El miedo se apoderó de su cuerpo. Recordó a Shelly ¿Su hermana se había enamorado de…? La simple idea le hizo temblar y revolvérsele el estómago. Ella tan ingenua, cayendo en las garras de ese encantador caballero y femenino "chico".

— ¿Quién mierda eres realmente? — masculló Marsh decepcionado

Los ojos de "Ricky" se curvearon en un gesto triste, suspirando, buscando las palabras correctas para explicar la maraña de ideas que debía haber en la cabeza de Stan, aunque todas apuntaban a una sola y obvia conclusión. Pegó más la camisa a sus pechos. Dejando ver su pequeña cintura y esos diminutos hombros, mucho más chicos que esa cadera amplia. De pronto toda la virilidad de ese rostro se esfumó, dejando ver una dulzura inusitada.

—Soy… Victoria. Mi verdadero nombre es Vicky — dijo con esa feminidad imposible de ocultar ahora. Qué más daba. Se había descubierto el secreto

Antes de poder decir algo más Stan tomó la muñeca de Kyle y lo sacó de ahí, casi arrojándolo en el Jeep. Lo encendió y condujo como loco por las dunas rumbo a las luces de la ciudad. Ya bastante alejados rompió en llanto. No sabía exactamente por qué. Si por su hermana que se decepcionaría o si por él porque el habían mentido o si por la pobre de Vicky por ser descubierta.

"_Mi corazón se detiene cuando tú me miras"_

Stan bebía el contenido del vaso de un solo trago, quería olvidarlo todo lo visto minutos antes en esa tienda de campaña. Cuando iba a darle un trago al segundo vaso el pelirrojo se interpuso, mirándole con reproche. Marsh dejó el vaso en la mesa, eso no solucionaría nada, solo le daría unas pocas horas de alivio.

**Stan POV**

—No me molesta eso, sabes — empecé sin saber bien lo que quería decir — lo de, que sea una chica. Es más, tal vez ni siquiera se trata del hecho de que me traicionó durante todos estos años. Es porque, jamás pensé decirlo, me preocupa Shelly

Kyle miró el vaso que había dejado en la mesa y le dio un pequeño sorbo, mostrando su desagrado, no acostumbraba beber. Vio entonces el líquido durante un rato, como meditando su respuesta o tal vez de verdad interesado en el licor.

— ¿Por qué te preocupa tanto? ¿Temes que su corazón se rompa? — inquirió

Asentí con lentitud, acomodando poco a poco mis razones, aunque era más difícil con el efecto del licor en mi sangre. Él se apoyó en la barra, soltó un bostezo tan largo que me pareció duró siglos. Luego me hizo una pregunta inesperada ¿Shelly ama con toda su alma a Ricky? Pensé unos minutos, primero cinco, luego diez, casi cumpliéndose los quince pude dar con la respuesta. No es fácil interpretar los sentimientos afectivos de Shelly, sobre todo porque están ocultos tras una máscara de desinterés que a veces parece fundida en su cara. Pero esos sonrojos y suspiros durante sueños me parecían prueba suficiente. Había tenido novios, pero ninguno la hizo actuar así. Solo Ricky. Le contesté que sí, que estaba seguro que lo amaba con todo su ser.

—Entonces no tendrá problema — respondió Kyle dando otro sorbo — mientras estén enamorados ¿Qué más da el sexo que tengan? Sí, seguramente se enojará al enterarse, pero regresará. Su corazón la regresará a los brazos de Vicky

Quedé boquiabierto por sus palabras, hablaba de Shelly con una seguridad fascinante.

— ¿Experiencia propia? — bromeé haciendo que escupiera el trago

Me fue imposible no reír ante su sonrojo y sus rápidos no. Entonces noté algo, a la luz de esas lámparas de colores, de la música que comenzaba a subir el volumen, un brillo diferente en sus ojos; unos rasgos finos y atractivos. Unos, seguramente, exquisitos labios rosas. Me sorprendía a mi mismo al pensar así, pero esa sin duda era la menor de mis sorpresas esa noche. Le quité el vaso y di otro trago, sin dejar de verle. Broflovski desvió la mirada muy avergonzado mientras yo me preguntaba qué sentía. Dos horas antes pensaba que era un creído y suplicaba no tener que verle. Ahora contenía las ganas de tomar su mano y pedirle bailar conmigo. Mi celular sonó, entonces ese nombre me regresó a la realidad. Era Wendy. Era mi novia. Apagué el celular, Kyle me dijo que no le molestaba que contestara. Pero yo no quería, prefería seguir perdido en esos ojos esmeraldas brillantes. Me atraían como un verdadero imán. Entonces agradecí a Dios por mandármelo. Comprendí el motivo por el que encontré esa tumba y yo no fui designado. Ni en sueños habría pedido ayuda de un Broflovski, nunca lo hubieran contratado. Kyle se notaba más nervioso por alguna razón, trató de levantarse de la barra y casi tira el vaso; detuve el recipiente en la orilla, tocando su mano porque él también había reaccionado por reflejo. Apreté su mano con fuerza.

—Stan — Susurró mi nombre con nerviosismo, entonces yo sentí que perdía el control por completo, solo veía esos perfectos labios suplicando por un beso

En cuanto me vio a los ojos todos mis pensamientos pasaron a él, se sonrojó tanto que su cabello se vio opaco al lado de su rostro. Pero no se alejó, al contrario, apretó más mi mano. Quizás iba demasiado rápido. Es decir, acababa de conocerle. Pero la tentación de unir mis labios con los suyos era demasiada. Entonces el cantinero golpeó la mesa con un vaso. Nos miraba con los brazos cruzados, de inmediato supe que lo hizo a propósito, o nos absteníamos o nos largábamos. Le pagué el trago y luego le propuse a Kyle.

— ¿Tienes donde dormir? — Kyle negó con la cabeza — Puedes quedarte en mi casa

—Tengo un hermano Stan — me dijo rechazando mi invitación

—Lo sé — Dije rápidamente — no será molestia Kyle, insisto, no hay mejor lugar

Desvió la mirada y meditó un poco. Tomé su mano y volví a tratar de convencerle. Finalmente aceptó, apartando mi mano igual o más sonrojado que antes. Se alejó unos pasos diciendo que debía llamar a Ike. Lo vi alejarse y no pude evitar pensar en Wendy. Durante muchos años creí estar perdidamente flechado de ella; pero en el instante en que nos hicimos pareja toda la magia se esfumó, dejando ver la controladora y egocéntrica chica que en realidad era. Miré el vaso todavía lleno de licor, el cantinero me seguía con la mirada y me vi obligado a gritarle que ya me iba, haciendo que la demás gente volteara a verme y susurrara un poco. Genial, justo lo que me hacía falta. Entonces Kyle regresó, diciendo que Ike llegaría a la casa por su cuenta si le daba la dirección, así lo hice, para luego subirnos al jeep llegando pronto a un edificio de departamento, en el tercer piso se encontraba mi hogar, era vivir ahí o compartir la casa con mis padres y Shelly. Sparky me esperaba en la puerta, Shelly seguramente lo había llevado hasta ahí, por más que se enoje conmigo por llevarlo siempre me lo regresa.

En cuanto Sparky vio a Kyle comenzó a gruñir y el pelo de su lomo se erizó como si fuera un gato. Ladró una y otra vez, como si de verdad fuera un perro macho. Lo regañé pero continuó, incluso lanzó una mordida al judío. Le arranqué la mascada y la arrojé al cuarto de lavado, Sparky corrió a recuperarla y cerré la puerta ¿Qué demonios traía ese perro?

—Lo siento, nunca se había portado así con nadie — dije cuando regresé con él

Los ojos de Kyle estaban cristalinos, supuse que Sparky de verdad le asustó. Puse una mano en su hombro y lo dirigí a la sala.

—Ve un rato la televisión, iré a preparar el cuarto de huéspedes

—Stan — Me detuvo antes de salir de la sala — ¿Por qué haces esto?

—Porque me importas — fui sincero. No pensé que eso aumentaría su llanto

—Gracias — susurró dejándome ir a preparar la habitación

**Fin Stan POV**

Solo tenía 13 años, ni en sueños lograría entrar a un bar sin identificación en Estados Unidos. Pero ahí en El Cairo era muy sencillo. Su hermano le había ordenado permanecer en la recepción del hotel hasta que volviera, pero Ike nunca le obedecía. Caminó por las calles africanas un rato hasta dar con ese bar de mala muerte. Al entrar nadie le pidió identificación, muy a penas y voltearon a verle. A su alrededor vio caras triste, gente que deseaba olvidarse de su realidad unas horas. Entonces vio a un chico que no cuadraba con el resto de los presentes. Iba vestido completamente de negro, sentado en una mesa olvidada, se veía de su edad. Se acercó curioso al desconocido.

Georgie no era de El Cairo, sus amigos tampoco. Su clase iba a realizar un viaje de estudios y el tomó otro avión junto con los otros tres góticos. Llevaban ahí una semana y las noticias de su desaparición circulaban por toda América. Odiaba eso, odiaba ser apreciado por unos estúpidos conformistas. Los problemas de dinero empezaban y una pelea entre Henrietta y los otros góticos se había salido de control. Georgie se fue de ahí, no necesitaba más mierda en su vida. Miraba la mesa, intentando ignorar la música que resonaba en el bar cuando un chico se sentó frente a él. Alzó la cabeza y se topó con unos ojos negros y una sonrisa inmensa. Era un chico con facha de canadiense, demasiado alegre. El gótico le miró enojado, sacando una navaja, dispuesto a herirle si era necesario.

—Hola — Saludó Ike alegremente — mi nombre es Ike Broflovski, un placer conocerte

Georgie alzó una ceja, ese chico o era demasiado idiota o demasiado marica.

— ¿No vas a decirme tu nombre? — preguntó el canadiense acercándosele

— ¿Por qué debería? Estúpido conformista — respondió Georgie, cansado

—Menos mal — comentó Ike — pensé que no entendías mi idioma, aquí hablan demasiado raro ¿No te parece? Desde que te vi supe que eras americano

Había algo en ese canadiense que confundió a Georgie, tal vez era ese acento del norte que no podía ocultar a pesar de haber vivido toda su vida en Colorado o tal vez se trataba de esos ojos negros. Pero cedió ante él, al menos esa noche.

—Me llamo Georgie — contestó el gótico vencido ante esa magnífica sonrisa

El canadiense se alegró al escucharlo decir su nombre. Dejando a un lado la posición defensiva. Georgie lo vio de pies a cabeza, una camisa roja con tenis del mismo color, un pantalón de mezclilla y una ligera chaqueta de color carmín. Sabía que hacía frío pero no era para tanto. Entonces analizó su nombre "Broflovski" ¿Dónde lo había escuchado antes? Lo recordó

— ¿Broflovski? ¿Eres un sobreviviente de los arqueólogos Broflovski?

Georgie no quería oírse sorprendido, pero le fue imposible. Las historias de muerte alrededor de ese linaje no se limitaban a El Cairo. Los góticos tomaban esa familia como ejemplo de personas conformistas castigadas. Ike se sentó recto en la silla, eliminando su cercanía, su actitud cambió totalmente, desconcertando al gótico. Soltó un suspiro y asintió. Era uno de los Broflovski. Al ver al chico así, Georgie sintió algo raro, algo que nació en la boca del estómago ¿Culpa? Quiso disculparse, pero se detuvo, regañándose por seguir sus sentimientos. Ike sacudió la cabeza, como apartando los fantasmas de su pasado, se inició una plática diferente, logrando que Georgie le contestara con monosílabos o pequeñas frases. Llegando incluso a que esbozara una sonrisa. Entonces su teléfono sonó, era su hermano, que oportuno era. Se excusó y se alejó para hablar.

— ¿Ya terminaste de trabajar, hermano? — preguntó el chico fingiendo despertarse

—Sí Ike yo… ¿Por qué se escucha música? — preguntó Kyle sospechando algo

—Hay una boda en el salón del hotel, apenas he logrado dormir —mintió Ike

—Ya veo — comentó Kyle sin creerle una palabra — ya no tenemos que quedarnos en el hotel, un compañero de la excavación nos ofreció su casa, pasaremos por ti

—Dame la dirección hermano, yo puedo llegar solo — dijo el canadiense

Después de un momento de silencio su hermano respondió.

—Anota la dirección Ike

El canadiense buscó una pluma y anotó en una servilleta la dirección. No tenía ni idea de cómo llegar pero no quería que su hermano se diera cuenta de que no estaban en el hotel por eso dijo que él llegaría solo a la casa. Colgó y regresó a la mesa.

—Georgie ¿Sabes llegar a esta dirección? — preguntó el canadiense

Georgie asintió, quedaba cerca de la casa abandonada donde se quedaba con sus amigos. Así que luego de escapar de la pelea ahora se encontraba caminando con un chico conformista a las dos de la mañana. Ike continuaba su plática, aunque Georgie contestaba menos por miedo a ser descubierto por alguno de sus compañeros góticos. Finalmente llegaron al departamento Marsh.

—Me tenías preocupado hermano — dijo Kyle abrazándolo al abrir la puerta

—Suéltame Kyle — se sonrojó el chico por la presencia de Georgie — Kyle, por Moisés

El pelirrojo soltó a su hermano, viendo al chico claramente gótico. Exigió una explicación, escuchando luego una historia de amistad en la recepción del hotel, historia que Georgie no desmintió. Kyle bufó y entró de nuevo al departamento.

—No eres tan dulce como parecías — dijo Georgie sorprendido por la mentira

—Ni tu tan frío como aparentas — regresó Ike antes de hacer algo que dejó pasmado al otro chico. Lo tomó de la cintura y le plantó un beso en los labios, después de unos segundos lo soltó y desapareció por la puerta del apartamento

"_Antes de conocerte yo estaba bien"_

Wendy Testaburger no era el tipo de chicas a quienes les molesta que sus novios no les contesten una llamada, pero treinta era otra historia. Lo buscó en el lugar más cercano a donde estaba, el bar. Entró muy molesta, casi corriendo a la barra. El cantinero le dio una mirada y siguió secando un vaso.

—No me mientas, sé que estuvo aquí — dijo la pelinegra furiosa — di algo carajo

—Te molestarás — contestó el cantinero dejando el vaso seco y tomando otro húmedo

Wendy le miró aún más irritada. Preguntando si se trataba de otro chica.

—Ya quisieras — contesto el cantinero — era otro chico, estaban a punto de besarse

Enojo era poco para describir la sensación que atravesó a Wendy, no era traición ni engaño, era odio puro al maldito chico que había sido capaz de tratar de robarle a su Stanley. Tomó al cantinero del cuello, haciendo que soltara el vaso y éste se rompiera en mil pedazos al estrellarse en el suelo.

— ¿Quién era? ¿Dónde está? Vas a decirme todo lo que sabes — dijo ella

El cantinero nunca la había visto así. Soltó toda la conversación entre ellos.

**Stan POV**

Ike resultó ser muy agradable, más maduro de lo que esperaba. Le cedí a Kyle mi habitación y a Ike la habitación extra. Yo dormiría en el sofá, luego de discutir un buen rato Kyle aceptó el arreglo. Su hermano no me quitaba la vista de encima, alzando una ceja, curioso. Me sonrojé al darme cuenta ¿Tan obvias eran mis intenciones? Nos quedamos un rato viendo televisión y cenamos algo. Cuando el reloj dio las cinco decidimos ir a dormir, estábamos exhaustos. Tocaron a la puerta con insistencia, me pareció extraño, quizás era el portero.

Me equivoqué totalmente, era la persona que menos deseaba ver en ese momento.

—Hola Stan — canturreó Wendy controlándose para no partirme la cara — Podrías explicarme tranquilamente ¡¿Por qué mierda estabas con un chico en el bar?!

Kyle escuchó el grito, asomándose por el pasillo. Wendy lo vio con ojos de muerte y tuve que sujetarla para que no se lanzara a Kyle. Comenzó a insultarle, decía cosas terribles, vi como los ojos de Broflovski se asustaban y recibían todo el impacto de sus palabras. Traté de cubrirle la boca pero intentó morderme. Si no hacía algo los vecinos llamarían a la policía y la homosexualidad no era muy bien vista que digamos en ese país. Ike intentó que su hermano entrara al cuarto, pero él no se movía. Me cansé de tanto insulto y le respondí.

— ¡Basta Wendy! Me has hecho muchas escenas como esta ¡Ya estoy harto! Solo eres una chica insegura que teme perder a la única persona que es capaz de soportarle. Al principio era por amor, luego por lástima y al final por costumbre. Pero me cansé. Te dejo Wendy, haz con tu vida lo que te dé la puta gana; porque eso es lo que haré yo con la mía — dicho eso intenté echarla de la casa. Pero ella se sujetó al marco y me miró directo a los ojos

— ¿Tú? ¿Terminarme? ¡Esto no se quedará así Stan! ¡No permitiré que me dejes!

Dicho eso cerró la puerta en mi cara, como si me echara a mí. Me giré para toparme con un asustado Kyle. Hice lo único que pude, le abracé.

—Lo siento — se disculpo conmigo, conteniendo las lágrimas. Yo le vía a los ojos

—Gracias Kyle — dije desconcertándolo — gracias por librarme de ella

**Fin Stan POV**

Wendy salió hecha una verdadera fiera. Caminó al principio sin rumbo y luego con un destino totalmente fijo. Tocó la puerta de la casa muchas veces, hasta que un chico rubio abrió bastante molesto. Ella lo empujó y entró a la casa a la fuerza, adentrándose en la sala cruzando los brazos.

—Necesito tu ayuda — masculló ella — tengo que desaparecer a alguien

Gary bufó, intentando levantarle de la sala. Ella lo empujó, plantándose en el sillón. No se iría hasta recibir su ayuda. Acabaría con ese chico Broflovski, costara lo que costara. Harrison se sentó frente a ella. Muy pocas veces la había hecho cambiar de parecer ye esta vez no sería la excepción. Suspiró resignado, no era la primera vez que hacía trabajos sucios como ese. La mayoría de los desaparecidos de El Cairo eran por su culpa. Algunas veces lo hacía porque le estorbaban, otras porque lo contrataban.

— ¿Y qué ganaría yo? — Dijo levantando una ceja — no creo que tengas dinero

—Pero sí información — dijo ella esbozando una sonrisa — información que podría interesarte. No sé algo como ¿La ubicación de Bradley?

Gary abrió los ojos de par en par. Asimilando la recompensa que podría recibir. Wendy era una chica de palabra y no era buena idea engañar a alguien como él. Le extendió una libreta. Ella sonrió anotando todos los datos de la víctima, de ese maldito Kyle Broflovski, lamentaría el día en que conoció a Stanley.

Vicky entraba a su casa. Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Conocía a Stan y sabía que no la delataría y que, a pesar de decir que odiaba a Shelly y que no le importaba lo que le pasara, no quería ser él quien le dijera la verdad sobre su adorado pretendiente. Su contestadora parpadeaba, presionó el botón y se topó con la voz de la reina de Roma. Detuvo la grabación y se preparó para lo que fuera a decirle. Tanto bueno como malo que podría ser.

—Hola Ricky, soy yo Shelly. Eh, pues. Has olvidado tu cuaderno de apuntes en mi Jeep, no lo noté hasta que llegué a casa. Mañana te lo regreso, quería avisarte para que no lo buscaras. Bueno, creo que eso es todo, adiós

Vicky soltó otro sollozo, su corazón comenzaba a romperse. Conocía a Shelly y sabía que no tenía esperanza alguna de gustarle. En cuanto se enterara que era una chica todo ese amor se convertiría ya fuera en rabia o en una inmensa repulsión.

Kyle no podía dormir, la cama era cómoda y nunca había tenido problemas para dormir en el día, era solamente esa sensación terrible de culpa. Unas horas le había tomado voltear de cabeza la vida de Stan. Sabía que no debía involucrarse, que apenas el sol saliera el riesgo de sangrado se multiplicaba. En la noche podía ser el amigo más leal, pero al salir el sol tendría que ignorar a ese chico pelinegro. Alejarse incluso de su hermano. El corazón se le encogió y derramó una silenciosa lágrima que bajó por su mejilla, dejando un húmedo rastro.

— ¿Estás llorando? — escuchó una voz en el marco de la puerta. Se irguió de inmediato para toparse con el rostro preocupado de Marsh — no debes sentirte mal

— ¿Cómo no? — preguntó el judío hablándole como si fueran amigos de toda la vida

Stan esbozó una sonrisa, se acercó a la cama, sentándose en la orilla. Viendo por primera vez esos descontrolados rizos pelirrojos que ocultaba bajo su sombrero verde. Le parecía adorable que se preocupara así por él, pero no deseaba verlo llorar.

—Ella te quiere, y mucho — susurró Kyle con una opresión distinta, como ¿Celos?

—Pero yo no la quiero — respondió Marsh quitándole un mechón rojo de la cara, haciendo que el chico se sonrojara como en el bar. Apartó la mano de Marsh de inmediato

Era precisamente por eso que Wendy había reaccionado así. Esos celos irracionales no lo eran del todo. Pero la idea de una infidelidad era ridícula, Kyle no era de esos, Stan tampoco ¿Entonces por qué veía sus labios como hipnotizado? Abrió la boca para decirle que se alejara, que nada bueno saldría de ese lazo de amistad, que debían alejarse ahora. Por el bien de todos. Pero no pudo. Lo había conocido en el valle de los reyes con las pirámides de Egipto como testigas. En el lugar donde se había hundido para no volver a la superficie. No, eso era precisamente lo que buscaba, regresar a la superficie y poder vivir una vida normal, con Stanley Marsh. Si él podía ayudarle sería bienvenido.

Le sonrió, fue una sonrisa sincera que pedía ayuda. Marsh tomó su mano.

— ¿Me ayudarás a descubrir esa tumba? — dijo Kyle apretando la mano del chico

—Lo juro — dijo Marsh extendiendo su meñique izquierdo — Lo juro Kyle Broflovski — entrelazó ambos meñiques, cerrando así un trato que podría catalogarse infantil, pero lo más preciado para ellos. Un trato típico entre mejores amigos

Kyle se hizo a un lado para que Marsh pudiera sentarse mejor. Ninguno de los dos tenía sueño así que comenzaron a charlar de cosas triviales, colores favoritos, series favoritas. Acerca de la relación de Stanley con Shelly él se limitó a bufar. Recordando y diciéndole a Kyle las miles de veces que su hermana adorada lo había tratado peor que la basura ganándose una risa de Kyle. Entonces escucharon un grito en el cuarto de al lado.

— ¡Déjenme dormir carajo! — gritó Ike lanzando un zapato a la pared

Ambos contuvieron las ganas de gritarle que se callara y luego reír con más fuerza. Entonces Marsh decidió hacer una pregunta que había aplazado.

— ¿Qué hay de tu familia? Digo ¿Cómo eran tus padres? ¿Eran buenos contigo?

—Eran grandiosos — pudo decir Kyle antes de que su voz se quebrara por un sollozo

Marsh se sintió culpable de inmediato. Retirando la pregunta. Se había equivocado y en grande eso podría arruinar lo poco que había avanzado en su lazo de amistad. Intentó ponerse de pie pero la mano del judío se había cerrado con fuerza en su muñeca. Esperó de todo, un golpe, un grito de que no fuera entrometido, una mirada de furia. Pero no encontró nada de eso, el cabello cobrizo de Kyle le cubría el rostro y no podía distinguir cual era la emoción que le dominaba. Vio que el pelirrojo volteaba la cabeza hacia el reloj, el cual casi daba las siete de la mañana. Se mordió el labio inferior. Stan notó que el agarre disminuía e intentó fugarse. Entonces ocurrió, en un segundo. Kyle se le acercó y le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla.

—Buenos días Stan — dijo antes de soltarle y cubrirse con la sábanas, el sol comenzaba a salir y debía mantenerse alejado de quien amaba

**7:03 AM — El Cairo, Egipto (+2 UTC) **


	7. Miedo a la muerte

**Me tardé mucho pero les traje de regalo de navidad un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Aunque dudaba si publicarlo hoy o después de navidad, porque sinceramente, van a llorar. Ya casi termino mis cursos de invierno pero tengo un mega examen el 26. Avancé más en mi borrador y gracias a Sam pude armar un cap entero de esta historia. Pero de eso hablaré después. Mucho después. **

**Muchas gracias por sus felicitaciones de cumpleaños, me alegraron bastante.**

**Título: Miedo a la muerte**

**Capítulo: 7/27**

**Pareja: Dip**

**Canción: Who says de Selena Gómez (En lo personal nunca había oído una canción de ella, pero a falta de canciones y como esta expresaba bien los sentimientos y radicales cambios de humor de Pip decidí utilizarla)**

**POV: Damien**

**Dato curioso: Esta trama surgió cuando mi abuela estaba internada en Monterrey. En el hotel donde nos quedábamos había un balcón y cuando me asomé pensé ¿Qué pasaría si me arrojo desde aquí, desde el sexto piso? Pensé de inmediato en Pip y en lo difícil que ha sido su vida **

**De nuevo perdón si las hago llorar tan cerca de navidad, pero creo que merecen una actualización. Les recuerdo que ninguna historia tendrá un final triste, no me gusta hacer finales tristes.**

**South Park no es mío, es de Trey Parker y Matt Stone.**

* * *

**Capítulo 5: "Miedo a la muerte"**

"_Tienes derecho a tener una vida hermosa"_

13 de Febrero del 2012 

**4:03 AM — Beijing, China (+8 UTC) **

Damien Thorn era el peor psiquiatra del hospital, con todos sus casos fallidos. Todos y cada uno de sus pacientes muertos, por eso, cuando la doctora Danna le asignó ese caso supo que solo deseaba deshacerse de ese chico de una vez. No le molestaba ir de noche a ese departamento, solo le parecía demasiado raro. El expediente no decía nada acerca de la actividad nocturna del chico, tal vez a esa hora, con el sueño en su cuerpo los medicamentos le calmaban aún más. Recibió claras instrucciones, el chico no lastimaba a otros, solo a sí mismo; por eso no debía molestarle mucho. Era difícil hacerle hablar, le advirtieron que debía conformarse con movimientos de cabeza o monosílabos. Y por último que lo dejara solo cuando sus amigos, Jimmy y Timmy le visitaran ¿Amigos? ¿Cómo un suicida podía tener amigos? Eso lo averiguaría pronto.

Tocó la puerta hasta que una mujer le abrió, su nombre era Katy y su función, además de ser enfermera, era la mucama. Lo dejó pasar diciendo que a las seis les llevaría el desayuno. Dicho eso se hizo a un lado para que Damien pasara, para luego salir y cerrar la puerta por fuera. El anticristo no tenía miedo, pero estaba consciente de que grababan absolutamente dodo. El encargado de las cámaras, Ernest, no le quitaría los ojos de encima. Cuando entró al departamento le pareció normal, totalmente blanco, con pocos muebles, sin bordes filosos, se asomó a la cocina. Los cubiertos y la vajilla bajo llave. Solo les faltaba poner las paredes con material esponjoso.

Lo vio en la cama, mordiéndose el dedo. Cuando el chico alzó la mirada unas gotas de sangre mancharon las sábanas recién puestas. Se veía delgado, grandes ojeras, piel terriblemente pálida, cabello rubio que le ocultaba una parte de la cara; cicatrices en los brazos, cuelo y supuso también en las piernas. Pero no tenía la mirada perdida que supondría tener un potencial suicida, de hecho, se veía más vivo que cualquiera de los doctores que le atendían. Damien acercó una silla y se sentó viendo fijamente al chico que seguía hiriéndose, dejando caer la sangre gota a gota. Hasta que Damien habló.

— ¿No te duele? — No obtuvo ninguna respuesta, ni el mínimo rastro de haber sido escuchado — Mi nombre es Damien, seré tu nuevo doctor. Ahora, deja de infringirte daño y responde mi pregunta Philip

—Pip — soltó el chico rápidamente, a Thorn le tomó unos segundos entender que así le gustaba que le dijeran. Dejó sus cosas a un lado y se dedicó a verle

Sus ojos rojos se clavaron en el cuerpo del chico, grabando cada detalle de esa bata blanca y esa extraña forma de sentarse. Un pie oculto por la bata y el otro doblado de una forma extraña, como si deseara quebrarse una pierna. En cambio, Pip no sentía ningún dolor, el sufrimiento en su pecho era tan poderoso que el dolor físico no se comparaba. Sus ojos azules analizaban la clase de doctor que tendría ahora; sin duda se veía más siniestro, pero nunca lograría curarle. A menos que le matara en ese preciso momento.

—Tus ojos son rojos — dijo Pip dejando de morderse, apoyándose con esa mano en la cama — eso no es normal — continuó sentándose en la orilla de la cama

—Querer quitarse la vida tampoco es normal, Pip — contestó el anticristo

Ese comentario enmudeció al rubio. Pip se dedicó a ver el piso y mover los pies descalzos de un lado a otro. Damien alcanzó a ver las cortaduras en sus piernas ¿Maniático? No ¿Depresivo? Quizás ¿Obsesivo-compulsivo? Tampoco cuadraba ¿Personalidad límite, disociativa? Parecía estar en contacto directo con la realidad, su mirada no estaba tan desubicada. No era esquizofrenia. Psicosis. Entonces solo se trataba de un chico neurótico, tal vez estrés o un trauma. Seguramente era eso. Su trabajo se complicó, tendría que ubicar el trauma para luego ejercer presión sobre él. Sus medicamentos solo eran calmantes y dudaba que si no los tomara se alocara. Su carácter se veía tranquilo. A excepción de esos impulsos suicidas ¿Cómo es que alguien era incapaz de tenerle miedo a la muerte? La base de nuestros miedos es esa. Sin ese miedo somos capaces de hacer cualquier cosa. Pero una cosa es del miedo a la tolerancia, como muchas personas pasan. Y otra del miedo al deseo, pues hay más trecho.

— ¿Por qué no me hablas de ti, Pip? — preguntó Damien sin obtener respuesta

El anticristo comenzaba a desesperarse, pensó que dejando pasar unos minutos podría obtener una respuesta. Philip se levantó y se asomó por la ventana, los edificios brillaban a la luz artificial de la ciudad. Colores rojos, azules, amarillos dominaba los escaparates de miles de tiendas. Puntos azules en las ventanas de las otras personas. De quienes si eran normales y llevaban una vida común y corriente. Pip soltó un suspiro, volviendo a morder su dedo, la sangre ahora cayó al suelo. Damien se exasperaba cada vez más, sabía que Philip lo escuchaba pero le ignoraba. Odiaba tratar con traumados, le era más sencillo entenderse con quienes habían perdido por completo la cabeza, con ellos no tenía necesidad de ocultar su verdadera identidad. Se presentaba como el anticristo y ni se inmutaban. Incluso llegaban a sonreírle, sabiendo que la hora de su muerte se acercaba. Se levantó de su asiento y se detuvo frente a Pip, el chico reaccionó mal, haciéndose hacia atrás con mucho miedo, dejando un rastro rojo. Damien lo tomó de los brazos.

—Tranquilo, Pip. Solo quiero hablar contigo ¿Hay alguna forma de lograrlo?

Pip parpadeó unos segundos, ningún otro psiquiatra había sido capaz de preguntarle esas cosas. Pero si había algo, miró las cámaras que ahí había. Damien se dio cuenta de lo que intentaba decirle. Buscó su teléfono y le habló a Ernest.

—Desactiva las cámaras — fue directo el anticristo, causando conmoción

—Eso es imposible — alegó Ernest — la doctora Danna me dijo que por ningún motivo…

—La doctora me dijo que tratara a Pip y si desea que lo haga aceptará que se desactiven las cámaras. A menos que desees perder tu empleo por entorpecer mi trabajo

El anciano vigilante y experto en las cámaras de vigilancia desactivó todos los circuitos. Apagándose los focos rojos que eran como molestos ojos de moscas para Philip. Recibiría una reprimenda, pero prefería mil veces que fuera de Danna que del médico que tenía fama de matar a todas las personas que se le acercaban. Damien colgó y volteó a ver al chico rubio. Jamás había visto un rastro de felicidad en el rostro de un suicida. Pero la sonrisa de Pip era tan grande que dejaba ver su blanca y perfecta dentadura. Respiró profundamente, como si el aire se hubiese purificado al estar sin vigilancia. Lamió la poca sangre que salía de su dedo y se acercó a su doctor, dando ligeros saltos. Sin provocar el menor ruido en la alfombra. Le dio un abrazo y luego comenzó a dar piruetas en la sala. La boca de Damien estaba abierta, ese era el caso más contradictorio de su carrera.

—Me sentía tan oprimido — dijo Pip como si fuera un chico normal — estoy cansado de que me vean en cada instante. Ernest tiene una extraña fijación por mí. Incluso en el baño hay cámaras ¿No tengo derecho a la privacidad?

—Cuando dejes de ser un "Enfermo mental" lo tendrás — respondió Damien

—No estoy enfermo — contestó Philip — solo deseo morir. Desangrarme o arrojarme de esa ventana, cortarme el cuello, asfixiarme, incendiarme

Ahora sí hablaba como un desequilibrado. Pip se sentó en el blanco sillón, el pelinegro le acompañó a los pocos segundos. Tendría que llegar a entender su mente antes de tratar de ayudarle a morir. Tal vez era un trastorno bipolar. Un momento de euforia y luego otro de depresión. Pero si de verdad fuera algo que pudiera detectarse y tratarse no lo habrían mandado ahí. Tomó la mano izquierda de Pip rápidamente, viendo la profunda herida que era capaz de hacerse con los simples colmillos humanos. Pip apartó su mano de inmediato, sintiéndose intimidado. Damien se disculpó de inmediato. Incluso el aspecto del chico había cambiado. La luz comenzaba a colarse por las ventanas.

—Adoro el amanecer — dijo él parándose — es tan hermoso, es una promesa

Damien ladeó la cabeza. Pip pensó un poco más, buscando las palabras exactas para expresar lo que en realidad sentía. Se rascó la cabeza hasta chasquear los dedos en actitud de triunfo. Se despejó la garganta.

—Es una promesa, una manera de decir "He vuelto como lo prometí"

— ¿Quién ha vuelto? — preguntó el anticristo comenzando a entender el trauma

—El sol — respondió Philip inocentemente. Extendió su bata como si se trata de un vestido. Riendo y girando de nuevo. Damien miró el reloj, el tiempo se acaba. Sabía que Philip era un devoto católico inglés, así que trataría con una técnica que suele desanimar a cualquiera del suicidio

Puso una mano en su hombro, de nuevo el chico retrocedió. Damien imitó sus movimientos, su temblor, temor, como si se tratara de un espejo, pronto volvió a escuchar la risa.

— ¿No le temes al infierno? — inquirió más como amigo que como doctor

Pip detuvo sus piruetas, miró el piso unos segundos antes de negar fervientemente con la cabeza, una y otra vez. Como si deseara apartar alguna música o molesto insecto que andaba cerca de su cara. Damien supuso que el insecto era él y sus preguntas. Al preguntarle el por qué Pip volvió a ver por la ventana el lento despertar de la gente. Las personas que salen a trabajar, con el sol todavía oculto. Puso su mano en el plástico y lo empujó con fuerza. Damien tuvo que apartarlo a la fuerza. Pip le lanzó una mordida, gruñendo como un animal. Eso era común con los demonios, pero ese chico se veía tan angelical. Quiso darse contra una pared, pero Damien lo detuvo tomándolo de las dos muñecas. Pip pataleó con todas sus fuerzas. "Solo desea provocarte para que lo mates" se decía Damien controlando las ganas de quemarlo ahí mismo.

—Me niego a ir al cielo — dijo Pip finalmente, relajando los músculos — yo no iré a ese lugar ¡Simplemente prefiero arder en el fuego eterno!

Damien volvió a sorprenderse. No hablaba de pactos con el oscuro, de esos puestos imaginarios que los humanos creen obtener al unirse al satanismo. Era el más puro deseo de sufrir eternamente. Incluso él sintió miedo. Pip volvió a morderse el dedo, dejando otro rastro de sangre a su paso. Caminando en círculos como si recordara algo, tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, negando y cubriéndose un oído y la boca con la otra mano. Hablando en chino una y otra vez. Estaba en trance, Damien lo sacudió y hasta se vio obligado a darle una bofetada antes de que el chico volviera lentamente a su realidad. Esbozando otra extraña sonrisa. Se giró hacia la puerta, sumamente ansioso.

—Solo soy una mierda de Dios. El error, la imperfección, lo que no debió ser

La puerta se abrió. Katy traía a dos chicos de la edad de Pip, uno con dos muletas metálicas y el otro en una silla de ruedas. Damien apretó la mandíbula, sabía lo que eso significaba, esperar en el pasillo. Tomó sus cosas y estaba por salir de la casa cuando Pip suplicó mantener apagadas las cámaras. El pelinegro se negó, diciendo que solo cuando él estuviera en el apartamento se apagarían las cámaras. El peso volvió a los hombros del rubio. Sintiendo los ojos de moscas. Damien sabía que esa condición le beneficiaba, Philip podría agarrarle cariño por ese privilegio.

— ¿C-Cómo e-estás P-P-Pip? — preguntó Jimmy de forma muy alegre

—Mátame — respondió el chico de rubios cabellos — mátame Jimmy, por favor

—A-ayer d-diseccionamos u-una r-r-rana ¿Verdad Ti-Tim? — el chico de la silla gritó "Timmy"

—Ábreme como a esa puta rana y mátame — respondió Philip llorando

Jimmy y Timmy eran viejos amigos de Pip, habían estado juntos en la primaria, luego Philip se mudó a Beijing con su familia y al iniciar sus impulsos suicidas los habían transferido a China para ayudar en el tratamiento de su amigo. Su misión era simple, hablar con él, no dejar que abandonara la realidad. Algunos días Philip reía y bromeaba con ellos, dejando de hacerse daño un rato, en cambio otros solo les pedía que lo mataran. Este era uno de esos días. Cuando eso pasaba los dos discapacitados tenían instrucciones de ignorar esos comentarios y seguir con otro tema. Buscando la risa o reacción positiva que en el fondo sabían no obtendrían, al menos no hoy.

— ¡Mierda! ¡Mátame! — gritó Philip tomando a Jimmy del cuello

Timmy soltó unos pequeños gritos, repitiendo una y otra vez su nombre.

—C-claro que P-Pip p-p-puede ir a-al museo. S-Solo deben f-fir-firmarle el p-permiso Tim — dijo el discapacitado ignorando al rubio

Entonces Philip guardó silencio el resto de la visita. No obtendría la muerte por más que se los pidiera. Le contestarían con esas respuestas idiotas. Prefería golpearse en la mesa hasta desmayarse a seguir oyendo sus comentarios. Y justo eso fue lo que hizo a los pocos minutos, haciendo que los discapacitados tuvieran que salir del departamento inmediatamente. Solo lograron ponerlo peor.

"_¿Quién dice? ¿Quién dice que no eres perfecto?"_

Jimmy y Timmy salían del departamento con miedo en los ojos, la imagen de Pip golpeándose con tanta fuerza fue demasiado. Entonces se encontraron con el psiquiatra en el pasillo, esperándoles pacientemente, Damien se presentó. Les dijo que haría lo posible para mejorar el estado de Pip pero que para lograrlo necesitaría que le dijeran alguna información sobre su amistad con el chico.

—C-Conocemos a P-Pip d-d-desde j-jardín de niños — tartamudeó Jimmy — a-antes d-de que s-se m-m-mudara a Beijing. C-Cuando ingresó a-al manicomio n-nos t-transfirieron de e-escuela p-para estar c-con él

— ¿Es el mismo Pip o lo notaron demasiado diferente a como lo recordaban?

—C-Cuando ríe y j-juega es el m-m-mismo, solo… — hizo una pausa, dejando que Timmy soltara unos gritos y luego suspirara — a-ahora s-solo q-quiere m-morir

— ¿Por qué? Eso es lo que no entiendo ¿Por qué desea morirse?

Jimmy se puso nervioso, tartamudeando tanto que no se le entendía nada. Timmy desvió la mirada, alejando su silla del pelinegro. Jimmy lo siguió sin dejar de tartamudear. Damien lo detuvo, no dejaría escapar su oportunidad de saber el trauma de Philip. El chico castaño intentó soltarse, sin ningún éxito.

—N-No puedo d-d-decirlo — logró articular empujando al psiquiatra

Damien abrió los ojos de par en par, era justo lo que pensaba, esos chicos estaban amenazados. Pero ¿Por quién? ¿Por la persona que le causó el trauma a Pip? ¿Por alguien más? La visita de los chicos discapacitados más que aclarar, fue una forma de confundir más al pobre de Damien. Katy apareció en el pasillo con un carrito con dos charolas. Thorn seguía en shock, bloqueando el acceso a la mujer. Katy tosió un poco, sin resultados.

—Señor Thorn — dijo primero despacio — Señor Thorn, les traigo el desayuno

Damien reaccionó cuando Katy le sacudió un poco el brazo, se hizo a un lado, dejando que la mucama entrara. Pip tenía un golpe muy fuerte en la frente y éste sangraba ligeramente; estaba sentado con ambas piernas cruzadas en una de las sillas del comedor. Damien se sentó frente a él, mientras Katy abría la caja con los cubiertos y le entregaba solo la pequeña cuchara. Huevo, fruta y una rebanada de pan, era el desayuno del día. Pip movió la fruta de un lado al otro del plato hasta que Katy salió y las cámaras volvieron a apagarse. Entonces la alegría volvió a su rostro, tomó su servilleta y limpió la herida que se hizo en la frente.

— ¿Siempre quisiste ser psiquiatra? — Inquirió Pip — ¿O te obligaron a serlo?

—Fue la única carrera que logré terminar — admitió Damien — reprobé las otras, ingeniería, leyes, dibujo, música. Además que mi padre siempre quiso que lo fuera

Pip le dedicó tora sonrisa, apoyando ambos codos en la mesa. Muy curioso. Dejó descansar su cabeza en las manos y le hizo otras preguntas. Le preguntó de su vida en el manicomio, como era ser el doctor y no el paciente; sobre su motivo para estar en Beijing. Damien le contestó cada una de ellas, haciendo énfasis en su estadía en China. Dijo que su padre se había cansado de la vida sedentaria y que durante su adolescencia viajaron por varios países, pero a Damien el único lugar que de verdad le gustó fue la gran República Popular de China, sobre todo su colorida capital. Le gustó el idioma aunque nunca logró aprenderlo por completo. Philip dijo algo en chino, bastante alegre.

—Cuando vives mucho tiempo aquí lo aprendes porque lo aprendes

Pip dobló su cuchara, rompiéndola por la mitad, dejando una punta muy filosa. Damien se la quitó de inmediato, Pip hizo un pequeño puchero, para luego volver a reír. Al ver el reloj se puso de pie sin haber probado ni un solo bocado. Se le hacía tarde para la escuela. Pip abrió la regadera y se quitó la bata, el agua estaba helada; pero de nuevo, eso su cuerpo no lo sentía. Damien le acercó su uniforme rojo y se llevó la bata.

— ¿Me acompañarás a la escuela? — preguntó Pip desde el baño

— ¿Quieres que te acompañe? — se sorprendió el anticristo

—Tú si me agradas — fue lo único que respondió el inglés

**Damien POV**

¿Agradarle? ¿Qué quería decir con agradarle? Sabía que era un enfermo mental, no hay que hacerle mucho caso, la mitad de las cosas que dice son un delirio, pero esa forma de estar en contacto con la realidad. Todo lo que decía era enserio. Desde el deseo tan profundo de morir hasta esas pequeñas muestras de agrado. No pude evitar sonreír al escucharle decirme eso, era el primer psiquiatra que lograba ese cariño, un momento, ¿No se supone que eso es dañino? La relación paciente-médico no puede mezclarse con mis propios sentimientos ¿Cuáles sentimientos? Yo soy el anticristo, no puedo, no debo tener la mínimo muestra de emociones humanas. Solo te causan problemas, si no, miren al marica de mi padre y a los miles de padrastros que ya he tenido.

Regresé a la sala, escuchando la regadera con claridad, asomándome por la ventana. El sol salía por las montañas y los ruidos matutinos llegaban a mis oídos. Millones de personas en un espacio tan reducido y podían llamar hogar a ese lugar. Jamás despreciaré esa capacidad de adaptarse de los humanos, por eso son la especie dominante. Aunque eran tan autodestructivos, si no miren a Pip, con tantas cicatrices y maltratos a su cuerpo. Dejé de escuchar el agua caer, asomándome para vigilarlo. Era capaz de asfixiarse con alguna de las prendas del uniforme. Pude ver su blanca espalda, con cortaduras aquí y allá. Me sonrojé, encontraba excitante esa escena. De inmediato me reprimí a mí mismo, un chico no piensa eso de otro chico, un médico no puede excitarse con un paciente.

—Damien — escuché su angelical voz decir mi nombre, sentí una alegría tan inmensa que es imposible de describir — Damien — volvió a decirme

Me acerqué a su cuarto, traía puesta una camisa blanca y un pantalón negro con zapatos sin cintas para que no fuera a atentar contra su vida. Traía un moño, también rojo, en las manos. Me pidió ayuda para ponérselo yo tuve que esforzarme para no denotar mi temblor mientras le colocaba dicha prenda. Vi un sombrero café en la cama. Eso no era parte del uniforme.

— ¿Por qué usas ese gorro? — le pregunté tomando el objetivo, viéndolo de cerca

—Por dos razones — contestó el entristeciéndose — fue un regalo y así Dios no podría seguirme. Jamás permitiré que un padre me vuelva a tocar mi cabeza

Pip se acercó a un librero, tomando sus cuadernos y libros, metiéndolos a una pequeña mochila café. Se detuvo viendo uno exactamente, no comprendía ninguno de los símbolos ahí escritos, excepto por algunos en la portada. Me acerqué y lo contemplé junto con él.

—Era cierto lo que decían, las matemáticas son iguales aquí y en China

Cometí un error, me dejé llevar por las sensaciones de mi cuerpo, por ese incontrolable deseo de abrazarlo para que nada malo fuera a pasarle o a hacerse el mismo. Correspondió a mi abrazo con delicadeza, mi corazón latía con inmensa fuerza, el aroma de su cabello recién lavado empezaba a embriagarme. Sonreí sin proponérmelo, deseando detener ese instante por siempre. Escuché pasos pero me parecieron lejanos. Pip se movió, sin soltar mis brazos. Ernest se detuvo frente a nosotros. Le miré unos segundos antes de comprender por completo mi situación. Abrazaba a mi paciente por la espalda y él me correspondía con una inmensa sonrisa. Me separé demasiado tarde como para ocultar mis verdaderas intenciones.

—Se me hace tarde ¿Verdad? — dijo Pip poniéndose la mochila en el hombro

Me tomó de la muñeca y ambos salimos corriendo del departamento, dejando atrás a un asustado Ernest. Creo que debería olvidarme de ese empleo, la doctora Danna jamás permitiría ese tipo de relaciones en su manicomio, perdón, quise decir, su hospital mental. El día era brillante y ninguna nube turbaba la perfección azul del cielo. Pip iba del lado de las casas y yo de la calle, no dudaba que fuera capaz de lanzarse a un auto con tal de morir. Tarareaba una canción y caminaba siguiendo un adorno rojo en el piso, como si fuera un modelo en una pasarela, ambos brazos extendidos a los lados, riendo, con el cabello elevándose por el viento. Todo él era hermoso. Sería un crimen cortar una rosa tan perfecta. Unos chicos con el mismo uniforme de Pip la veían y susurraban entre ellos, sin dejar de ver las marcas en su rostro de las cortaduras que se habían hecho. La más notable de todas era una que iba desde la oreja derecha hasta el cuello, pero eso era difícil de notar, porque su cabello rubio la ocultaba en su mayoría. Miré con odio a esos chicos quienes se estremecieron al sentir mi mirada e incluso dieron un paso hacia atrás, asustados por mis ojos rojos. Pero Pip parecía no notar absolutamente nada, seguía con su tranquilo caminar y con su rostro siempre radiante.

— ¿No tienes frío Pip? — Dije al ver que el chico se quitaba la chaqueta roja de su uniforme, casi podía nevar en ese instante y la camisa blanca era demasiado delgada para abrigarle — puedes enfermarte

—Eso es lo que deseo, que me de hipotermia y muera en unos cuantos días

Suspiré y le coloqué de nuevo la chaqueta, cerrándola hasta el cuello. Pip vio su escuela a lo lejos y comenzó a caminar más despacio. Tuve que comenzar a empujarlo para que avanzara. Los chicos que se le habían quedado viendo a Pip no rebasaron con el miedo impregnado en sus almas. Se lo merecían, Philip sufría internamente lo suficiente como para soportar eso.

— ¿Vendrás por mi también? — me preguntó Philip en la puerta de su escuela

Los alumnos, los padres e incluso los maestros volteaban a verme, quizás era la primera vez que veían a mi amado con alguien que se veía normal. Un segundo ¿Dije mi amado? Por Dios Damien, en unos días él estará muerto y tú continuarás con tu vida de psiquiatra. Esperaba una respuesta. Solo pude susurrarle un tímido "Sí", antes de verlo perderse en esas puertas. Entonces recordé a los dos chicos discapacitados, eran amenazados, necesitaba averiguar algo más de Pip. Su expediente solo mencionaba su condición médica desde su llegada a ese manicomio. Nada de su familia. Averiguaré más de su vida. Regresé a mi oficina más confundido que nunca, más no por mi paciente, si no por mí mismo y mis absurdos sentimientos.

La oficina de Danna resguarda todos los expedientes completos, datos familiares, entrevistas con amigos, prácticamente es un libro de tu vida que cualquiera puede leer y comprenderte y conocerte de inmediato. Su oficina siempre está cerrada pero al ser el anticristo tengo el derecho de uno que otro poder ¿No creen? El lugar se veía igual de ordenado que siempre, esa doctora tenía un serio problema con la limpieza y el orden, pero eso lo trataría con ella en otra ocasión. Busqué el archivero con la letra P, también estaba cerrado, seguramente eran políticas de seguridad que hay en todos los manicomios. Lo abrí y saqué el folder marcado con el hombre "Philip Pirrup" ¿No hubiera sido más fácil darme la información completa y no solo un extracto?

—Cuando alguien cierra con llave, es para que nadie entre — escuché una voz

Me erguí de inmediato, sin soltar el folder. La doctora me veía con una ceja levantada, bastante molesta. No quise excusarme, de qué servía, era obvio lo que buscaba y que ya lo tenía en la mano. Solo tenía que salir de ahí. Pero la mirada de ella cambió, como si hubiera leído mi mente. Cerró la puerta detrás de sí, poniendo una mano en el escritorio, sin dejar de verme un instante.

—Tú no entiendes lo que está en juego ¿Verdad? — me preguntó enojada

—Lo sabría si tuvieras la molestia de decirme en qué carajo me has metido

"_Ese es el precio de la belleza"_

— ¿Sabes por qué tenemos a ese chico en condiciones tan poco comunes, pero sobre todo, costosas? ¿Tienes idea de la clase de influencia que tiene en la gente de Beijing? ¿En los medios sedientos de una noticia? Resulta que el caso es financiado por el primer ministro Wen Jiabao. Así que si ese chico muere de una forma que parezca que podríamos haber evitado, nosotros también desapareceremos. Philip puede elevar la imagen del gobierno chino como uno preocupado por sus ciudadanos o lo puede hacer quedar como un autoritarismo desalmado ¿Entiendes ahora? Todos en este hospital estamos en peligro

Tardé un tiempo en asimilar lo que ella me estaba diciendo, sin soltar el folder. Ella me miró esperando una reacción a su favor.

— ¿Qué clase de muerte no podríamos haber evitado? — le pregunté

—Una donde muera alguien tratando de evitarlo. Si él se arrojara a la calle y un médico lo hace con él entonces no podrían culparnos — me contestó fríamente

Me quedé mudo. Mis sospechas eran ciertas, me mandaron para matarlo, pero también para deshacerse de mí. Yo ya no deseaba ver morir a Pip.

**Fin Damien POV**

Damien empujó a la doctora, ella alcanzó a arrebatarle el expediente.

—Ya no hay forma de evitarlo, o te "matas" con él o te mataremos nosotros. Solo debes fingir tu muerte Damien ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?

El anticristo salió de ahí corriendo, no diría que sí, pero tampoco se negaría, prefería proteger a Pip aunque eso costara muchas otras vidas. Porque ahora estaba completamente seguro, estaba perdidamente enamorado de ese chico suicida y no permitiría que nada ni nadie lo apartara de su lado. Le mostraría la belleza de la vida, eliminaría los deseos de morir del rubio y conseguiría su amor de una u otra manera. La doctora Danna soltó un largo suspiro. Se quitó los anteojos y los dejó en el escritorio, dándose un masaje en las sienes. Bueno, al menos lo alejó del expediente completo. Si averiguaba el trauma de Pip podría trabajar con él hasta el punto de volverlo loco y que muriera de una manera equivocada. Porque para él ya no había remedio, el dolor nunca acabaría, excepto con la muerte. Trataron con todo, con cada terapia o medicamento. Era más fácil matarlo de una vez.

Pip miraba por la ventana, era el primer piso, no podría aventarse y morir. En el aula tenían prohibido llevar cualquier objeto filoso y mucho menos dejarlo al alcance de Pip. Pero la regla no se imponía con los alumnos del turno vespertino. La maestra les pidió sacar sus libros, Pip alargó la mano a la mochila y vio en el piso un objeto brillante, quedó hipnotizado de esa hoja afijada, esas tijeras de color azul olvidadas por los del otro turno. Las tomó antes de que cualquiera pudiera verlo, guardándoselas en la bolsa de la chaqueta. Su sonrisa aumentó. Sus compañeros le temían a pesar de burlarse una y otra vez de él. Cuando se les acercaba todos corrían despavoridos. Recordaban su primer día de clases y la forma en la que se encajó esas tijeras en la pierna derecha mientras con otras intentaba cortarse el cuello. Volvió a ver por la ventana, la gente en la calle le saludaba gustosa. Era un héroe para ellos, alguien capaz de cuestionar la solidaridad del gobierno ante los extranjeros. En cambio Inglaterra lo había olvidado, con ese carácter frío no necesitaban demostrarle al mundo que tenían cariño hacia un niño loco en China. Tal vez los chinos se interesaron en él porque así como le pasó eso a Pip podría ocurrirles a ellos. O a cualquier persona en el mundo. En el país y los medios de comunicación era un mártir, lo seguían miles de ojos, en cambio él solo deseaba morir. Sin pensar en la clase de problemas que atraería al gobierno. Sabía como todos en el hospital, que ya no había más remedio.

— ¿Escuchaste la pregunta, Philip? — insistió la maestra ante la desatención

—La respuesta es treinta — contestó Pip sin dejar de ver la ventana

La profesora quedó muda, era correcto. Creyó que no había anotado la ecuación, de hecho, no lo vio hacer ninguna operación escrita. Todo lo había hecho en su cabeza, era un chico brillante, con un futuro todavía más resplandeciente. En cambio deseaba morir. El timbre interrumpió los pensamientos de la profesora, dejando ir a los alumnos. Afuera esperaba un chico vestido completamente de negro. Los alumnos se le quedaban viendo, murmurando cosas. Reconociéndolo de en la mañana.

—Damien — gritó Philip casi corriendo por el pasillo para encontrarse con su médico de cabecera — por un momento pensé que no vendrías por mi

El anticristo se limitó a sonreírle, caminando los dos de regreso al apartamento. Entonces una maestra los detuvo cuando estaban por cruzar la calle, se presentó como la maestra de matemáticas de Pip y le pidió a Damien unos segundos para hablar con él. El anticristo argumentó que no podía dejar de vigilar a su paciente. Otra profesora se ofreció para cuidarle. A regañadientes Damien aceptó. Se alejaron lo suficiente para que el rubio no pudiera oírles, aunque si pudiera verles.

—Todas las maestras quisieran saber sobre el estado de Philip ¿Han tenido algún avance o sigue deseando morir? — preguntó la mujer

—No debería revelar su estado — respondió Damien, pero en realidad pensaba usar a esas mujeres como testigas de la clase de problema político que había alrededor del inglés — pero no, creo que la doctora Danna ha perdido las esperanzas. Quizás espera a que Pip logre matarse de una vez

El rostro de la mujer se ensombreció, incluso derramó algunas lágrimas.

—Pero le aseguro que bajo mi cargo él no morirá — dicho eso regresó con Pip

A pesar de haber salido más temprano de la escuela no pudieron esquivar la nevada, el medio día acababa de pasar y los copos de nieve se acumulaban en sus ropas, solo faltaban unas calles para llegar al edificio. Pip iba demasiado callado, alertando a Damien, quien se detuvo al lado de un árbol.

— ¿Esos chicos te dijeron algo en la escuela? — Preguntó poniendo ambas manos en los hombros del chico — ¿Te molestaron, Pip? Te juro que si así fue, yo…

—No — Lo cortó Philip — nadie me habla ni para reírse de mí. Solo murmuran. Deja preocuparte por eso Damien. Es suficiente con que me hagas compañía

El pelinegro le acarició ligeramente la mejilla, para luego continuar rumbo al edificio, al entrar se sacudieron la nieve y entraron al elevador. Pip sintió de inmediato los ojos de las cámaras de vigilancia, dejando de sonreír; volviendo a ese demacrado rostro que parecía muerto. Cuando ingresaron al apartamento, Katy terminaba de servir la comida, una sopa de verdura humeante. A Damien se le abrió el apetito de inmediato, dejando la chaqueta a un lado. Pip seguía oprimido, con una mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta, en cuanto los ojos rojos se apagaron pudo sacar su contenido. Abrió las tijeras al tope, tomándolas totalmente extendidas. Su psiquiatra estaba distraído, por lo que pudo hacerse un profundo corte en la pierna y unos superficiales en las venas de los brazos.

El piso se volvió un poco rojo cuando Damien se dio cuenta, le arrebató las tijeras, gritándole a Katy. La mujer volvió corriendo, topándose con las sangrantes heridas del chico. Se quedó paralizada.

—Ve por un botiquín de primero auxilios ¡Ve Katy! — le gritó el anticristo

Damien limpiaba con alcohol las heridas en los brazos, le miraba enojado, mientras Pip le observaba buscando sacarle una sonrisa.

—No lo intentes — respondió el anticristo — ya me hiciste enojar, y mucho

Pip soltó una risita. Damien lo ignoró, quitándole el rasgado pantalón, la sangre aún salía. No necesitaría puntos, pero aún así era una herida muy grave. Se limitó a limpiarla y vendarla ¿Cómo podía ser tan sádico? Por primera vez en su vida no disfrutaba ver como un humano se hería.

—Trata de dormir un poco y no muevas esa pierna, si lo haces haré que te seden y regresen las cámaras — amenazó Damien. Por primera vez logró una buen a respuesta. Pip dejó de moverse, tapándose con la nueva y blanca sábana — Hablaré a la escuela para que no vayas mañana ¿Está bien?

Pip asintió, pero cuando Damien intentó levantarse la mano del rubio se lo impidió. Sus ojos denotaban miedo ¿Miedo? ¿Miedo a qué? Su cabello rubio se hizo a un lado, dejando ver la cicatriz en la parte posterior del rostro. Damien cedió, sonriéndole, era imposible estar enojado con Philip. Ernest no podía creer lo que hacía, veía la estática en las pantallas de las cámaras ¿Dónde estaba entonces su función? El teléfono sonó, era la doctora Danna, con instrucciones precisas aunque repentinas.

Pip comenzaba a dormirse y Damien pudo soltarse finalmente. Se alejó unos pasos, volteando a ver el dormido suicida. Le ayudaría, haría lo que fuera para mantenerlo con vida… y a su lado.

—Damien — dijo Pip antes de caer dormido — vas a ayudarme a morir ¿Verdad?

**1:03 PM — Beijing, China (+8 UTC) **


	8. La vida marina

**Me tardé un poco en este capítulo, pero tengo una buena noticia. Entraré a clases hasta el 21 de enero así que adelantaré todo lo que pueda para que no esperen tanto por un cap. Casi acabo la historia en mi borrador y me estoy poniendo muy sentimental. **

**Título: La vida marina**

**Capítulo: 8/27**

**Pareja: Bunny**

**Canción: Got 2 luv u de Sean Paul y Alexis Jordan**

**POV: Butters**

**Dato curioso: El nombre falso de Kenny está basado en un personaje de la serie Zoey 101, Chase.**

**Ahora una pequeña aclaración. Sé que es muy poco probable que haya petroleo en Sidney, pero supongamos que sí hay. **

**South Park no es mío, es de Trey Parker y Matt Stone.**

* * *

**Capítulo 6: "La vida marina"**

"_Me tenías girando a tu alrededor"_

13 de Febrero del 2012 

**6:03 AM — Sidney, Australia (+10 UTC) **

Butters no tuvo tiempo ni de lavarse la cara, muy a penas se puso ropa. Entraba descalzo a la casa de Bebe, el lugar destinado para las reuniones de Green Peace en Sidney. Dougie había estado muy misterioso últimamente y cuando los citaron de urgencia supo que tenía que ver con el pelirrojo. Bebe lo recibió con una inmensa sonrisa, abrazándolo cordialmente.

—Pensé que Karen vendría — dijo Butters viendo a los presentes

—Dijo que intentaría escaparse de su hermano — respondió Bebe

La sala estaba llena, los cuarenta miembros de Green Peace Sidney casi no cabían en ese lugar, pero era mil veces más seguro que su edificio en el centro de la ciudad. La rubia pidió silencio, iniciando la junta.

—Todos sabemos cuál es nuestra misión. Proteger la vida de la tierra, ya sea de plantas, animales o ecosistemas. Pero últimamente nos hemos dedicado a las maravillosas criaturas que son las ballenas. Todos sabemos también, que durante el siglo XX trescientas sesenta mil ballenas azules fueron cazadas, a pesar de que en el año de 1946 se creó la Comisión Ballenera Internacional y que en el año de 1986 se dictaminó una ley que terminó con la cacería comercial, pero la cacería científica continua. Y es precisamente ésta la que utiliza Australian Petroleum, diciendo que pueden mejorar la gasolina combinándola con aceite de ballena. Si no hacemos algo, acabarán con todas y cada una de estas criaturas — hizo una pausa recibiendo la reacción de los presentes, caras y frases preocupadas, sonrisas rotas y sobre todo, el aura deprimida de Leopold, así era siempre que se tocaba el tema — pero me temo que ese no es nuestro único problema. Australian Petroleum piensa abrir una nueva plataforma. Supongo que muchos ya la han visto en el mar, parece como las otras. Pero Australian's Glory tiene mayor poder de perforación. En cambio sus planos de seguridad son tan ridículos que el desastre es inminente; si Glory penetra ese suelo tendremos el peor derrame en la historia de los derrames petroleros. Mataría toda la vida marina

Leopold miró preocupado a su amiga, su angustia era superior a la de cualquiera de Green Peace ¿Por qué? Muy fácil, la vida marina era su familia. Sus descuidados padres lo desatendían por completo así que buscó un "sustituto", admirándose de las especies del mar, que lo aceptaron como uno de los suyos. Bueno, es un decir, simplemente conviven en paz con él, esto no es fantasía, es la vida de Butters. La discusión se soltó, todos preguntándose qué hacer, aumentando el barullo. Bebe luchaba por controlarlo, sin éxito alguno, entonces el ruido de un portazo provocó el silencio. Todos ahogaron un grito, sobre todo Butters, era su amigo Dougie. Con el uniforme verde oscuro de los empleados de Australian Petroleum.

—Aquí está su respuesta — respondió Dougie — mandaremos un espía a Australian Petroleum para reunir pruebas de cualquiera de las dos acusaciones, del mal uso de las ballenas en sus experimentos o en lo mal planeada que está la plataforma Glory

Los rostros sorprendidos se volvieron en admiraciones, elogios y palabras de apoyo al pelirrojo. Aunque tenía quince años parecía mayor de edad y falsificando algunos papeles pudo convertirse en Sean, un chico que siempre había deseado trabajar en Australian Petroleum. Aunque había una persona que no compartía la euforia, ese era Leopold. Dougie se le acercó al ver su nula respuesta.

— ¿Qué opinas Butters? — preguntó el pelirrojo, riendo ligeramente

—Es demasiado bajo — respondió Leopold — es algo que ellos harían

La sonrisa en el rostro de Dougie desapareció, durante tantos años había luchado por enamorar al rubio con cada una de sus acciones y sale con algo así. Guardó sus palabras y se puso de pie, su turno estaba por iniciar. Haría lo que fuera por proteger lo que más amara Leopold, y si eso significaba hacerse un espía en una compañía petrolera, lo haría sin titubear. Aunque ahora Leopold no se diera cuenta, estaban haciendo lo correcto, ya se lo agradecería, puede incluso que con un beso.

En cuanto Dougie se fue, Leopold salió corriendo por la puerta trasera, rumbo al océano, la arena estaba fría pero eso le gustaba. Se metía entre sus dedos y le hacía cosquillas. Se sumergió en una ola y se dejó llevar por el encanto del mar una vez más. Olvidando su vida en la tierra.

El presidente de Australian Petroleum entraba a la sala de juntas. David Baker era su nombre, había citado a sus técnicos, sus socios accionistas, algunos empleados de confianza y dos chicos que no cuadraban en la escena, dos simples mensajeros y conserjes. Kevin McCormick y Bradley. El rubio y el castaño se veían confundidos ¿Qué podían hacer ellos ahí? ¿Ir por más café y repartir leche?

—Gracias por venir — inició David la junta — se que ustedes están tan preocupados como yo por las insistencias de Green Peace acerca de la mala seguridad en Australian's Glory. Esa, caballeros, es la mejor plataforma petrolera que mis técnicos han diseñado, cambiará la vida de todos los habitantes del país, pero claro, ellos no lo ven así. Esos hippies harán lo que sea para hundirnos, literalmente. Tienen a esas organizaciones internacionales de su lado, pero nosotros tenemos el poder del dinero, y de la juventud — concluyó el discurso

La gente empezó a murmurar, sabían lo del dinero ¿Pero a qué refería el presidente con "juventud"? Kevin sintió un nudo en el estómago, una sensación de vacío que solo podía indicar que algo malo se acercaba. Estaba totalmente en lo correcto, la puerta se abrió y un chico entró, con un pantalón de mezclilla, una camisa con el logo verde de Green Peace impreso y una gorra azul que cubría su cabellera rubia casi en su totalidad, excepto por algunos pequeños mechones que se escapaban rebeldes. Bradley abrió la boca, sorprendido, mientras Kevin bajaba la mirada, decepcionado. Kenneth se acercaba al presidente David. El hombre de negocios sonrió, mostrando a Kenny como si se tratara de un nuevo producto, con esa facha de hippie moderno.

—Les presento a Kenny, será nuestro espía en Green Peace. Lograremos comprobar sus planes para hundir Glory sin que ellos se den cuenta

Kenny esbozó una seductora sonrisa a los presentes, varios de ellos se perdieron en esos ojos azules y ese cabello sedoso y rubio. Su arma más poderosa era precisamente esa, juventud y carisma, rasgos muy comunes en los miembros de Green Peace, no sería difícil hacerlo pasar por uno de ellos, en vez de un empleado más en la compañía petrolera más grande de Oceanía.

—Australian's Glory estará a salvo con Kenny protegiéndola — selló David

Decir que Kevin estaba decepcionado era poco, estaba enojado, furioso, nunca volvería a ver igual a su hermano y eso lo denotaba su ceño fruncido y esos brazos cruzados. Kenny bromeó, queriendo restarle importancia al trabajo que obviamente era imprescindible. Bradley al contrario, estaba totalmente orgulloso, sabía que Kenny podía llegar algo, pero nunca pensó en esto; si cumplía su misión podría ser nombrado asistente de David. No podía negar que le tenía envidia. Aunque las palabras de Karen McCormick resonaron en su cabeza "Esa plataforma matará a toda la vida marina, con ella la pesca y con esa, la productividad comercial de Sidney"

— ¿Ser espía? No puedo creer que cayeras tan bajo — gruñó Kevin una fuera de la sala

—Oye, me están pagando muy bien — se defendió Kenneth, muy ofendido

—Eres una puta, Kenny — decretó su hermano viendo a Bradley en busca de apoyo

—Él tiene razón Kevin, le están pagando muy bien y hasta podrían ascenderlo

—Ambos son putas — dijo el chico saliendo de ahí lo antes posible, volviendo a su simple trabajo de conserje, era poco, sí; pero era lo mejor que podía tener y lo suficiente para mantener de pie a la familia, bueno, con Kenny ayudándole

Ya no contaba con su hermano para ayudarle. Tendría que hacer todo por su cuenta o aceptar ese trabajo como espía. Pero el orgullo de Kevin era mayor. Kenny soltó un largo suspiro, jamás pensó que Kevin pudiera reaccionar así, pero ya no podía echarse para atrás. Se había comprometido con David a hundir a esa organización caritativa y realmente preocupada por el medio ambiente. Entonces recordó un detalle que era muy importante, su hermana era parte de esa organización. Si le veía era capaz de traicionarle. Bradley le dio unas últimas palabras de apoyo. Cuando llegó el jefe de piso, dándole Bradley un verdadero trabajo.

—Entrenarás al nuevo ¿Entendido, Bradley? Enséñale a trapear bien

Bradley odiaba su trabajo ¿Y encima enseñarle a un novato? Él no tuvo esa suerte. Cuando entró a trabajar, estaban tan necesitados los ciudadanos que las condiciones eran terribles, todos suplicaban por un empleo y Australian Petroleum era la única compañía que podía ofrecerlo. En la puerta principal se topó con un chico pelirrojo de anteojos. Se veía demasiado joven, levantó una ceja, sin tragarse por completo que ese chico tuviera su edad. Dougie le miró a los ojos, sabiendo que debía tener cuidado con él, era más perspicaz que el resto de los empleados de Australian Petroleum.

—Es un placer conocerlo — fue cortés Dougie — Mi nombre es Sean

—Bradley — se limitó a decir el rubio — te presento a la señora escoba y el señor trapeador, cuando la escoba no hace su trabajo su esposo la golpea muy fuerte

— ¿Quién es su esposo? — inquirió Dougie, un poco asustado por el tono serio del rubio

—El jefe de piso — respondió — pero yo soy el amante y también me puedo enojar

Bradley le aventó la escoba al pelirrojo, quien la atrapó muy a penas, luego el hizo la seña de que barriera. Dougie suspiró, moviendo la escoba de un lado a otro ¿Ese era el tipo de trabajo por el que todos pelearon un tiempo? Las colillas de cigarrillo eran lo que más estaba en el piso, probablemente porque a los empleados les prohibían fumar en las plataformas y por eso lo hacían en ese edificio. En la televisión de la recepción, una mujer daba las noticias en un traje muy ajustado. Con una sonrisa falsa que desapareció al dar las cifras de las especies desaparecidas el año pasado. El corazón se le encogió al pelirrojo, suplicando porque Leopold no estuviera viendo eso, una especie de ballena dejó de existir. Bradley no le despegaba los ojos de encima, exprimió con fuerza el trapeador para luego colocarlo en el piso, trapeando lo que Dougie había barrido. Algo le daba mala espina de todo eso, cuando están a unas semanas de la inauguración Green Peace aún no hace nada para evitarlo, y ahora la llegada de un chico nuevo. "Un espía" fue lo que se le vino a la mente. Así que a esos jugarían, espía contra espía ¿Dónde había oído eso antes? No importaba. Ahora con mayor razón no le despegaría los ojos de encima a ese tal "Sean", si es que ese era su nombre.

"_Tengo que amarte"_

Lo habían citado en un domicilio particular, pensó que por fin conocería el gran edificio de Green Peace, eso tendrá que ser otro día. Tocó la puerta, una chica rubia le abrió, era bonita, con esos rizos debía romper corazones.

—Tú debes ser Chase — exclamó la chica — yo soy Bebe. Vamos a que conozcas al resto del equipo — dijo ella cerrando la casa — Bueno ¿Qué te hizo unirte a Green Peace? ¿La protección del medio ambiente o de un animal?

—De, pues… — tartamudeó Kenneth, no pensaron en eso — quería salvar a las…

Miró a su alrededor, tenía que decir algo creíble, los ojos de esa chica se veían dulces, pero seguramente era igual de salvaje como describían los de Australian Petroleum. Capaz de matar a quien quisiera dañar a lo que tanto protegía. Entonces una ballena aventó un chorro de agua al cielo, salpicando la superficie con la cola.

—A las ballenas — contestó Kenny con una sonrisa, nunca había visto una de cerca en realidad

El rostro de Bebe se iluminó por completo, por fin, un chico que compartía el amor hacia los cetáceos. Lo tomó de la muñeca, haciendo que apurara el paso, llevándolo a otro lugar. Kenny vio al resto de los chicos en la dirección contraria a la que iban, entonces temió lo peor. Trató de hablar, pero fue interrumpido por la animosa voz de la chica rubia, casi cayéndose al hablar.

—Quiero que conozcas a alguien, seguramente se llevarán de maravilla. Ahí está

Se detuvieron en la playa, ahí, en la arena, estaba un chico de rubios cabellos mejillas rosadas, ojos brillantes y una sonrisa mil veces más cautivadora de cualquiera de las que Kenny pudiera poner en su vida. Tanto así que McCormick quedó totalmente hipnotizado de él. Un chico en pleno contacto con la naturaleza, las ballenas se le acercaban lo más que podían para no terminar varadas en la arena. En enojo de Leopold había pasado, pero seguía bastante frustrado por las decisiones de la organización. En el fondo sabía que alguien acabaría muerto al terminar esta imaginaria y ridícula guerra contra Australian Petroleum. No reconoció al chico al lado de su amiga, poniéndose de pie.

—Butters, te presento al nuevo miembro de Green Peace, Chase

**Butters POV**

¿Nuevo miembro de Green Peace? ¿Desde hace cuanto tiempo no teníamos un nuevo miembro? No me parecía del todo confiable, pero Bebe lo traía de aquí para allá, presentándole a cada una de las ballenas. Él la ignoraba, sin despegar un segundo sus ojos de mí. Sus ojos azules se perdían entre su gorra azul, era como si luchara por ocultar algo ¿Qué podía ocultarnos? Mis ballenas se alejaron un poco, no era la desconfianza normal a un desconocido, era algo más profundo. Si el instinto les marcaba que se alejaran de él, tal vez yo debería hacer lo mismo. Pero eso no lo entendería Bebe, se ve tan emocionada presentándole a las ballenas. Solté un suspiro, le pondría una prueba, pero solo una, esperando no arrepentirme de eso.

— ¿Quieres conocer el fondo marino? Si sabes nadar ¿Verdad? — inquirió Bebe

—Sí — Se limitó a responder Chase, esquivando la ola que casi moja sus pies

Bebe corrió al mar, lanzándose encantada, yo miré a Chase. Bebe nunca estaban tan emocionada de ver el fondo marino ¿Acaso quería dejarme solo con él?

— ¿Primera vez? — le pregunté. Él asintió un poco nervioso — no temas, solo sígueme

Le tendí la mano, se sonrojó al menos eso creí, porque esa gorra me impidió verle bien. Se quitó los zapatos y nos zambullimos en el mar. Tenía los ojos cerrados, con miedo, quizás acababa de mudarse a la ciudad. No soportó ni diez segundos, salió a la superficie, casi ahogándose. No pude evitar reírme. Al principio me sentí mal por burlarme, pero su rostro sonriente me tranquilizó, tenía una bonita sonrisa.

—Lo siento, no sé nadar muy bien — se disculpó — y me asusta un poco

—Si abres lo ojos no te dará miedo — le contesté volviéndome a sumergir

Me imitó a los pocos segundos, abriendo lentamente los ojos. Al instante su boca se abrió, dejando ir unas burbujas, disminuyendo su aire. Pero es normal, yo hice lo mismo cuando miré por primera vez el coral. Su color anaranjado resplandecía con el sol que comenzaba a salir y unos peces salían de entre él. Una anémona dejaba ir a dos peces payaso. Yo los llamo Marlín y Nemo. Unos cangrejos caminaban por el suelo marino y unos pelícanos se zambullían a lo lejos un instante, atrapando muchos peces. Todo parecía seguro en ese lugar, pero un pez roca pasó nadando debajo de nosotros, me encargué de alejar a Chase, seguramente no sabía nada de esas criaturas. Una medusa perdida pasó frente a nosotros también. Él estiró la mano para tocarla y yo la aparté de nuevo. Vi como su cara se ponía roja, seguramente era la falta de aire. Salimos los dos a la superficie, inhalando todo el aire posible. Escuchamos la risa de Bebe, la chica ya estaba arriba de una ballena, formó un corazón con las manos. Me sonrojé al instante.

—Butters es el rey de las ballenas, Chase. Las ama como a su familia ¿Las amas igual de fuerte? — inquirió la chica. Un segundo ¿Él las ama?

— ¿Te gustan las ballenas? — le pregunté sorprendido

—S-sí — me respondió nervioso, luchando por mantenerse a flote, chapoteando como un animal lastimado. Mejor salir de ahí antes de que algún tiburón fuera a írsenos encima, creyendo que somos focas heridas

Se notaba que se sintió a salvo al pisar tierra, a pesar de decirse amante de las ballenas no le agradaba mucho su hábitat. Alcé una ceja, sin creerle mucho su historia. Pero la desconfianza se eliminó cuando una pequeña tortuga comenzó a salir de la arena, luego otra y otra. Chase se les quedó viendo menos de un segundo antes de cargarlas y acercarlas al mar.

—Es lo poco que hacía con mi hermano — me dijo — pero ¿Qué no salían de noche?

—Algunas se adelantan — respondí con una sonrisa — tendremos mucho trabajo en la noche con las demás. Vas a ayudarnos ¿Verdad?

Asintió enérgicamente, dejando ver un poco ese cariño que todo ser humano posee ante otra criatura viviente. Las plantas no cuentan porque como no se mueven. Pero esa pequeña tortuga que sostenía era diferente. Podía morir en el mar, pero la satisfacción de ayudarle es suficiente recompensa.

**Fin Butters POV**

—En serio no pudieron ser más obvios — dijo Bradley en el marco de la puerta

Dougie casi se atraganta con su comida, era la hora de descanso y el chico reposaba en la sala de espera para aspirantes a operadores. Todo se veía tranquilo, claro, hasta que el rubio entró diciendo eso. Tosió un poco, regresando esas galletas al camino de la garganta y no al de la nariz, tragando rápidamente. Volteó a verle como si no comprendiera lo que le había dicho. Bradley se cruzó de brazos, sentándose frente al novato. Dougie se acomodó los lentes, ofreciendo unas galletas y café a su compañero. El rubio negó, sin quitar esa cara seria.

— ¿Sean? ¿Sea? ¿Mar? Por favor, pensé que Green Peace era mejor que eso

—Pensábamos lo mismo de ustedes, Glory — respondió Dougie ofendido

— ¿No que no sabías de que hablaba? — se burló el rubio de Australian Petroleum

Dougie bufó, poniéndose de pie. Retándole a que lo dijera al presidente. En el fondo sabía que lo haría, que lo descubrirían, pero no creyó que con tanta facilidad. Bradley estaba por llamar a seguridad cuando recordó la cara de ese pelirrojo. Sí, lo había visto antes. Cuando tenía ocho años, cuando su padre estaba por subir al barco que lo llevaría a la plataforma petrolera AP-3. En ese entonces tenía un cartel y se ajustaba los lentes constantemente, mientras hablaba muy veloz sobre lo insegura que era la plataforma, lo mal diseñada que era y lo probable de que explotara tan pronto iniciaran las perforaciones. Creyó que su padre lo haría a un lado, en cambio le acarició la cabeza y se negó a subir. Diciendo que una falta en el trabajo no le afectaba. Al llegar a casa, toda Sidney sintonizaba las noticias con la explosión de la plataforma. Le salvó la vida a su padre.

—No lo haré — dijo bajando la mirada — pero ya no te deberé nada después

Dicho eso salió de ahí antes de enfrentar las obvias preguntas del pelirrojo ¿Deberle? ¿Qué le debía? Tenía que informarle a Bebe de inmediato, cerró la puerta y puso una silla como cerrojo, sacando su celular. Sabía que había cámaras pero nada le prohibía hacer una llamada.

— ¿Dougie? — respondió la chica rubia desde la sala, Kenny y Butters estaban en la cocina y se asomaron por lo preocupado del tono con el que contestó

—Me descubrieron — fue directo el pelirrojo — pero el chico dijo que no me delataría, que porque ya estábamos a mano. Este día ha sido una verdadera locura, barre aquí, trapea allá, escucha los regaños ¡Mierda! y lo peor de todo es que no he sabido absolutamente nada de nada

—Es el primer día, debes ser más perseverante — dijo Bebe sentándose

No estaba muy segura acerca de ese chico que dijo que no los delataría, pero Dougie no era idiota, si seguía ahí significaba que en parte le creía. Se rascó la cabeza un poco, dando las mismas instrucciones, ocultarse y averiguar de Glory, pronto. Kenny se quedó halado ¿También mandaron un espía? Tragó saliva, sudando frío. Butters le preguntó si estaba bien. El chico rubio se limitó a asentir. Bebe colgó y regresó a la cocina, donde preparaba algo de comer. Una deliciosa ensalada.

El celular de Kenny sonó, el rubio se excusó y fue a la sala. Era nada más y nada menos que su jefe, David. Respiró hondo antes de responder, para no denotar la confusión en su cuerpo hacia ese delicado chico de apodo Butters. Le parecía tan encantador y de verdad amaba la naturaleza, y esta sentía lo mismo por él. Kenny nunca había sentido un cariño tan puro como ese. Por eso su corazón latía rápido, no, eso no era admiración, era un afecto casi tan poderoso como el que describían en los libros de cuentos como amor verdadero. No el simple deseo sexual que sintió por muchas chicas en su vida.

—A las doce en la oficina central — dijo el presidente regresándolo a la cruda realidad. Era un espía que mataría toda la vida marina

Colgó con un nudo en el estómago, regresó a la cocina, rechazando la ensalada que Bebe preparó. Butters se le quedó viendo preocupado. Ese espíritu amable se apodero de él, un espíritu no común en los Stoch.

**Butters POV**

—Chase — dije un poco nervioso, ya había pasado un rato desde nuestra comida y por fin podía hacer esa invitación — ¿Quieres venir conmigo al mar?

Parpadeó unos segundos antes de aceptar mi invitación. Ahora sabía que no le agradaba mucho nadar, pero valía mucho la pena ese recorrido, llegamos a la orilla de la pala y le señalé una formación rocosa bastante alejada de la orilla, determinándola como nuestro destino. Abrió la boca y me vio asustado, diciendo que no era capaz de nadar tan lejos. Reí un poco ¿Quién hablaba de nadar? Silbé y al instante dos ballenas respiraron en la superficie, esperándonos. Chase subió asustado al lomo de la criatura, sujetándose lo mejor que podía. Entonces avanzamos, la brisa del mar golpeaba nuestros rostro, las gaviotas volaban junto nuestro, los delfines comenzaban a saltar y hacer piruetas. Quizás Bebe tenía razón, tal vez si era el rey del mar. A mi lado Chase comenzaba a desenvolverse, supuse que era por las tortugas que asomaron su caparazón por la superficie, tal vez mintió sobre las ballenas pero su amor por las veloces y protegidas criaturas era innegable.

Nos acercábamos más a las rocas y me ponía más nervioso, nadie, absolutamente nadie me había acompañado a ese lugar, ninguno de mis compañeros de Green Peace, ni Bebe ni Dougie. Chase sería el primer ser humano, aparte de mí, en entrar en contacto con mi "hermano". El ser al que le debía la vida y él me debía la suya ¿Por qué hacía esto? ¿Se trataba solo de un solidario intento de mostrar aceptación hacia un nuevo? ¿O debía hacerle caso a mis sonrojadas mejillas y acelerado latir de mi corazón? No, qué tontería, no creía en el amor a primera vista ¿Entonces cómo explicar este sentimiento? Debía ser solo una amistad más fuerte que otras. Volteé a verle una vez más, ahora reía muy fuerte, era una risa verdadera, cautivadora, real. Tal vez deberías comenzar a considerar al amor como explicación Leopold "Butters" Stoch. Ni siquiera has notado que hemos llegado a la "Roca de ballena".

**Fin Butters POV**

El reloj ya pasaba del mediodía y ni un rastro de ese rubio. El presidente David comenzaba a quedar como un verdadero idiota. Kevin y Bradley lo habían buscado por todos lados y ni rastro del chico. El presidente no estaba para nada contento, estaba furioso. Tenía el poder suficiente para hundir al rubio en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y nadie se preocuparía por donde estaba. Se puso de pie, dispuesto a dar la orden de desaparecerlo cuando Bradley tuvo la osadía de interrumpirlo.

—Hablé con él. Dice que los de Green Peace están en una junta urgente sobre un tema ultra secreto ¿De verdad quiere que venga de inmediato?

David apretó los puños, otro que lo hacía parecer tonto. Alegó que ya sabía esa información y que se había puesto de pie para iniciar la junta y que no había tenido tiempo de explicarles eso a ellos antes de que se fueran.

De hecho, sin Kenny, no había motivo alguno para hacer la junta. Bradley soltó un suspiro, ignorando el recuerdo de ese chico pelirrojo. Tal vez debían escuchar a Green Peace más seguido, evitó una muerte hace casi diez años y podía evitar muchas más. Tal vez la plataforma Glory podía realmente explotar como lo hizo esa otra. Sacudió su cabeza, negándose a pensar más en eso, estaba del lado de Australian Petroleum, su amigo también, nada cambiaría, un chico pelirrojo no voltearía su mundo.

Dougie continuaba barriendo la entrada ¿Para qué? Si nada los visitaba, pero no deseaba enojar ni al esposo ni al amante de sa puta escoba. Ahora piensa Dougie, si yo fuera el puto presidente ¿Dónde mierda guardaría los planos? Pues en la oficina, eso quedaba como a veinte pisos y una docena de guardias de aquí. Si deseaba reunir las pruebas tendría que llegar hasta la cima de ese imperio capitalista inconsciente de los efectos de las decisiones de un hombre rico con traje que nunca ha tenido que trabajar para ganarse algo en la vida. Tan contrario a sus empleados y sobre todo a su pobre Leopold. Ya verían de lo que eran capaces los de Green Peace.

"_Porque yo no quiero pelear por eso"_

**Butters POV**

Escuché el canto de mi hermano al verme entrar a ese lugar, me bajé en la roca central, ayudándole a Chase. El viento tumbó su gorro y por un momento pude ver su cabello rubio rebelde. Se cubrió de inmediato, con las mejillas rojas, se apenaba de su cabello ¿Por qué? Si era tan hermoso. Un chorro de agua apareció frente a nosotros y la gran ballena salió de las aguas, feliz de verme, cantando una canción que desde niño tarareo contento. Acaricié su nariz, luego notó la presencia de otro humano, asustándose. Le susurré unas palabras e hice algunos sonidos, luego me giré a ver a Chase, tendiéndole la mano. Él la tomó y yo lo dirigí a la nariz de mi ballena más especial, de mi casi hermano.

—Él es Bobby — dije un poco nervioso — solo confía en mí, lo cuido y lo protejo de esos cazadores, lo desean porque es la ballena más grande

— ¿Lo cuidas y lo proteges? — Me preguntó extrañado — ¿Cómo si fuera de…?

—Mi familia — completé su pregunta — es de mi familia, es como un hermano para mi

Pensé que me tacharía de loco, pero al contrario, sonrió más que nunca y se presentó ante Bobby, diciendo que nunca antes había visto una ballena tan grande y poderosa como él. Bobby soltó agua alegre y supe que se llevarían de maravilla. Aunque las demás ballenas le decían algo, muy asustadas. Bobby lo ignoró, dejándolo entrar a su corazón, a sí mismo hice yo. Abrí un espacio en mi corazón casi del tamaño del de Bobby, escribiendo con fuego "Chase". Ese chico rubio con esa playera de Green Peace y jeans desgastados había logrado colarse a un lugar tan privado y profundo que pensé nunca volvería a ser visitado por un humano, mucho menos quedarse. Podía decirlo finalmente, quería a ese chico, lo quería demasiado. Me senté en la orilla de la roca, viendo el agua moverse mientras mi hermano y mi amigo charlaban un rato, si alguien nos viera nos tacharía de locos. Hablándole a los cetáceos, que locura. Bueno, algunas veces las locuras son nuestra realidad, lo único que conocemos y amamos. Sentí una mano en mi hombro, Chase quiso decirme algo, pero se lo guardó. Le pedí que me lo dijera.

**Fin Butters POV**

— ¿Me enseñarías a nadar mejor? — preguntó Kenny con el rostro encendido

Butters esbozó una sonrisa, se puso de pie y vio la distancia entre la roca y el mar. Era perfecto para practicar un clavado. Comenzó a darle las instrucciones, pero conforme se acercaba el momento del salto, Kenny se ponía más y más nervioso. Sintiendo vértigo al ver de dónde se lanzaría. Butters rió un poco por su reacción, diciendo que le daría un ejemplo. Se puso en posición y saltó sin temor alguno, rompiendo el agua y haciendo una entrada perfecta. Digna de juegos olímpicos.

Kenny lo intentó, de verdad lo intentó, pero acabó arrojándose de una forma normal; sintiendo el impacto de sus piernas contra el agua. Butters se le acercó para ver si estaba bien, Kenny se apoyó en su hombro y volteó a verle, haciendo que sus narices se tocaran ligeramente. Se apartaron totalmente sonrojados, subiendo en silencio a la roca central.

— ¿Y por qué te dicen Butters? — preguntó Kenneth rompiendo el hielo que se formó entre ambos

—Por un dulce, mi padre me puso así cuando era niño

Butters se sonrojó un poco y se recostó en la roca, viendo el cielo y el mar ¿Qué se sentiría ser gaviota, poder ir de aquí a allá, adentrándote todo lo que quieras en el mar pudiendo regresar a tierra cuando lo desees? Kenny volvió a verle, ese rostro húmero, esas piernas blancas y ese carácter tan conmovedor. ¿A quién engañaba? Estaba muy enamorado de Leopold "Butters" Stoch. Pero, para él siempre sería Chase, a menos que le revelara la cruda verdad. De nuevo el nudo en el estómago, no saber qué hacer, sentirse en el fondo del mar, en el abismo. Con la presión a merced de toda su persona, aplastando sus pulmones, dejándolo sin aire y con deseos de morir en lugar de pasar por esa rehabilitación que sabía no lo dejaría igual ¿Qué hacer?

—Se hace tarde — dijo Butters — hay que llegar a la comida o Bebe se enojará

La rubia estaba vuelta loca en la cocina, ni siquiera con la ayuda de Karen completarían para todos los de Green Peace, tendría que mandar a unos a la mierda para que los demás comieran. McCormick reía ante el desespero de la chica que movía las manos atropelladamente, era muy difícil cocinar sin carne en el menú o algún producto animal. Se escuchó la puerta principal. Bebe se asomó y vio a Butters y a Kenny. Le gritó a Stoch que le ayudara, el pequeño rubio entró a la cocina y saludó efusivamente a Karen. Kenny se quedó helado ¿Su hermana? ¿Ahí precisamente? Cuando Bebe volteó ya no encontró a Chase, casi se había esfumado ene l aire, Butters sacó a la chica castaña de la cocina, ansioso de mostrarle al chic por el que se sentía atraído.

—Quiero presentarte a Chase, Karen, está en la… sala — dijo viendo alrededor

—Te iba a preguntar lo mismo — dijo la rubia cuando Stoch volteó a verla

Kenny se sintió culpable por no haberse despedido, pero si Karen llegaba a verlo sabría la verdad, no hacía falta ser un genio para saber que a Kenny le importaba una mierda lo que apsara con las ballenas y delfines. Aunque, dijo recordando las palabras de Leopold, tenía una cita esa noche con las pequeñas tortugas recién nacidas. Ya le inventaría alguna excusa, ahora debía regresar a Australian Petroleum. David debía estar furioso, aunque seguramente Bradley lo cubrió. Kevin ni le hablaba, pero no era tan hijo de puta como para decírselo a Karen, se haría el que no sabía ni madres. Butters salió de la casa, decepcionado al no verlo, debió haber tenido un grave problema, ojalá que regresara con bien, si algo le pasaba, él no sabía que haría. Se giró para entrar de nuevo y se topó con la perspicaz mirada de Bebe que le dijo a Karen sin descaro alguno, en un tono muy burlón.

—Bueno, tendrás que conocer al enamorado de Butters otro día

El rostro de Stoch se volvió totalmente rojo, igual a un tomate.

—No es mi enamorado — masculló Stoch empujando a la chica para entrar a la casa — solo es mi amigo — agregó con un toque de tristeza en la voz

—Por ahora — agregó Karen riendo ante el rostro apenado de su amigo

Kenny finalmente entraba al edificio de Australian Petroleum, ya no muy convencido de querer ser el espía. El presidente le miraba furioso, pidiendo un avance en su trabajo, admitió lo de una junta secreta pero dijo que no fue admitido todavía y le pidió lo más difícil de obtener para esos hombres, tiempo. David rió como si hubiera dicho un chico buenísimo. Golpeó el escritorio estremeciendo al chico, lo tomó del cuello de la camisa, para que no quedar la menor duda de lo que era capaz de hacerle.

—Espero que me estés diciendo la verdad, porque si no es así, en cuanto me de cuanta me encargaré de que nades con tus peces. Y no creas que solo tú, también tu jodida familia, pobre puta necesitada ¡Ve a trabajar!

¿Cómo se había metido en ese lío? Debió haber escuchado a su hermano cuando le dijo que era una puta, debió haber renunciad en ese preciso momento. Guardó sus manos en el bolsillo del pantalón y se topó con una tarjeta. Recordó entonces un efusivo abrazo por parte de Bebe y la sensación de ser acariciado en esa zona, debía ser su teléfono. Corrió hacia una caseta.

— ¿Diga? — fue Karen quien contestó. Kenny fingió su voz y preguntó por Butters, presentándose como Chase — ¡Butters! ¡Te habla tu pretendiente!

Leopold estaba tan emocionado que no le importó la burla de la castaña.

— ¿Chase? ¿Por qué te fuiste así? — preguntó Leopold un poco triste

—Tuve un problema, mi madre se sintió mal, pero ya está bien, no te preocupes. De verdad lamento haberme ido así. Butters, yo… ¿Aún está en pie la invitación de esta noche? — inquirió muerto de vergüenza

Leopold no tuvo ni que pensarlo, esbozó una inmensa sonrisa del tamaño del mar y, con el corazón latiendo a más no poder, las manos mojadas del sudor y con el rostro tan rojo como nunca antes lo había tenido; ni cuando le daba fiebre, le dijo a su amigo por el teléfono.

—Desde luego Chase, me encantaría salvar tortugas contigo

**3:03 PM — Sidney, Australia (+10 UTC) **


End file.
